Visions
by His Gem
Summary: New Moon A/U The events that follow the Cullen's departure are not seen by Alice until it's too late. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

So... this is my first time ever submitting any type of fanfiction to any website. I used to write all of the time in middle school, but never had anyone read any of it. I'm 26 now, so it's been a while lol. I do hope that you like it, and any kind of feedback would be wonderful. Thanks!

**Chapter One**

The hunt had started out as normal as any.

Jasper and Alice traveled silently through the wooded area a few miles away from their home. He had been in desperate need of excusing himself from the depression that had been hovering over their family like a thick cloud. Alice had sensed his need before even he had. She had smiled shyly, taken his hand into her small one and guided him away from the house. She was his little guardian angel.

Some of the pressure was taken from his shoulders and chest the further away they ran from the family, but it did not lessen completely. Jasper could sense Alice's pain was deep, but it was bearable. She, at least, was still optimistic that everything would work out in the end. But the little changes in her were still noticable. She didn't seem to have the same bounce in her step; her smile never truly reached her eyes. Her laughter, which had always been ever present in the house, had quieted.

Alice had been especially distressed because no matter how hard she tried, how far she stretched her ability, she could not see either of Edward or Bella's futures. Edward's was dark, filled with indecision and doubt. The only think she usually got from him was breif flashes of a forest, some of dark rooms filled with cobwebs. Bella's had gotten fuzzy immediately folling the disasterous birthday party, it had continued on that way until she finally fizzled out completely. The haze, Jasper knew, was part of the reason Edward had been so firm on everyone leaving. He blamed himself for her unsure future, and thought that maybe it could become more clear if she was given enough time away from their family.

He had been wrong, but it wasn't as though he were around for him to realize that.

Alice had lost not only her best friend in all of this, but also her her brother. One that she felt understood her best of of all her siblings and parents. Jasper, as her mate, knew how much they meant to each other and was never jealous of their closeness. He felt the same sorrow, also having a closeness with Edward because he undersood the pressure of their gifts.

And when it all came down to it, he knew that he was the only one to blame. The crushing guilt he felt at the thought of breaking up his brother and soulmate haunted him daily. It had been three excruciating weeks since they had left her, and Edward, behind.

A wave of horror crashed over Jasper suddenly and he almost stumbled. He quickly realized that it was not his own. He'd been so lost in his own thoughts that he realized that Alice wasn't running by his side anymore.

He halted and spun around. "Alice?!?"

She was on her hands and knees, her fingers digging into the dirt below her, as if she were holding onto it for dear life. Her expression was blank, but it had defiantly been her that the feeling had come from. Horror and grief slammed into him in waves, making it hard for him to stay upright to reach her. He knelt down in front of her and gripped her shoulders. "Alice, talk to me. What are you seeing?" He firmly shook her, hoping to rouse herself from the vision.

She gasped for breath and stared right through him.

He held her there for what seemed like and eternity before her eyes finally seemed to clear. As soon as they did, she let out a piercing scream and then did something that he had never, in all of his years, seen a vampire do unless they had eaten human food.

She threw up.

Blood from her last kill seeped into the ground and she released her hands from the soil. Her hands were soaked with it. She stared at them in confusion and terror. Her small frame shook as if she were a human having a seizure. "...the blood is on my hands." She muttered.

Without another thought, Jasper snatched her up from the ground and ran full speed back in the direction of the house. She continued to shake in his arms.

"Carlisle!" He screamed, the moment that the house came into view threw the trees. The shout brought not only Carlisle, but the rest of the family as well. Esme stopped short on the front porch, terrified, and gasped. He knew how horrifying they must look to them all. Both covered in blood, Alice hanging limply in his arms, even more pale than usual. Staring off into space.

Carlisle reached to take him from Jasper's arms but he instinctualy held on tighter and hissed. Carlisle backed off immediately, raising his arms in front of him in a gesture of surrender. Jasper shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please help her!" His thoughts were muted and jumbled. He felt as though he couldn't make sense of anything. Could she be sick? Vampires didn't get sick... could she be dying?

Emmett had reached them at that point, and Jasper surrendered Alice into his protective arms. He followed the rest of the family as they made their way back to the house and into the dining room. Emmett laid Alice on the thick oak dining table. It had been the first time that it had been used for anything.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, stepping over to Alices side and beginning to check her over. He tried to keep the emotions out of his voice but Jasper could tell that he was scared.

"She had a vision, I think. She was lost in it for a while. When she came out of it, she screamed and then threw up blood. All over the place. Started muttering about there being blood on her hands." Jasper gripped the side of the table in frustration, breaking off a piece. "That's when i brought her back here." He backed away from the table as to not do it further damage and ran both his hands through his curly blond hair. "Dad, is she going to be okay?"

Just as Carlisle leaned over her, she focused on his face, and then began to search the room frantically. Finally her gaze rested back on Carlisle. Her blood covered lips quivered and her mouth opened, but nothing came out. The level of agony that Jasper felt from her was beyond any that he had ever felt, from anyone. He collapsed into one of the dining room chairs, unable to stand anymore.

Esme cupped the side of Alice's face gently. "Alice, sweetheart, what did you see? Please let us help."

Alice scrunched her eyes shut, as if trying to block it out. She let out a stuttering breath. "B-Bella..."

Rosalie stepped forward, out of the circle of Emmett's arms. "I thought you couldn't see her anymore." She stated. Her emotions swirled in the air, flipping back and forth between annoyance and fear.

Choking back a sob, Alice didn't say anything at first, while Esme and Carlisle helped her into a sitting position. She kept her eyes down, fixated on her hands. "I can't see her." She whispered. "But I can see Charlie. I wasn't looking for him, but it came to me anyway. Bella's apparently been missing for a week or two. He's been putting up posters, calling everywhere..."

Esme backed up slowly and hit the wall. She covered her mouth with both hands. "We have to go back! We must help him. We can track her scent or something, anything! We could help-" Her voice was slightly muffled, but they were able to hear her clearly.

Her words were cut short when Alice looked up, her expression hopeless. "Charlie decided to get a warrant to search out house, see if there are any clues. He's hoping that she is with us, or just with Edward. He is going to find her there."

Rosalie huffed and started pacing around the room. "Great, just great! We leave and she still gets us involved with her issues. Cant she just stay out of our lives? What a little-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was being thrown through the wall of the dining room and landed on her back in the living room, Alice hovering above her. Jasper and Emmett were the first ones in and each of them gripped Alice's shoulders. It took the both of them to hold her back.

"She's dead you selfish bitch!" Alice screeched. "Or she will be soon"

Esme dropped to the floor, rocking back and forth. Carlisle stood, stunned, behind her. Emmett dropped his hands from Alice's shoulder as if she had burnt him. Jasper was hit with grief in the room, but paid attention mostly to Rosalie. He'd never seen her at a loss for words before.

She tried, oh she tried to keep up her facade of hating Bella. "Wha-What did she do? Kill herself because she was dumped?" She attempted to make it sound scornful, but the sadness in her voice had it coming out differently. She'd never hated the girl, only envied her. Sometimes she'd even found herself missing her, but would never be one to admit that she had been wrong.

Alice didn't care about whatever new emotions Rosalie was feeling. Her hand connected with the side of her face, sending Rosalie sliding back a few feet. She then followed Esme's example and fell to her knees. "She didn't kill herself." She muttered.

The room was silent of all but Esme's sobs from the corner.

"Charlie is going to get that warrant and go into the house. He'll be able to tell that there's something wrong the moment that he walks in. He'll find her in Edwards room. From what I can see of her, which isn't much because she's still a little blurry, she looks emaciated... and she's covered in blood. It's all over the place. Even on the walls. Charlie picks her up off of the floor and he's crying with her in his arms. He gets covered in blood too." Alice whispers. As she tells them of her vision it's as though she's stuck in it again, her eyes wide and unseeing.

Jasper fell to his knees beside her. "Is there any way to stop this?" He asked folding her in his arms. She leans into him without hesitation.

"I don't know Jazz. I cant see when she dies." She admitted.

Rosalie scrambled up from the floor, frazzled. "Can't you tell why there is so much blood? We can go there, try to stop it..." She offered.

Alice closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, we will try to help. We must." Her jaw clenched and her next words caused everyone to shake

"It looks like someone tore her insides out."

* * *

So... was that okay? Lol


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella sat on the floor of Edward's bedroom, her back propped against the black leather couch. She attempted to take a deep breath, but halway through, gasped in pain and clenced her jaw against the scream. A small moan escaped in its place. _

_The lack of color in her face was startling along with the almost black circles under her eyes. Had it not been for the sweat beaded on her forhead, she may have been able to pass as one of the Cullen's. Her hair hung limply down her back, soaked. She hadn't had the strength to shower in days. Fat tears poured from her eyes as she struggled to lean over and reach for a notepad that was resting on the floor off to her side. _

_She weakly pulled at the pen that was clipped on the inside of the spiral and opened the book to an empty page. _

_Her handwriting was messy, her grip was weak, as she tried to write. _

_ Alice, _

_ I hope that you can see this; I know that you dont want anything to do with me anymore, but i really need your help._

_ Please, I don't know what to do. I need you. Please hurry, I dont think I have much time left. Tell Edw_

_Her hand shook against the page, her whole body shuddering, her eyes rolled up and her eyelids closed. She slid to the side, falling ungracefully onto the floor. The pen fell to the floor, the notepad off of her lap-_

"Alice."

Alice blinked her eyes and the vision of Bella disappeared. It was replaced by her family sitting somberly at the dining table. They had been discussing their plain of action before she had slipped into another vision. Now, they looked at her expectantly.

She sighed, almost in relief. "I saw her!" She said, excitedly. "She's okay! Well.. not really okay, she passed out at the end of the vision but she's alive for the moment." She finished thoughtfully.

Esme leaned forward in her seat. "Well, can you tell us what is happening?"

Crunching his knuckles together, Emmett looked menacing. "Can you tell who's hurting her?"

Alice shook her head, confused. "Actually, there was no one else there." She glanced at Carlisle. "It's only been a few weeks since we've been gone Carlisle. She looks like she's lost about twenty to thirty pounds already. Is that even possible? Can someone get that sick so quickly?"

He looked stricken. "Not that I know of. I would have to see her to be able to tell. Do you think that's what happens to her? She's too sick?" He found it odd, sicknesses he knew that were so extream wouldn't have just appeared out of nowhere. He would have been able to tell before they left three weeks ago if there had been something wrong with her. He would have been able to smell it in her blood, hear it from the rythem of her organs.

"No," Alice insisted. "She was definitely attacked. You didn't see what I saw. Blood was everywhere. And... she was just, opened up."

Rosalie closed her eyes and sighed. "Could it have been the redhead?"

Alice shrugged. "I really don't have a clue. I've been trying to keep an eye on Victoria and I haven't seen her make any decisions to even go near Bella. I really think the only reason i could see Bella at all was because she was deliberatly trying to reach me. She was in Edward's room, writing in a notebook too me, saying that she needed our help, and that time was running out. I can see nothing else. It's like she's the one blocking me." She took Jaspers comforting hand in her own and squeezed. "Anyway, we have got to split up. I'm going to try to find Edward and knock some sense into him. He should be there for her and he should be aware that we have every intention of turning her if it needs to be done. Carlisle, I think you need to go to Bella, I know that there's something wrong with her health-wise and she'll need you. Jazz, sweetheart, I'll need you to come with me. Once Edward knows what's going on, he's going to need some calming down."

"I'll go with you too Alice." Esme said softly. Everyone's eyes snapped towards her in surprise. They had all assumed that she would immediatly have gone to Bella's aid. She looked down in shame. If she had been human, she would have been blushing. "I..." She took a deep breath. "I just don't think that I can handle seeing her like that. And Edward needs me too. I just want you to promise me that you'll call with updates as soon as you know anything."

Everyone agreed. "Emmett and I will go with you to help Bella, Carlisle." Rosalie spoke up. Again, everyone in the room was shocked into silence. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I just know that it's where Emmett wants to go." She said, trying to cover for herself.

Jasper smiled, dispite the serious situation and held his empty hand out towards Emmett. Growling, Emmett shifted to his side and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He opened it up, counted out five twenty dollar bills and handed them over. "So not fair..." He muttered under his breath.

Rosalie glared at them both, but didn't say a word.

"You're flight leaves in a few hours, and you'll be back in Forks by twilight." Alice tried to focus the best that she could. "I see you getting there fine. But I can't really see what happens what you get into the house." She looked sadly over at Rosalie. "I do see you later on, it's dark out. You're sitting on the front porch, on the phone and you're sobbing."

With that, Alice stood. "We should all get ready to go." She left the room without another word, Jasper trailing behind her. He followed her into their bedroom and watched as she took a suitcase out from under their king size bed.

"Do we even have any hint to where he is?" Jasper asked.

Smiling for what felt like the first time in forever, Alice nodded. "He never turned off the GPS in his phone. I know the general area that he's in." She tossed her laptop onto the bed, next to her bag." He hasn't made any decisions on moving any time soon. He's just sitting still in what looks like an attic. He lookes like death, it looks like he hasn't fed since we last saw him. I'm not sure if I should call him or not, he never answers his phone."

Jasper sighed. "No, don't call him. We'll just try to take him by surprise."

Alice's hands stilled and she stared off into space. It was only a moment later that she was able to snap out of it. Grief darkened her eyes and she made her way around the bed to him, burying herself in his arms. He held her as close as he could.

"Jazz, this has to work." She whispered.

"If we can't save her, we will lose them both."

* * *

"Em, if you don't stop tapping that arm rest I 'm going to rip you apart." Rosalie ground out threw clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Rosie." Emmett said, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in a very Edward-like fashion. "I'm really scared." As he finished speaking, his foot started tapping the floor of the airplane.

Carlisle reached over Rosalie and put his hand on Emmett's knee. "Son, it won't do us any good if you kick a hole through the bottom of the plane. You're going to have to calm down."

Emmett threw his head back against the plush first class seat and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't handling this well at all. It was the second time in less than a year that he had been on a flight, just waiting to get to Bella and help. Last time, he'd been too busy taking care of Edward and trying to calm him down that he hadn't had the time to worry about her himself. Last time, they had thought that she was safe with Alice. Last time... there had been someone to fight, to blame.

This time, he felt hopeless. She was sitting alone in their house, in pain. They had abandoned her. His little sister thought that they didn't care. If she was as sick as Alice said, there was no one that he could fight to make it all better. There would be no way for him to protect her at all.

He laced his fingers together and did his best to stay still, but could not help twirling his tumbs. The piolet announced their descent and he let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

Rosalie reached over and gave his joined hands a squeeze.

The plane touched down minutes later, making the three vampires on board more anxious than before. They had taken no baggage with them and Alice had called in a rental for them. They needed to be at that house as soon as possible and did not need anything to slow them down. Emmett wanted to push the people out of his way but Rosalie's firm grip on his arm prevented him from bolting. They tried to act calm and normal as they walked through the gate.

Rosalie bit her bottom lip slightly as she held onto Emmett's arm and walked at a slightly hurried human pace. She did not want to admit it, but she was scared too. Though she wasn't the one who recieved visions, Alice was her sister and usually told her everything that was going to happen. It had been a while since she didn't know what she was walking into. She had a feeling, a terrible feeling, that they were already too late.

Carlisle pulled out his identification while they waited on line to pick up their rental. He hoped that Alice had rented them something fast. It was roughly one hundred and ninety miles to reach Forks, to get home, he was hoping to make it there in under two hours. He, too, had a feeling that there was little time to waste.

They were about to step up to the counter when a voice stopped them cold in their tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Each of them spun around.

Charlie Swan, police cheif of Forks, stood there with his arms crossed. They could tell he hadn't slept in days. His face was haggard, his eyes bloodshot. He looked older than his age, older than the last time that they had seen him a few months before.

And he was furious.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight. (However, I DO own a LOT of Twilight STUFF. And my fiance is sick of it)

Thank you for reading and I do hope that you're enjoying it so far.

* * *

"Crap!" Alice screeched, causing the other passengers in the plane to look in her direction, nasty looks on their faces. A woman in the seats across from them coverd her childs ears and glared. Esme's eyes were wide and she looked mortified, ready to scold her. Apologetically, Alice bowed her head. "Sorry," She hissed. "I'm going to have to figure out how to use my cell. Charlie is dropping Renee off at the airport. He's going to see the others." She made a big show of clutching her stomach in mock pain.

Jasper rolled his eyes heavenward. "Could this get any more difficult?'

Alice kicked his shin. "Don't say that. This is Bella we're talking about, of course it can." He zipped his lips shut, knowing how true the statement was.

"Mom," Alice moaned. "I'm not feeling so good; I think I need to use the restroom."

Esme unbuckled her seat belt with one hand while patting Alice on the back with her other. Lifting herself out of the seat, she moved into the isle to give Alice enough room to dart to the bathroom. "Okay sweetheart. Feel better."

Once safely secured in the planes bathroom, Alice pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Carlisle's cell phone number. "Please, please, please answer the phone." She muttered to herself.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Carlisle answered stiffly from the other end of the line. She let out a deep breath.

She'd caught them in time. "Listen, I know Charlie is there right now, you have to do everything that I say alright? I think this might work out, he might get him off our back for a little while." Alice sat herself down on the lid of the toilet bowl to begin explaining.

_Oh, weird... I've never sat on one of these before... not that I'd remember,_ she absentmindedly thought to herself. "Tell Charlie that we are moving back to town and that you three got their early to get the house in order. He's probably going to ask you where everyone else is. You need to tell him that Esme is home taking care of Edward. I don't know, make up something crazy. Tell him he's sick or something, be creative. That's why we left in the first place, and that's why we are coming back now." She was about to continue telling him the other part of her plan but he cut her off.

"He's taken a turn for the worse?" Carlisle asked, his voice sounding strained and tired. Alice slapped the top of the counter, happy that he was already playing along.

"Great! This will clear us, for the moment. It will get the suspicion off of Edward for at least a while and will make Charlie a little more sympathetic to us and to Edward if we can get this to all work out." Alice was suddenly excited. "With any luck, he won't even try to get the warrant now, not when he realizes that she hasn't run away to be with us."

She heard him moan softly from his end of the line. "Yes, I understand." He said sadly. "If he happens to wake up, could you please tell him that the house will be ready in just a few days and we'll bring him home."

Alice grinned despite the terribly hard situation. "I will Dad. I will." With that, she hung up the phone, happy that one crisis was averted. She hoped that the rest was as easy to rectify. She sat on the seat for a little longer, searching for any other hints of the future, but could not get anything solid. Sighing, she stood and flushed the toilet, then washed her hands. Alice made her way back towards their seats.

"Feeling better?" Esme asked, letting her slide back into her seat.

Alice nodded. "Much." In a more quiet voice she added "I reached Carlisle in time, everything will go smoothly." At Esme's sigh of relief, she smiled. "He's a wonderful actor. Nothing to worry about. He'd get an Oscar for this one."

* * *

The four of them stood silently for almost a full minute before anything was said. The Cullens could see the blood rising in Charlie's face, along with his anger. Carlisle's brain searched for something to say, anything, when his phone rang. "No, no no..." He said, reaching for it. Emmett and Rosalie clutched onto each other even more tightly.

They all knew that Alice was still on the plane. She would only be calling if were an emergency. Carlisle prayed that it wasn't news of Bella. Charlie looked on curiously. Carlisle's hands almost shook as he snapped it open and held it to his ear. "Alice, what's wrong." He tried not to show how relieved he was when she told him what was going on, and was glad that both his children could hear what Alice was saying , while Charlie could not. "You mean he's taken a turn for the worse?"

Rosalie slapped her hand to her mouth, trying to make her almost laughter sound like she was crying. She watched as the anger drained from Charlie's face, replaced with concern and he dropped his arms. Emmett tried his best to look at Charlie with sad puppy eyes.

Carlisle groaned. "Yes, I understand." He shifted from foot to foot, looking down at the ground. "If he happens to wake up, could you please tell him that the house will be ready in just a few days and we'll bring him home?" Nodding, he dropped the phone back into his pocket and met Charlie's stare. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." He said softly.

"Um... it's alright." Charlie said awkwardly. He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Carlisle stepped forward and clapped his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "It's good to see you, especially so far from Forks. As for your question, we're on our way to open up the house, for a little while at least."

Brows creased, Charlie looked at Carlisle in confusion. "You're going to come back for a little while and then leave again?" He was flustered and his anger renewed. "Why the hell would you d o that? Do you even know what you did the last time that you left?" His face was starting to become red again.

"I know Charlie, and I'm sorry that it was so abrupt. Edward didn't want Bella to know how sick he was, which is why he did what he did. You have no idea how bad I feel about that, I really had no idea how he had left her like that until a few days ago." He swallowed and lowered his voice. "He finally told me, what he said to her. But he told me that he wants to be in Forks, his true home, in the end."

Charlie shook his head. "The end?"

Carlisle nodded. "Edward has been very sick, for a while now. He wanted to be out of the hospital and in a place he felt comfortable." He lowered his gaze to the floor again, staring at Charlies scuffed boots. "How has Bella been doing? It would be lovely to see her. I'm sure that Edward wouldn't want her to see him like this, but i think it would make him feel a lot better."

For a moment, Charlie's mouth hung open in shock. Emmett took the opportunity to finish up their business with the rental car agency and by the time that he had gotten the keys, Charlie had still not said a word.

He'd actually gone completely white. _It can't be good for a human, to keep changing colors like that... _Emmett wished that he had Edwards ability to read minds, he would give anything in the world to hear what was going through Charlie's head.

Carlisle continued. "Edward felt that a clean break would be easier for her to get over. I don't agree with him at all. He wanted to leave her with as little pain as possible, he loves her more than anything."

This time, Charlie ran both of his hands through his hair. "Carlisle, I-I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry." His face scrunched up, and he looked like he was almost ready to cry. "Bella's not here. We've been searching for her for about two weeks now. When you guys aban-left, she just shut down. She wasn't there at all, the doctor was advising us to put her into a mental institution after the first few days, throwing around words like catatonic."

Emmett winced, thinking of Alice. _What had they done...?_

Charlie continued. "She woke up a little bit, after a few days. Only to start becoming sick. I'd find her in the bathroom throwing up a few times a day, even though she hadn't eaten anything. That went on for a few days before I finally came home one day and found her gone. She'd just left a note saying that she was sorry, and that she had to leave." He laughed nervously. "I had actually hoped that she was with you guys, or at least with your boy. I was just dropping Renee off for her flight back to Jacksonville. She's been here as much as she can helping the search parties."

Carlisle feigned shock. " Charlie, I can't express how sorry I am about Bella. If you need anything, please let us know, we will be glad to help. Esme and the others will be transporting Edward here in a few days, and I'm sure Alice will be anxious to help out in any way that she can. She wanted to keep in touch, but with Edward being in the hospital, there has been so much-"

Holding up a hand, Charlie stopped him. "Don't even think about it Carlisle. Really. I understand. I just hope that there is something that can be done for Edward."

They stood in awkward silence for another moment, until Rosalie stepped in, placing a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "Dad, shouldn't we go? If they start moving now, we don't have a lot of setup time."

Carlisle nodded. "Charlie, it's been good to see you. I'm sorry for the terrible circumstances." He held out his hand and they shook. "Please don't hesitate to call us if we can do anything to help."

"Do you need help with the house at all? I could-"

"No, no... I'm sure you have your own things to worry about. Bella is your top priority right now. I will see you soon. Again, I'm sorry for all the grief we've caused." Carlisle said, shamed.

Charlie nodded. "It's fine, really." He shuffled his feet. "I guess I'll see you around." He waved briefly at Rosalie and Emmett and turned to leave.

When he was out of sight, Rosalie let out a deep breath. "Oh thank God, I thought he was going to follow us to the house or something." She started walking to the exit where their car was. "Now that we've wasted so much time, lets _please_ get the hell out of here." Emmett raced to catch up with her.

They exited the terminal to find their rental waiting for them at the curb. A 2010 Volvo XC60. Carlisle thanked Alice internally and grabbed the keys from Emmett. "Let me drive, we'll have to keep a lookout for Charlie, since he's going in the same direction as us."

Emmett and Rosalie groaned in unison. They probably wouldn't be able to explain to Charlie why they were going at a breakneck speed just to clean up a house.

They drove in silence the entire way, Carlisle pushing 80 with no sign of Charlie. The roads were clear, thankfully. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts.

Unfortunately, it took over two hours for them to reach the house, but Alice had been right. Twilight was approaching as they pulled into the hidden driveway.

"Carlisle," Emmett said, as they pulled up to the front of the house. "What do we do if it's too late?"

Carlisle took a deep breath and listened for a moment. "We're not too late Emmett, I can hear her heartbeat from here. There's still time."

They found themselves walking slowly up to the house, each of them nervous. They could hear her heartbeat, as uneven as it was. Rosalie's breath hitched. They opened the door, surprised that they had to use the keys. Carlisle had half expected for the door to be broken into. How had Bella gotten in?

"Maybe I should go upstairs first." He suggested.

Both Emmett and Rosalie shook their heads. However it was Rose that spoke. "No, we're doing this together." He nodded and they made their way cautiously up the stairs.

They could make out labored breathing and a strained heartbeat from behind the door. As they opened it, Rosalie held out her hand to make the both of them stop. "I hear something else. Is there an animal in there with her?" They both shrugged, and let her step into the room first.

Bella lay spralled out on the floor, shivering. Her hair clung to the sweat on her forehead. She'd pulled a blanket over herself at some point, but it was twisted around her. She looked like death. Her too pale skin was stretched over her cheekbones unnaturally. Her lips were white.

Rosalie gasped and rushed to her, dropping to her knees on top of pieces of paper, which she noticed all started with "Dear Alice." She reached out and tucked a wet strand of hair behind Bella's ear.

For the first time ever, Carlisle and Emmett watched tenderness pass over Rosalie's features. They both stepped forward and did the same as Rosalie, falling to the floor beside Bella.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked, reaching for her bony wrist to check her pulse. She moaned when he lifted her arm up. "Bella, everything is going to be alright. We're here now."

Rosalie watched as she, almost painfully, opened her eyes. They were completely unfocused as they searched, and it looked as though she didn't see them at all. "Carlisle?" She asked, staring at the ceiling. Her voice sounded rough and unused. And terribly weak.

"Yes, I'm here." He choked out.

"I'm here too Bells," Emmett said, putting a hand on her head. "Even Rosalie is here to help you." He looked up at Rose and smiled.

Bella let out a hacking cough and reached around. Rosalie took her searching hand. "I'm right here Bella, we are going to help you? Alright?"

"Rose-" Bella gasped. "Rosalie, you have to promise me something! You have to help him! I don't care about myself, but please, please help him. He's dying..." She trailed off weakly, just those words being too much for her. "You have to promise to take care of him..." She whispered.

And with that, her hand went limp and she slipped away. Rosalie was frantic. "No! You do it yourself! Edward will be fine!" She reached out for Bella's shoulders as if to shake her awake.

Carlisle stopped her. "Rosalie, she's okay, she's just passed out. Lets get her somewhere more comfortable."

Calmed, but only slightly, Rosalie agreed. "Emmett, will you carry her to our room, our bed should be good for now." She offered, raising up to her feet.

Emmett reached to lift Bella's feather like body from the floor, but as he lifted her, the blanket slid from her body.

Carlisle gasped, Rosalie slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

They could both see clearly, the reason why Bella was so ill.

They had left her only a few short weeks ago. But it already looked as though she were eight months pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not, and never will, own Twilight. No matter how much I wish that I did. **

**I hope that you're enjoying so far. As I've said, I'm a bit new to this, so I'm not sure how I'm really doing with this lol. Any kind of feedback would be wonderful.  
**

**Thank you :)**

* * *

_The room was all but empty, except for the rats and the man sitting huddled in the corner. _

_He hadn't moved in so long that a layer of dust had settled over his clothes and his hair. _

_Edward sat in the corner of what could only be an attic, with his knees pulled tightly against his body and his arms wrapped around them. His skin was as white as snow, his eyes coal black and unfocused. A spider was crawling across his hand, but he took no notice of it. He was lost in his own world. Every so often the name "Bella" fell from his lips, as if it were said in prayer. He was a broken record, an empty shell._

_Sunlight streamed through a hole in the roof. It could be seen crawling across the room as the day went on, while he sat as still as a statue. _

_He had no plans to move anytime soon. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Edward struggled against Jasper's hold, screaming. Jasper tried using his powers to calm him, but they failed to break through. Instead, he was hit with an onslaught of Edward's misery and he fought to keep him in his grip. _

_Alice stood in front of him, hands pressed against his shoulders. She was begging . "Please, we have to go! You've got to listen to me right now, there is still time!" He howled and collapsed to the floor. _

_He wasn't listening to any of them, it was as if he couldn't hear them at all. Jasper let go of his arms, to instead throw his own arms around his brother's shoulder. Trying to offer any type of comfort he could. _

_Esme sobbed tearlessly, reaching out to her eldest son. She stroked his cheek with her hand and tried to get him to look at her. _

_He stared right through her. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Kneeling on a marble floor in front of three red eyes vampires on thrones, Edward was begging. 'Please, please... end me."_

_The vampire in front clapped his hands together once, an evil grin appearing on his face._

_

* * *

  
_

_The clock tower chimed high noon, Edward stood in the shadows, waiting. He very slowly unbuttoned his shirt and began to slide it off. His eyes were empty, it was if he were in a trance. He closed his eyes and took a slow step into the sunlight._

_Light bounced off his skin in every direction, as if it was made of diamonds. He was only exposed for a moment when another vampire aproached him swiftly from behind and ripped his head from his shoulders. _

* * *

Alice flinched and groaned. She was leaning over, with her head between her legs while Jasper rubbed her back and Esme drove. "This is giving me a serious headache." She'd been getting quick flashes of visions since they had left the Rio De Janeiro Galeao International airport. That had been about four hours ago.

She massaged her temples with both hands, trying to will the visions to go away. She knew that she had to keep her head clear of anything while they were sneaking up on Edward, otherwise it would be finished. She knew that he would go crazy if he saw even a little bit of what was in her head before she got a chance to speak with him first. After seeing the vision of him struggling with Jasper, she had a strong feeling that he had seen the vision of Charlie holding Bella's torn body, it would be the only thing to send him into such a frenzy.

Luckily she had seen a vision of where he was early on, one of the first off after getting off of the plane and they'd been able to head out right away towards him.

"We have to clear our minds before we even get near him, we'll-"

Another vision stopped her mid sentence. It was the vision of Rosalie, on the front porch of their home in Forks, sobbing into the phone. It ended almost as abruptly as it had begun and Alice found herself waiting for Esme's phone to ring.

When it didn't, she sat up, confused. Maybe she would call in a few minutes? When she tried searching again for Rosalie, all she got was darkness. _She must be with Bella right now..._

Clearing her through, even though it was completely unnecessary, she began to speak again. "I just saw Rose making the call to us soon. We should probably leave the phones in the car, just until we get Edward. He can't be allowed to hear what she has to say."

Esme and jasper nodded in agreement.

Alice held her breath and stared out the window. In only fifteen minutes, they would come to the abandoned home that Edward was hiding in. And hopefully, they would be bringing him back home.

* * *

_"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I will not be ashamed..."_

Edward's eyes snapped open, half surprised. He'd been used to hearing Alice's annoying ring tone, never Rosalie's. He'd never even gotten a phone call from her before, in all the decades that he had known her. Emmett had applied the ring tone one day when they had been in a fight and Edward never bothered to change it, completely forgetting about it. He hesitated. Should he pick it up? If she were calling, it must be beyond serious. She wouldn't call him if it wasn't an emergency...

He moved slowly, as if his muscles had become stiff over time. To him, it sort of felt like they did, even though it was impossible. He slid the screen up wit his thumb and and pulled it slowly to his ear. ""Rose?" His voice sounded cold, dead.

"Oh, my God! You picked up!" She said in a rush. "I really didn't think that you would. Thank God!" She stopped off for a moment. "Oh Edward, you have to come home now. We need you so much."

Either she had become and award winning actress of that was actually true concern in her voice. Questioning her motives, he chose his words carefully. "Rose, I can't come back to Ithaca right now, I just want to be alone for a little-"

"We are not in Ithaca you _idiot_. We. Are. In. Forks!" She screamed. The anger was clear in her tone. _That_ was something that he was used to.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was up on his feet, stalking around the room, matching her anger. "How _dare _you? I told you not to go back there, to stay out of her life!" He roared, absolutely furious.

She laughed bitterly on the other end. "We're here to clean up your mess Edward. She's barely alive. She ran away from home two weeks ago and has been camped out in your room, dying, all alone." His movements stilled as Rosalie's words sunk in. "She needed us and we abandoned her." He could hear her take a deep breath and try to calm herself down. "Listen I don't really like you right now, but you've bot to be here for Bella, as soon as you possibly can. She was only really conscious for a few minutes when we first got here. I never pegged you for someone who would sleep with a girl and then ditch them, but now you have to get your ass back here and take care of this."

With her words, Edward was transported back to Bella's birthday. As the clock had struck midnight, signifying her eighteenth birthday, she had asked for only one thing as a gift. He had been foolish to give it to her, she had trapped him when he had told her that she could have anything for her birthday It had been everything he'd ever dreamed it would be, he'd controlled himself well and she had certainly seemed to enjoy herself. He'd had to leave early the next morning, her father had plans to wake her with gifts from himself and her mother. He'd kissed her sweetly on the forehead and escaped through the window.

It hadn't been until her sweater was ripped and Carlisle was picking pieces of glass from her arm, that he knew what he had done. He saw hand prints on her skin, his own. He had hurt her the night before, and during the party. She had suffered so many injuries because of him. He'd had to leave.

Edward shook his head to clear his thoughts, but he was still confused. "What does her dying have anything to do with us sleeping together? And how do you even know about that?"

"Um... well, Bella is sort of pregnant..."

The phone dropped from his hand and fell to the wooden floor, but he could still hear her perfectly. "It's really bad Edward. Carlisle doesn't know how to fix this. She's so sick. You have to get here as soon as you can. She begged for us to take care of him, she cares so much for your baby Edward."

He bend and scrambled for the phone. "How sick is she, what is it doing to her?" He'd left her for protection, but he had left behind something of himself to kill her anyway. He had to; of course. He had always known that he would be the cause of her death. Now his fears were confirmed.

There was more hesitation from Rosalie's end of the line. "She's lost a lot of weight. Carlisle is estimating about thirty pounds now. She can't keep anything down. He says that she's not accepting any of the intravenous into her body either. Edward, you know I don't beg, not for anything, but I'm begging you to come home right now." He didn't mention to her that the fact that she was begging for the first time, on Bella's behalf, was akin to hell freezing over.

"I'll be there as soon as I can rose. You know how much I love her."

He could almost hear her nod through the phone. "I know. And I'm sorry that I always disapproved. Esme, Alice and Jasper are on their way to get you right now, you might want to wait for them."

"Thank you." He said honestly. "I'll see you in a little while."

He was about to hang up, but her voice stopped him. "Edward, wait. There's something else you should know, among other things." She hesitated. "You should know that, if it is her wish and it comes down to it, we are going to change her. You have no say in this."

He was shocked enough to only mutter a quick "alright" before hanging up the phone.

Numbly, he descended the decrepit stairs to the main floor and walked out into the night. He sat himself down on the one concrete step by the doorway and waited patiently for his family to get there.

He was sure that he had somehow found himself dreaming, although it was impossible for him to do so. There was no chance that any of this could have happened. Fate was playing a cruel trick on him, and he was unsure of what was the true reality.

It was only a few minutes later that he heard the buzz of his families minds coming closer. Alice was worried about reveling too much. Jasper was trying to think of a strategy on how to approach without him noticing. He scoffed. Even if he had been completely insane, he would have heard their thoughts from a mile away, and if he hadn't spoken to Rosalie, he would have already been gone.

Esme, sweet Esme, was only worried for what condition they would find him in. He learned from her thoughts that she felt shame for not going to Bella, not being able to handle seeing her. He could understand where she was coming from. He'd heard her thoughts for many years, on the silent musings about her lost son. He perhaps knew better that even Carlisle, just how much she thought about him and grieved for him. She thought, perhaps, that if she were to lose her only human daughter, that not seeing her deterioration would make it a little easier. The closer they came, he could read her thoughts more coherently. _I can't lose them both... I can't go through this again..._

Edward hung his head in shame. Regardless of Esme's thoughts, he would follow through on his plans of suicide when and if Bella ever left the world. He would only stay long enough to explain to Esme that it was for the best.

"Edward?" While lost in thought, they had pulled up. They had gotten out of the care and were approaching him cautiously. It was Alice who had spoken.

He stood up, and took a moment to look into each of their eyes before speaking.

"Please... take me to her."


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoying?

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Although he had hated Edward with such passion, his hopes of him being with his daughter had been doused when Carlise had informed him that she had not run away to be with him. He had created this little world in his mind, where although he was left furious, she was happy and safe with him, tucked away somewhere nice and warm. Not wanting for anything. He wanted to believe that she didn't give a damn about how much he and Renee were worried. Wanted to believe that Edward had taken whatever trust fund Charlie knew he had and whisked her away to someplace exquisite, forcing gifts upon her every day.

It was much better than the alternative.

Much better than what he knew now to be the truth.

Charlie sat silently on Bella's bed, looking around the room for any clue, any hint as to where she had gone. He feared the worst as both a parent and a police officer. He had seen too much in his twenty years as a cop to believe that this would end well. The thing that worried him the most was that she hadn't even taken her beloved truck. It had been sitting in the driveway since the day that they found her lost on the forest floor. She had disappeared without a trace.

As he thought back to that night, he shivered. During the long hours of searching for her, and finding out that the Cullen's had up and left, he'd thought, even then, that maybe the two had run away with each other. Despite it being a very un-Bella like move. It had never made any sense to him that Edward had just left her there, all alone. He'd hated seeing it directed towards his only daughter, but he couldn't deny the love and devotion Edward displayed when looking at and being around Bella.

Had she secretly known all along how sick he was? Was that why she had began mourning him as though he were dead rather than if he had just broken up with her? Maybe Alice had warned Bella of her brother's illness, they had always been so close. Of course it was also a strong possibility that she had just put it together herself and had not confronted him about it.

Bella had always been an observant girl, even from a very young age. Truth be told, Charlie should have figured it out a while ago. Now that he knew the truth, all of the little oddities began to add up. He'd never seen the boy eat anything, and when he had questioned Bella about it, she had muttered something about allergies and a strict diet, but it looked like she had been holding back, hiding something. There were days when Charlie would glance at Edward and notice the extreme paleness of his skin and the pronounced, bruise like circles that darkened his eyes. His frequent absence from school, but still honor roll grades and history of home schooling should have been a huge hint to. He knew it had nothing to do with disciplinary problems; the Cullen children had always been the most well behaved children in town.

He sighed, picking up one of Bella's pillows and holding it tightly to his chest. The scent of her strawberry shampoo wafted up into his face and hie found that the scent calmed him.

He felt immensely guilty for any ill feelings he'd had towards Edward in the past month. At one point, he had wished death upon the boy for doing what he had done to his daughter. He had no idea that he would get his wish. Thinking back to when he was seventeen, he realized that there were times that he could have been considered a class A jerk. He could understand why Edward thought that a clean break would be the most beneficial for Bella, and the selflessness it meant coming from him to do what he did. In order for her to live a somewhat normal life, he had sacrificed having her by his side in his last months.

If only he could have known the effect he would have had on her before leaving.

He knew that if he had not seen Carlisle at the airport that it was a possibility that the family would not have even mentioned to anyone that they were in town. They would have gone with whatever Edward's wishes were, especially pertaining to Bella. He wondered if they would have told her afterward, if they would have let her have any say in seeing him, to say her goodbye.

Now, they both would be lost. Anything could have happened to Bella in the last few weeks, especially considering how sick she had been in the days before her disappearance. The way that Carlisle had spoken of Edward's condition seemed final. Charlie was sure that Dr. Cullen had all of the very best contacts as far as doctors were concerned, and if he had that defeated look on his face and were returning him home, instead of to another specialist, it meant that the fight was almost over.

He squeezed his eyes shut, but silent tears seeped from them anyway. They rolled down his cheeks and were lost in his scruff.

""Please," He prayed. "If we have to lose them both, then please God, let them find each other."

"Charlie?" There was a light rapping of knuckles on wood. Charlie jumped, startled and looked up to see Jacob standing in the doorway of Bella's bedroom.

Concern darkened Jacob's features, and it looked as though he had grown up too much in the past month. _A fifteen year old should never have that look on his face... he's had to deal with too much. His mother's death. Having to take care of his father after both of his sisters up and left. And now this..._Charlie though, placing Bella's pillow back neatly on her bed. He stood up. "Hi Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

He frowned and shook his head, his long hair flying around his face. "No, I'm sorry. I was knocking on the front door for a while. I," He looked down at his feet embarrassed. "I got worried when you didn't answer."

Charlie looked at him sympathetically. "I"m find kid. What brings you over to this neck of the woods?" He asked, walking from Bella's room and down the stairs, speaking as Jacob followed him. When he entered the kitchen he made a beeline for the pizza box on the counter top. Taking a paper plate, he opened the lid and slapped two pieces onto a plate, then held it out to Jacob in a silent offering. When he shook his head no, Charlie shrugged and closed the box. Before he settled down at the dinner table, he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Jacob stood leaning against the kitchen counter. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help." He asked, gazing out the window into the dark woods off to the side of the house. "I overheard you talking to dad about getting a warrant to search the Cullen's house. I was thinking I could help."

Charlie shook his head, swallowing a sip of his beer before answering. "I've decided not to do that. I spoke to Carlisle a few hours ago, she isn't with them."

Jacob's eyes narrowed and darkened. "You're going to just take their word for it?" His hands gripped the edge of the counter top, his knuckles becoming white.

"I ran into Dr. Cullen at the airport when I was dropping off Renee. They will all be back in town for a little while, the reason why is a private matter which I will not discuss with you. We spoke about what happened, and I told him about Bella. Jacob, I trust what he had to say, there is no reason for me to go snooping around in their business." Charlie spoke with determination, trying to make Jacob understand that he should not harass them. He knew that people on the reservation had problems with the Cullen's for years, but never knew the reason why. There was no way that he would allow any of the Quiliute's to bother them, they had enough on their plate, as did Charlie.

Charlie watched as a tremor went through Jacob's whole body and he pushed himself away from the counter, stalking out of the house. The door slammed closed behind him.

* * *

Edward lay in the back seat of the rental, his head resting atop Esme's lap. He hadn't spoken a word since he had begged them to take him to Bella the night before. Since then, they had attempted to get him to hunt, going so far as to bring a bleeding calf up to his mouth. Still, he hadn't made a move to drink. When they realized that their attempts were in vein, they had given up and taken him on their newly purchased private plane. While Edward didn't have any interest in animals, they weren't positive if he would feel the same about humans. They had landed safely, Jasper piloting the flight. Esme had waited with Edward outside of the airport, practically having to hold him up, while Alice and Jasper rushed to get the keys to their rental.

"Edward." Esme said his name softly, stroking her fingers through his disheveled hair, trying to snap him out of his trance. "What made you decide to wait for us instead of run? Alice had seen you trying to get away..."

She watched as his eyes went from looking blankly at the ceiling, to closing them. "Rosalie called me." His voice thick with emotion. "She told me what I did."

Esme looked puzzled. She was not only surprised that Rosalie had called him, and had gotten though, but she hadn't called them to let them know about Bella's condition. "Honey, what do you mean? You didn't do anything..." She tried to reassure him.

He flinched visibly. "She hasn't called you. You don't know what I've done." He whispered.

Jasper almost lost his grip on the steering wheel as the self hatred hit him. "Just please tell us what's going on. What did Rosalie say to you?" He asked cautiously, sending him a wave of calm.

"She's pregnant." He said bluntly. Esme couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

Jasper swerved into the next lane for a brief moment, but managed to right himself a second later.

"That _thing_, whatever it is, is killing her. I'm killing her." He closed in on himself, turning onto his side and pulling his legs up to his chest. "Rose said she looked like she was eight months pregnant already, but she has has lost about thirty pounds."

Esme was glad that Edward wasn't looking at her to see the horror written on her face. The words that came from her mouth next, shocked even herself. "Can't Carlisle terminate, so he can save her?"

Edward pressed his face into Esme's stomach, letting out a sob. She wrapped her arms around him. Alice turned around from the passenger seat, sadness written across her face. Esme wanted to sob with her son, but she knew she had to be strong. She was terrified for him. She'd never before seen any vampire that looked as close to death as he did, and she wondered if it were possible for a vampire to die of a broken heart, or even starvation. His eyes were sunken in, his cheekbones sharp against his white skin. It appeared as if he too had lost weight right along with Bella, though she knew that it was only the lack of blood that had thinned him out.

"She begged them to take care if it. She loves it." He whispered agonizingly into her shirt.

While Esme could understand Bella's point of view of loving, what might be, a child, she felt torn. What would she have done in Bella's position? She had no idea.

They were about twenty minutes from the house when red and blue flashing lights appeared behind them. Jasper cursed, he'd been going over ninety miles an hour and they didn't have time for this. He considered flooring it, but Alice grabbed his arm. She half giggled and half snorted. "Jasper, pull over." She shook her head as he took her advice and slowed down, pulling onto the shoulder. The police car followed. "I don't know why this keeps happening, or why I'm not seeing it until it's too late to stop it, but that's Charlie. Edward, there's something we didn't tell you that is very important, so you're going to have to pay attention." She was abruptly cut off by Charlie knocking on Jasper's window.

He pressed the button and it slowly lowered. Charlie looked in at Jasper, shocked, then suddenly laughed. "I keep running into you guys."

The sound of Charlie's voice brought Edward around enough to hear Alice's thoughts directed at him. _EDWARD!! Listen to me. Carlisle told him that we were returning because you were very sick and this is where you wanted to be comfortable. He also told him that's why you left, to protect Bella's feelings. Charlie doesn't hate you! Just... act sick. _

Edward almost choked. Act sick? He was _dying._

Jasper lowered his head. "I'm sorry sir, I just wanted to get home quickly. Esme was telling me to slow down, but I didn't listen."

"Esme?" He crouched down and finally saw Esme sitting in the back, a strained smile on her face. He hadn't been able to see her before because of the darkness and the tinted windows. "Hi, I'm sorry, I didn't even see you." He blushed slightly. "Listen, could I speak with you for a moment? Outside of the car?"

"Of course Charlie. Just give me one moment to get out of here." She said sweetly.

Trying to be polite, he opened the door for her. It was then, that he got his first look at Edward. He'd been under the impression that they had already gotten him home, not that he was in the back seat of the car.

They all heard Charlie's quick intake of breath, and noticed that after that, he had stopped breathing.

Quickly, Alice tried to fill in more blanks. _He does not know anything about where Bella is. All he knows is that she ran away two weeks ago, only leaving a note. He only found out a day or so ago about your "condition." _

Edward moaned softly and turned his head. He would play along if it would help him get to Bella faster. He was sure that the more sick he acted, the sooner Charlie would let them leave. "Charlie?" He blinked his eyes a few times, as if trying to focus them. "Charlie, where's Bella?" He squinted.

"Edward, hush now, go back to sleep." Esme said, running her hand threw his messy hair again and sliding out from under his head. She gently placed his head on the cushioned seat and kissed his forehead before stepping out of the car and closing the door.

For the first time ever, Charlie's thoughts came through to Edward, crystal clear.

_Edward, I am so sorry. I can't believe I even thought for a second this would be something that I wanted. How could Bella have handled this if she had actually gotten to see him like this? There's no way she would have survived either, if she's even alive now... He's lost so much weight... He's so far gone. _Images rushed at him, Bella being carried from the woods, the doctor advising to put her into psychiatric care, after days of not eating and not responding to anything. Him finding her sick, slumped onto the bathroom floor time and time again. Edward didn't know if he could handle it anymore.

"Charlie, how are you? Carlisle informed me about what happened with Bella. I am so sorry. Please let me help." Esme begged softly, in almost a whisper.

Charlie took both of her hands in his, noting how cold they were but not dwelling on it. "Thank you. How are you? You haven't told Edward about her being missing right? I'm sure that would only make this worse for him... maybe it would be better if you didn't tell him." He suggested.

Alice reached back and tapped Edward once on the shoulder. _This is going to go on for a while if you don't do anything._

Edward nodded. He couldn't take Charlie's thoughts anymore and he needed to be with Bella.

He struggled to get up, making a show of it and gently pushed the car door open. Weakly placing both feet on the concrete he gripped the door tightly for support and heaved himself out. Breathing heavily he looked over to see Esme and Charlie staring at him, shocked.

"What do you mean, about Bella being missing?" He gasped out, stumbling towards them. Half of it wasn't an act, he was weak and he was tired. Charlie rushed towards him and reached him just as his legs collapsed from underneath him. He closed his eyes as Charlie gently lowered him to the ground. "Where is she? What happened?" He swallowed and opened his eyes half way, looked up at Charlie's suddenly ashen face. "I have to find her!"

He could hear two Jasper and Alice exiting the car, but kept his eyes trained on Charlie. "Son, there's nothing that you can do right now. You have to take care of yourself-" Charlie began.

Edward reached up with both hands and gripped the front of Charlie's police uniform. "I have to help her!" He said, struggling to get up.

The play acting was getting to him. He actually found himself dizzy. He blinked a few times, trying to get the world to stop swimming. He heard footsteps rushing towards them as Charlie easily pushed him back to the ground.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, running forward and grabbing his shoulders, just as Edwards eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his head limply lolled to the side.

Alice screamed


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight, Twilight owns me. **

**I hope those of you reading are enjoying :) As I've said before, any reviews are helpful. Let me know how I'm doing, I'm very much new to this. **

* * *

Carlisle wasn't sure how much longer Bella had left.

He was leaning against the door frame of Edward's bedroom, watching as Rosalie ran a cold washcloth over Bella's burning forehead. Emmett had moved a bed from the guest room into Edward's room earlier in the night, and they had moved her back in there. She seemed to be more comfortable being surrounded by his things.

Rosalie hummed while washing Bella, careful not to upset the oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth. Carlisle had been able to grab medical supplies from the hospital, using the excuse again, that he needed them for Edward. The lie had become extremely helpful in everything. His old coworkers were all more than happy to help and lend him anything that he asked for. He'd gratefully accepted, taking everything from equipment to bagged pints of blood, leaving a hefty donation.

But nothing had helped. In the hours immediately following them finding her, she had spiked a fever so high, topping out at 107 that they thought they would lose her immediately. Rosalie and Emmett had taken turns lying with her in bed, pressed up against her to keep her cool, talking to her softly. She never once responded to them. They had finally gotten her fever to drop down to 104, but she was so dehydrated that Carlisle worried that it wouldn't matter. She hadn't been able to keep anything down previously, and the intravenous that he had hooked her up to didn't seem to be helping.

"Don't you worry about a thing Bella. You and the baby are going to be just fine." Rosalie cooed.

The statement made Carlisle shudder. He wasn't so sure about that. He had no way of seeing it; the ultrasound machine could not get an image at all. And had had noted the slowing of its heartbeat, as the hours went on. Neither Bella nor the baby was getting any fluids or nutrients.

He wasn't even positive if they would make it until the sun came up.

Finally walking into the room, he sat on the other side of the bed from Rosalie. "Rose," He started. She looked up at him, eyes worried. "We have to talk about this. I don't think that there's any way for us to save the both of them."

She shook her head in denial. "But she wants us to save _him_, she said so herself."

Carlisle reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know what she said Rosalie. But we are losing them. I give it only a few hours for the both of them. I don't know how much he is developed, or if he can even survive outside of her womb. We have to think rationally here. We'll have to change Bella-"

"No."

The voice was muffled under the oxygen mask, and barley above a whisper but they both heard her loud and clear. Carlisle gasped and reached over, pulling the mask up to allow her to speak. Bella's eyes would not focus on them, her voice was husky but she spoke with as much conviction as she could. "I don't want you to change me. The baby is the only thing that matters. Promise me you won't change me, please." She whispered.

Rosalie stroked Bella's blazing hot cheek with her hand. "But you've always wanted that before. Why won't you let us save you?"

A tear escaped out of the side of Bella's eye and she blinked a few times. "I don't want to live forever," she struggled to breathe. "Not without him. He said he didn't want me. If I can't come back from this, I don't care. Just save our son." She began to cough again, gasping for air. She tried to lift her hand to cover her mouth but found even that difficult.

Carlisle gripped her shoulders and tried to keep her body still from the convulsing. It was then that the smell of blood hit him in the face. "Bella?" He asked.

She wasn't paying any attention to him. She was staring in horror at her hand. It was covered in blood from all of her coughing. "Bella, I am going to put the oxygen back on you okay?" She didn't bother to answer Carlisle but felt it being settled back over her nose and mouth.

Carlisle tried to sooth her, tried to calm her down, and finally after a few minutes, she was breathing regularly. He was about to start asking her more about her decision to not be turned when he phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and saw that it was Esme. _She's going to have my head since I didn't call her about this… I just didn't know what to say…_

He smiled sweetly at Bella, he had an idea.

"Bella, would you mind if I put you on speaker phone? I'm sure Esme would love to hear you say that you're alright, they've all been very worried about you." Carlisle offered. He watched as her eyes lit a little and she nodded.

He pressed the button for the speaker phone and placed it on the nightstand. "Esme, darling, I have Bella here-"

"Carlisle!" Esme cried through the phone. "We're on our way to you right now. Charlie is giving us a police escort to the house. There's something wrong! Edward is dead! Well… I mean he was dead anyway, but I think there's really something wrong. He won't wake up and he won't respond to anything. He tried to get out of the car to talk to Charlie and he just collapsed and Alice said his future went blank…"

Carlisle grabbed the phone and quickly turned off the speaker, but it was too late. He watched the monitor as Bella's pulse raced and her blood pressure spiked. She was choking as if she were being strangled. "Edward!" She was struggling to sit up, trying to reach for the phone. Emmett ran into the room at top speed, having heard everything from the living room downstairs. Rosalie was trying to calm Bella down, to no avail.

"Esme, how could he have collapsed?" Carlisle asked, pulling on his blond hair.

He could hear the siren in the background, Alice shouting Edward's name, probably trying to still wake him. "You'll see him for yourself when we get there Carlisle. He's not… well. We'll put him in his room and just explain to Charlie that it's over. I don't even know! Charlie has already noticed that he wasn't breathing and had no pulse. There's nothing we can do about that now. He wanted to take him straight to the hospital, but I just wouldn't allow it."

He looked into the faces of his children.

Emmett was staring at him in absolute horror. It had never occurred to him that anyone in his resilient family could die. Now he was looking at the possibility of his brother already being dead, his sister dying in front of him in moments along with, technically, a nephew.

Rosalie was still trying to snap Bella out of it, but the more Rosalie spoke to her the faster her heart raced. He could hear Rose crying "Don't you dare do this to me Bella." Under her breath. Bella's eyes were wide open, staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. A tremor went through her, becoming more and more violent until her entire body began to convulse. She was going into a full blown seizure, Carlisle knew he had very little time.

"We'll be ready for you Esme." He didn't wait for a response from her before he hung up the phone. Rushing across the room, he opened his black medical bag and pulled out out a little case. Inside the case, were a hypodermic needle and a small bottle with liquid in it. The label read Pentobarbital*. He shoved the tip of the needle into the bottle and gathered the liquid in the tube. He advanced quickly towards Bella.

Rosalie growled at him. "Won't that hurt the baby?"

"Rosalie, they both about to die, I have to get her to calm down. Now move out of the way." Carlisle tried to stay calm but they had so little time to work with. She moved out of the way, lowering her head and allowed him to access Bella's limp arm. He gently slid the needle under the pale skin of her arm and pressed the plunger.

Bella's body stilled against the pillows, her eyes closed.

The heart monitor flat lined.

Carlisle let out a curse, one which Rosalie and Emmett had never heard him use in their entire existence. They were both afraid. "Please go downstairs and wait for Edward to get here." He said quickly, spinning towards the pile of other medical equipment. He only had to search a moment before he found the defibrillator box. While Rose and Emmett ran from the room, Carlisle set the box upon the bed, ready to use. Before setting the charge however, he ran back to his bag to fill up another hypodermic with adrenaline** and thrust the needle straight through her ribcage and into her heart. Pushing the plunger down again, he waited for any sign of a heartbeat.

It beat once.

Twice.

And stopped

Carlisle threw the hypodermic at the wall in frustration, causing a chunk of the plaster to fall to the floor.

After ripping open the top of Bella's shirt to expose her pale emaciated torso, he then pulled the cartridge handle and waited for it to charge. Carlisle placed the pads on the on her chest and pressed the flashing orange shock button. Her body lifted off of the bed and he winced, being able to hear the electric shock coursing through her body.

He leaned over the side of the bed and put his hands on both sides of her face. "Bella, come back _now_." He said fiercely. "You will _not_ do this to my son, or to our family. You have a baby that needs your help. You _must_ get your heart beating!" He shouted close to her face. Pulling away he reached down and pressed the shock button again. Once more, her body arched.

The sound of her heart was music to his ears.

He dropped to his knees resting his face in the blanket. For the first time in over four hundred years, Carlisle felt tired.

For the moment, her heartbeat was strong. He felt confident that she would last for at least a little while longer. At least until Edward was home.

Carlisle pulled his head up and looked at his daughter. She looked... almost peaceful.

It was then that he heard the police siren racing towards the house. He reached his hand over and pushed the hair out of Bella's face, brushing it behind her ears. "Edward has come home to you Bella. We'll find out what's wrong. He loves you so much, you'll see." Leaning over, he placed a kiss on her still burning forehead, turned the sound down on the heart monitor and left the room.

When he reached the living room, he found Emmett holding Rosalie in his lap, sitting on the couch. They both looked up as he entered. Although he wasn't Jasper, he could feel the apprehension rolling off of them.

Wearily, he dropped himself onto the couch opposite them. "She's stable, for now." Was all that he could get out.

Outside, he heard car doors slam.

Now, it was time to see if his son would be alright.

* * *

*Pentobarbital--Pentobarbital's FDA approved human uses include treatment of seizures and preoperative (and other) sedation; it is also approved as a short-term hypnotic. Pentobarbital has also been used for physician assisted suicide. The Coroners report of Marilyn Monroes death concluded her death was due to a massive overdose of 47 capsules.

**Adrenaline-Cardiac arrest from any cause Adrenaline is a naturally occurring sympathomimetic that possesses both alpha (α) and beta (β) adrenergic agonist activity. α1 and α2 stimulation leads to marked peripheral vasoconstriction and a subsequent increase in systemic vascular resistance. This, in turn, leads to an increase in both cerebral and coronary perfusion. In the beating heart, stimulation of β1 receptors leads to increased force and rate of contraction of the heart which can have a negative impact on the situation by increasing myocardial oxygen demand, thus increasing the risk of myocardial ischaemia. However, β-adrenergic stimulation may enhance cerebral blood flow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight is not mine**

**Thanks for all the great reviews :)**

**I'm glad I was able to get this up tonight. I'm going to a "Twilight Moms" wine tasting lol. Should be fun :) Have a nice Friday night everyone!**

* * *

The first thing that Bella became aware of, was that her face was very warm.

Opening her eyes, she squinted at the bright sunlight, shining down from the clear blue sky. She lifted her hand to shield her face from it and then waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. It only took her a moment to realize that she was lying in the meadow.

Her heart twisted at the sight.

Bella brought herself into a sitting position and looked around. The flowers in the meadow were at full bloom, the grass a beautiful brilliant green. The perfection of this magical place hurt.

"Bella, love."

Bella gasped and turned around, planting her hands on the ground so she would not tip over.

Standing hidden in the shadow of the trees, as he had so many months ago, Edward was watching her with a pained expression. "Edward." She breathed out, his name still hurt to say but not as much as seeing his beautiful face did.

They both were as still as statues, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was Edward who cracked first, rushing to her in the blink of an eye and pulling her into his arms. "Bella, oh Bella…" He gasped between placing light kisses on every inch of her face. His hands ran through her hair, stroking it, getting tangled in it. Neither of them cared.

They were together, and that was all that mattered.

"Never leave me again." Bella whispered.

He pulled away from her, but only far enough so that he could look into her eyes. "Never again Bella, I swear." He went back to kissing her.

Bella was lost; she had never thought she would feel this way again. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his attention, wanting for it to never stop.

But something was nagging her. Something about him, the way he looked. There was something that she was forgetting…

Edward's hands ran up and down her body as he kissed her, as though he was checking her over, making sure she was really there. She smiled, and did the same thing, brushing her hands over every inch of him… when his hand reached her stomach, she gasped. "The baby!" She gasped, sitting up in his arms, alarmed.

He looked at her stomach, shocked. "I'd forgotten…" He muttered, pulling back from her, not meeting her eyes.

Bella was furious. "You're not going to walk away from me again, you promised me." She shouted, hitting her balled up fists against his chest. To her surprise, he fell backwards and she tumbled on top of him. They both lay there stunned. Her hands were still resting on his chest when she realized that there was something, different… "Edward, your heart is beating." She spoke softly. His eyes snapped up to meet hers in shock.

His emerald green eyes.

She pushed herself off of him and backed away. "What's happening?" She said frantically to herself. _Am I dreaming? Am I dead?_ The last thing that she had remembered was being so scared for him. She'd heard Esme shouting on the phone, about Edward being dead.

Edward was crawling cautiously towards her. A human Edward.

"We're both dead." She calmly stated.

Edward shook his head. "No, I don't believe that we are." He sat back in the grass and pulled up a few pieces of grass. "I don't exactly know what to call this, but we aren't dead. I can still hear Alice and the others in my head. Charlie is freaking out. "

"Charlie?" She asked.

He nodded. "When I lost consciousness, he was with us. He thinks I'm dead, Alice couldn't stop him before he checked for a pulse." He shrugged, and then laughed a little. "This will make dating you a little bit harder in the future."

A few tears fell from her eyes and he reached over to brush them away. She looked up at him, her expression hopeless. "Where's the baby Edward? He has to be alright."

He suppressed a shudder. "He's probably fine. I don't think these are our real bodies." He smiled crookedly at her, trying to lighten the situation. He didn't want to worry her. "If it was my real body, I wouldn't look like this." He pointed to himself, twisting his arm back and forth.

Bella laughed a little through her tears.

He tilted his head to the side, glad to hear her laughter after so long. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head. "You look weird when you don't sparkle." She reached out and traced her hand down his soft, warm arm.

Edward's eyebrow lifted and he playfully punched her arm. "I look weird?" Her eyes lit up at his playfulness and she threw herself at him full force, sending them both back onto the grass. He wrapped his arms around her, and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Edward held her as close as he could, enjoying the fact that he was able to do so without crushing her. That he could smell her without wanting to kill her. Kiss her without the burn in his throat.

It was heaven.

Even though he was almost positive that it was not.

They lay there for what seemed like forever until he noticed that she had begun to drift off. "Bella." He shook her a little. She didn't open her eyes, but nodded against his chest. "Bella, I don't think that you should go to sleep." He sat up and pulled her with him, but she still kept her eyes closed. Edward slapped his hand lightly against the side of her cheek. "Bella!"

She moaned. "Edward, I'm so tired, please let me sleep for a little while."

He shook his head frantically even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see him. "No. I promised that I would never leave you again. You've got to promise me the same thing, right now." But she didn't, she didn't say a word. He shook her again. "Bella please, I love you. You're scaring me."

For the first time in ninety two years, he was able to shed tears. They fell from his eyes and onto her face, making it look like they were both crying. He held her tight, begging for her to come back. Had she died or had she woken up?

The sun was beginning to go down in their world and as it did, the temperature began to drop. He noticed her fading. She was becoming almost translucent. "No… Bella… please…" He closed his eyes as he wept, and pressed his lips to her cold ones.

When he opened them, she was gone.

"No!" He screamed into the darkening sky. Rain began to pour down from the sky and it had him soaked in seconds. He let himself fall back, onto the muddy ground. He just didn't care anymore. He screamed her name until his voice went hoarse.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if this had been how Bella felt the day that he had left her. The brief flash that he had seen in Charlie's mind of that night was on repeat in his head, even thought the voices of his family had faded out a long time before.

The cold was starting to get to him and he shivered. Another thing he wasn't used to. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled into a tight ball.

And he drifted.

* * *

This time when Bella woke, it wasn't nearly as pleasant.

As she tried to move she realized that it wasn't pleasant at _all. _She searched around the room and found herself to be completely alone, although she could hear voices coming from somewhere outside of the room.

It was then, that she began to remember everything that had happened. She glanced down to her swollen belly to assure herself that he was still in there. She worried. Just last week, he had been kicking like crazy. Now there was no movement that she could detect at all. She weakly rubbed her stomach, wishing she would have been able to hold him at least once.

Bella had been able to hear everything that Carlisle and Rosalie said about her condition. She knew there was no way that she would make it out of this alive. She'd had hoped they would be able to save the baby, but hearing their tones before, she knew that it was impossible. There was only one thing that she could do, beside sit and wait to die.

She could try to help Edward.

Bella didn't have any special powers of any kind, despite that fact; she knew that Edward was close. She examined the machines that were currently hooked to her and groaned. She would have to be very careful about the intravenous, the other things, would be easy. She'd had a lot of practice. Pulling the clip off of her finger, she threw that to the side. Now was the hard part. She used the blanket to cover the entry point and pulled the needle out. She wanted to scream so badly but she held back and made sure to keep the wound covered. She was in the house with at least seven vampires and she would not be making that mistake again.

She struggled to pull her pained body out of the bed and slowly made her way towards the door, using the wall to support her. On the way there, she noticed Carlisle's medical bag resting on top of Edward's dresser. She reached into it and clasped her hand around his surgical instrument case. It was just what she needed.

She finally reached the door and slowly turned the knob, hoping she didn't make too much noise. It creaked for only a second before it opened. She let out a breath and continued down the hallway, clutching the case in one hand and using her other hand to steady her against the wall. Every few feet she would have to stop and catch her breath.

Down below, she could still hear voices, and was sure that one of them was Charlie, making her confidant that she actually had been with Edward in that meadow and it had not been just a dream. She finally reached Carlisle and Esme's bedroom at the end of the hall and let herself in.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she could see him lying atop the bed, although not clearly. She closed the door behind her and used the last of her strength to get herself onto the bed

She finally got a good look at him.

"Oh, Edward, what have you done to yourself?" She asked tearfully, reaching over and cupping the side of his face.

This wasn't the happy and healthy human boy that she had left in the meadow. And he was not the beautiful and strong vampire that had left her three weeks prior. He was a skeleton, just like she was. She didn't even think it was possible for vampires to physically change, let alone this drastically. It was so startling. She found herself instinctually searching for a pulse, waiting for his chest to rise and fall, but neither thing happened. While she knew that those things wouldn't even happen while he was up and about, it just felt different.

He really _was_ dead.

He had told her in the meadow though, that he could still hear everyone, and that gave her hope. She pressed her lips to his, glad that she was able to do it one last time, in the real world. Taking his limp hand, she placed it on her bump. "This is our child Edward." She whispered to him painfully. "I'm so sorry that I'm not strong enough to give you this gift. He's such a miracle." Bella leaned over and gently opened his mouth. Swallowing thickly, she took a surgical knife from out of the case beside her and stared at the light reflecting off of it. "I can't give you that gift anymore, but I can give you another one."

She held her breath while she took the knife in her right hand and studied her left wrist in fascination. She'd always heard that cutting up or down the arm was the best way to kill yourself. _Too bad they never talk about which way was best for vampires to enjoy your blood_, she thought morbidly, and cringed. Before another thought could cross her mind, she used the scalpel to rip into her skin sideways. She gasped and dropped it onto the bedspread.

Bella hadn't expected it to hurt so badly.

Blood was pouring out more quickly than she would have liked, the knife had been sharper than she realized. She quickly brought up her wrist to Edward's mouth and watched as it filled with blood almost immediately. The loss was already making her woozy, and the smell was making her want to throw up. She let herself gradually fall onto the pillows next to him.

Bella was floating and she found that she didn't really mind the smell of the blood anymore. She was finding it a little hard to breathe though, it seemed as though the air in the room was thick and heavy. Her eyes slid closed.

She was almost gone when she finally felt it. Cold hands wrapped around her arm and his lips finally started taking the blood she offered. She heard him gulp greedily.

Bella smiled.

She had finally been able to save him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, sorry I waited until now to post. I had a very busy weekend (most of my weekends are) I'm in the final stages of planning my wedding, which is in six weeks and I get kidnapped each weekend to be tortured. So i always have limited contact near a computer. **

**As usual, I do not own Twilight, and I hope that you guys are all enjoying. Any comments/criticism, I'm completely up for and would appreciate it. **

**Thank you to all who have already reviewed. Just the fact that you seem to like my story makes me very happy. **

* * *

Jasper didn't waste any time as he threw the car into park and jumped out, then opened the back and gently pulled Edward from Esme's gentle grasp. As he rushed up to the house, Alice ahead to open the door, and Charlie behind helping to support Esme, he felt an odd sense of de javu. He wondered how it was possible that for the second time in only a few days he was carrying one of his family members limply up to the house. He hoped to God that it would be the last.

He rushed past Alice into the house, and into the living room. Carlisle jumped up from the chair he was sitting in at the same time that Emmett and Rosalie jumped from the couch.

"Quickly Jasper, put him on the couch." Carlisle instructed. Jasper did as he was told and made his way quickly back towards Alice, firmly wrapping his arm around her. She clutched onto him, her fingernails digging into his stone flesh.

Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a worried glance. When they had heard what Esme had shouted over the phone, they thought she had been overreacting, as any mother would. But as they looked on the body of their brother, they finally realized that she wasn't. How could he have changed so much? Have let himself get so bad? Rosalie buried her head in the crook of Emmett's arm, no longer able to watch.

Emmett's face was frozen in terror. Earlier, he had remembered vaguely, that he had never actually known anyone that had passed away before. Certainly not someone from his family. When he had been human, his parents and siblings had all been strong and healthy, even his grandparents were alive, which was unusual during that time period. He'd been the only one stupid enough to get into a situation and get killed. He had taken for granted that his family was supposedly indestructible. Emmett had never had to entertain the thought that any of them would die. Even when they had fought James, he had been completely confident that no one in his family would be hurt.

It felt like everything he though knew, was a lie.

Charlie took in the scene, a bit horrified. He had Esme clinging to him, her shoulder shaking, silently sobbing into his shirt. He felt as thought the whole situation was surreal. When Edward had collapsed in his arms he'd been terrified, but he thought that he had just fainted. But then he'd felt through Edwards thin shirt and realized how cold his body was and that his frantic breathing had completely stopped. While Alice had been screaming "No" over and over in his ear, he had reached down and touched Edward's neck, quickly realizing that he had no pulse. Without a second thought, he attempted the compressions and the mouth to mouth that he had been trained for early in his career, but it didn't seem to be getting him anywhere. There was no movement beneath his hands, no breathing coming from the boy. He'd suggested to Esme that they bring him quickly to the hospital but she had begged him not to. She wanted to bring him home, his final wish, and so that Carlisle and the rest of the family could say their good byes. She'd just looked so shattered that he could not find it in himself to refuse her. She had looked as shattered as Bella had when they found her back in September.

Carlisle was on his knees next to Edward, hovering over him on the couch. For show, he put checked his pulse even though he knew there would be nothing there. _Edward… please tell me you're alright somehow. I'm at a complete loss here… _He waited for a response, any kind of response. But he felt nothing, not even a twitch. He laid his head on top of Edward's chest and held him. This was no longer for show. He felt, in the pit of his stomach, that Edward was lost to them. He wept, while his family and Charlie watched, for what seemed like hours. Edward had been not only his oldest companion, but youngest son. They had learned a lot through each other when it had just been just the two of them. And learned how to be a family when Esme was introduced. Carlisle never liked to play favorites, but he and Esme had loved Edward so very much. Maybe it was because he was with them for so long or maybe it was because they knew he was always solitary, and always filled with such self hatred. He had always been a boy in pain. They worried about him constantly, about him being the only one in the house without a mate. Especially with his mind reading abilities. Bella had been able to change that, in the blink of an eye. Carlisle knew that they never had a chance apart. It had taken only three weeks for them both to deteriorate.

He wondered briefly, if they had been there for her, to help support her, if things would have turned out differently with her pregnancy. Perhaps, it would have gone easily, if the added stress of Edward being away from her had never been an issue.

Slowly he pushed himself off of Edward and looked at his family. They were all frozen, terrified. He swallowed and stood up. "Emmett, could you please-" He took a deep breath trying to steady his voice. "Could you please take your brother upstairs and put him in your mothers and my bedroom? I'd like to speak with Chief Swan for a moment."

Emmett nodded once and moved towards the couch. Gently, as if he were afraid to break him, he lifted Edward from the cushions. Carlisle watched as Emmett's usually happy face broke, and he rushed up the stairs cradling Edward as though he were a little child.

"Thank you for trying to help Charlie." Carlisle voice was genuine as he stared into Charlie's tired face. Esme dislodged herself from Charlie and ran straight at Carlisle; he wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed her head. _How would she handle the loss of another son?_ Carlisle wondered, thinking back to her human years and the child she bore, and lost, right before she attempted to kill herself.

Charlie shook his head and lowered his gaze, not being able to meet Carlisle's eyes. "I wish there was something more than I could have done… maybe if I had acted faster-"

Emmett walked back into the room and immediately went to pull Esme from Carlisle's embrace. Carlisle smiled sadly at him. She finally broke down in his arms, and he walked with her to the couch, taking the same position that he had with Rosalie, and held her gently on his lap. Carlisle knew that it helped for her to be held by one of her other sons. Carlisle's other children followed Emmett's example, crowding onto the couch, all reaching out towards Esme in comfort. Alice was the only one who hung back.

"Please don't think that way Charlie." Alice said, stepping forward. "Edward's been sick for a while. It was only a matter of time." She said, walking over to give him a soft hug. "He never said it, but I could tell that he really wanted to see Bella at least one more time. I'm sure, by asking to come here, that's what he really had meant." She sighed. "Now Charlie, you've got to tell us what you were talking about outside that car. What about Bella's disappearance?" She guided him over to the armchair that Carlisle had previously been occupying and instructed him to sit.

He squirmed, which had been her intention. Alice realized that it would make him incredibly uncomfortable to talk about Bella, when he and the family had watched Edward "die." But she had to figure out a way to get him out of there as soon as possible, without being too rude. She wondered how he would feel if he knew that he'd given mouth to mouth to someone who'd technically been dead for over eighty years. She mentally cringed. As she waited for Charlie's explaination, she attempted to search the future again, with no success. She couldn't see anything of Edward or Bella. It was all completely black. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her temples, rubbing them furiously. She was beginning to get a headache again.

Charlie sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know much. She left about two weeks ago, left a note. But there hasn't been any trace of her." He met Alice's pained gaze. "We've been sending out search parties, she didn't take her car, and when I checked the cab company, there was no record of anyone picking her up. It seemed like she left on foot, that's half of why I'm so worried, she was so sick before she left-" He cleared his throat. "I'd hate to even ask this... but, what Edward had, was it contagious?"

Alice almost snorted but kept herself in check. "No Charlie, it was not contagious."

Without warning, each of the Cullen's heard a small click from upstairs. The click of a door shutting softly. Esme's head snapped up from Emmett's shoulder, almost in shock. Carlisle shook his head in her direction, signaling her to not say a word. It was clear that Bella was awake, for the moment. He could hear her slowly shuffle down the hallway, most likely towards his bedroom where Edward was. He prayed that she knew not to come downstairs, the last thing that they all needed was for Charlie to see her, see what she looked like. He'd prefer to just let Charlie believe that Bella had disappeared off the face of the earth, holding onto that small hope that she was happy somewhere. He wondered if that was wrong of him. He also hoped that seeing Edward wouldn't send her into another seizure before he could get to her.

"I've got to get going." Charlie said, getting up slowly from the armchair. "Please, if there's anything I can do for you, let me know. I am so sorry for your loss." He mumbled.

Charlie was just beginning to say his goodbyes when Jasper tensed, his eyes immediately turning black. Alice grabbed his arm, trying to steady him next to her. They could all smell it now. The scent of Bella's blood, and plenty of it, wafted down the stairs towards them. They waited until Carlisle rushed him to the door and bid him a quick goodbye. "Emmett, keep Jasper here!" Carlisle shouted, rushing full speed up the stairs towards the bedroom. He crashed through the door, the frame shattered into little pieces.

He was met with a sight that would have made his blood turn cold, if he'd had any.

Bella was sprawled out on the bed, his bloody scalpel resting on her side. Her body was motionless except for her slight labored breathing. Edward had his hands wrapped around her arm and he was sucking greedily from her slit wrists, his eyes still closed. He was making small sounds of satisfaction. His face looked revitalized from the fresh blood that he was taking from her.

Without another moment of hesitation, he rushed over to the bed and ripped Bella away. Edward's eyes snapped open, his eyes blazing red, and growled. Carlisle cradled Bella's body in his arms carefully. Rosalie rushed in the room, straight for Edward and jumped on him, trying to keep his body down as he struggled to get to his meal. Esme and Alice stood in the door, shocked and still as statue's.

"Alice, Esme, please help restrain Edward." Carlisle said as calmly as possible rushing out of the room. He ran with Bella, back to Edward's room and gently settled her back down on the bed. He could still hear Edward struggling against the others, roaring in anguish to be separated from her.

Carlisle quickly grabbed some gauze to wrap around the still bleeding gash that Bella had inflicted on herself. He wanted to yell at her, to scream. How could she do this to herself? He leaned over her and took a large whiff of the wound. Then breathed a sigh of relief. Miraculously, there was no venom that he could smell within her bloodstream. With that, he wrapped the gauze tightly around her wrist a few times before getting up to grab a pint of blood from the supply that he had gotten from the hospital. He replaced her drip from before with the pint of blood and reinserted the needle back into her arm. With that finished, he sagged against the bed, slightly more relaxed.

Until Edward's frenzied cries became that of pain.

"Carlisle, please come back!" He heard Esme shout. He was up before she finished her sentence and back into their bedroom within seconds.

Edward sat huddled in the far corner, knees drawn up against his chest, rocking back and forth. His hands ripped at his hair. Between gasps he was muttering "I've killed her." Over and over again. The others were surrounding him, all looking terrified. It seemed to be the running theme in the house for the past few days.

Cautiously, Carlisle approached Edward and knelt on his knees in front of him. He held out his hands to stop his rocking. Edwards head snapped up and their eyes met. It took every ounce of willpower for Carlisle not to flinch at the vision of Bella's blood displayed clearly in Edward's eyes. "Edward, listen to me. Please, we need you to calm down." Jerkily, Edward nodded. "Good. Bella is alright, for the moment. She's lost a lot of blood, but I have set her up with a transfusion already. You didn't kill her. But I need you get control of yourself and help me."

Edward shuttered and threw himself into Carlisle's arms, into a tight hug. "I'll do whatever you need me to do, just please, help her..." Edward begged.

Carlisle closed his eyes and raised his head to the heavens. _Please God, if your listening, please help us all._

_

* * *

_

**Look! It's sort of not a cliffhanger lol. Sort of...**

**Was that alright?**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**My not updating before now has been unforgivable. I'm so sorry. As I've said in the previous chapter, wedding planning has been taking up most of my time. What used to take up only my weekends has now spilled into my week days. I work from 8am til 7pm. I can only just think... "Only 32 days until this dumb thing is over and then i can go ON with my life!" The final fitting of my dress is tomorrow (shudder), i'm getting the marriage license Friday and also going with Katie to get my nails done (For the first time EVER in my life) and my shower is this weekend, so I will most likely not be writing until next week. **

**I hoooope to get out the next chapter by next Monday. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews, they completely really brighten my day.**

* * *

When the sun rose in the morning, everyone in the house was surprised that Bella was still alive.

After the trauma her small body had been through in the last few hours, on top of the strain of the last few weeks, Carlisle strongly had his doubts. Going into cardiac arrest and then nearly bleeding out was something he thought that no one could possibly survive. Bella Swan had once again proved that she was as stubborn as ever.

The rest of the family had filtered back downstairs one after another, each making their excuses. Jasper and Alice had left first. While she could now see a small bit of Edward's future; it was undeniably linked so much to Bella's that it still wavered back and forth, all was still uncertain. It was like seeing a little bit of a picture, behind the fuzz of a television with no reception. The closer she physically got to Bella, the more it hurt her head and her heart She blamed herself for not seeing anything, for being a terrible friend. It was Edward who had finally sent her downstairs, after giving her a kiss on the forehead and assuring her that Bella would not ever blame her like that.

Emmett had joined them soon after, unable to handle the stress of seeing Bella like that. While he was overjoyed that his brother seemed to be doing better, he knew deep within his heart that if they lost Bella after all of this, that Edward would soon be following her.

Surprising both Esme and Edward, Rosalie had stayed with Bella for quite a while. She had gotten comfortable in the bed next to Bella was was reading out loud. Chapter after chapter from a copy of Withering Heights that Edward had tucked away in his closet. Esme was happy to see this change in her daughter; she only wished that it hadn't taken such a tragedy for Rosalie's loving side to finally show towards Bella.

Rosalie had only left because she had gotten into a fight with Edward. Thinking about it, Carlisle cringed.

Edward had calmed down enough where the family allowed him to sit on a chair next to Bella's bed. He'd been leaned over, an elbow resting on the mattress, his head in his one hand, while his other hand played with Bella's long brown tresses. Rosalie had been reading softly for the better part of the hour at that point, and Carlisle believed that all was well.

"Can't we get this thing out of her?" Edward mumbled with his eyes closed.

Rosalie hissed, dropping the book and leaning over Bella as if Edward were about to rip the child from her body at any moment. Edward, being startled, jumped from his chair and backed himself against the wall in shock. Then his expression turned angry. He looked menacing, his eyes blazing red, his fists clenching at his sides. "Rosalie, that thing is killing her! I'm trying to protect her."

She snorted scornfully. "Oh, and what a fine job you've done of that in the past Edward." She stepped off of the bed and stood in between Edward and Bella, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "She's already told me that she chooses for the child to live and not herself. You've hurt her so much she doesn't even want us to turn her into a vampire anymore." Rosalie's lips turned up in a mocking grin. "That's what you wanted wasn't it?"

Edwards face showed his shock. She didn't want to be turned anymore? How badly had he hurt her? Even if she lived, would she even take him back? He tried to remember the dream he had of her, of them together in the meadow and happy. Had it only been a dream? Had it been wishful thinking on his part?

Rosalie sighed and her eyes softened. Her anger became more like pleading. "She's beginning to look better. She's even got a little bit of color in her cheeks. She's going to be okay. I know it."

Edward slammed his hand down on his dresser, effectively crushing it. "She is in a _coma_ Rosalie! How could you think for even one moment that she looks better?" His nostrils flared. "She_ looks_ like death!"

She opened up her mind to him, showing him what Bella looked like when they had first arrived. Edward winced and fell back again. "You see? She does look better. Edward, I don't know what it is, but maybe you just being near her is helping her be strong enough to do this." She turned around and placed her hand gently on Bella's stomach. "It seems as though his heartbeat has gotten stronger too." She turned around and smiled at him when he opened his eyes, confused. "Yes, he has a heartbeat. So he can't be all monster, now can he?"

Slowly, she stepped towards Edward. "And you have to think about it this way. If the child dies, and you turn her, she will be devastated for the rest of her existence." Rosalie's head turned tilted slightly to the left, a slight smile turning up her lips. "But if you save the child, and then turn her...you could just say that you turned her for his benefit. He can't grow up without his mother. I'm sure with all the time we'll have after that, you'll find some way to make her fall in love with you all over again."

With that, she made her way towards the door then and paused before leaving. "I'm going downstairs to be with Emmett for a little while. But Edward, I will be listening, and if you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me."

Like Esme, Carlisle was also happy for the change in Rosalie, but worried for the rest of family. Edward's head was buried in the folds of the gold comforter. He watched as his shoulders shook in tearless sobs. He didn't know what to do to ease his son's pain. He had no answers for him.

He also had no explanations for what was happening to Bella.

Rosalie had been right. Bella's vitals were improving and Carlisle had no idea why. He had been a doctor for over a century, yet he could not tell Edward or the rest of the family anything. Could Rosalie have been right about their connection to each other? Could something like that, just being near her soul mate, bring her back from the brink of death?

Carlisle stood up straight and began to walk towards the bed. _Edward…?_

When he didn't look up in acknowledgement, Carlisle decided not to press his luck. He was lost in his own world at the moment. Seeing that Bella's bag of blood was nearly empty, he went to switch it when Edward's head shot up, his eyes wide. "What is it?" Carlisle asked, hands frozen in mid air.

"The blood-" He began.

"Edward?" A weak voice came from the bed, surprising them both. The both of them looked down at them in wonder. Bella was squinting up and had her nose scrunched up like a rabbit. She flung one arm onto her eyes to try to block the light. "You guys are supposed to have perfect vision; do you really need the light to be so bright in here?"

Less than a second later, the lights in the room were switched off and Edward was back to the bed. She pulled her hand off her face and looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Thank you." She whispered. Reaching up slowly, she touched his face. "You're real?"

Carlisle backed out of the room slowly to give them some time alone. _I'll be downstairs if you need me._ The moment that he saw Edwards head move slightly up and down he bolted down the stairs to share the news with the rest of the family.

Edward reached up with his own hand and covered Bella's against his cheek. "Yes, I'm real." He was so overwhelmed he didn't know what else to say to her at the moment.

She laughed a little. "You look a lot better than the last time I saw you." He lowered his gaze, ashamed. "You're eyes don't bother me, if that's what you're thinking."

He let out a little snort. "Sometimes I think you're the mind reader." Edward looked up, and gazed into her eyes. "Bella, I'm so very sorry for putting you through all of this. If there was any way that I can make it up to you…"

Bella gently placed her index finger over his lips. "Stop it. I thought we went through this all in the meadow. All is forgiven. I don't know how this is going to play out though. I heard Carlisle talking before, about my health, and the babies. Although I do feel better than I have in weeks…" She stopped, puzzled.

"Oh, that." Edward laughed. "I think I may have I figured that out. I didn't get a chance to tell Carlisle." He took a deep breath, getting ready to explain. "When you cut your wrist to feed me, everyone reached me with barely enough time to save you. Carlisle set you up with a blood transfusion." He stopped. When the confusion didn't leave her eyes, he continued. "I think the fetus needed blood Bella."

"OH!" Her eyes wide, Bella slapped her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that? I've been trying different things for weeks."

Edward laughed again and let out a sign of relief, sinking down next to her in the bed. He gently wrapped her in his arms needing to feel every inch of her. He felt lighter somehow. Just the fact that she was talking to him, with her usual sense of humor, was the greatest gift in the world. Would it be possible that this… fetus… was actually a child? Could thinks really be that easy for them finally?

He found himself truly hoping so.

"Um… Edward?" Bella said shyly. He pulled away from her slightly and noticed that her face was bright pink. "I would love to do nothing but lay here with you." He pulled back further. Was she rejecting him? Her eyebrows arched and she gave him the sweetest look in the world. "I'm starving; I haven't eaten in weeks…"

As the words left her mouth, her stomach roared to life, growling more loudly than he had ever heard it before. He heard laughing from downstairs and he let out a chuckle of his own. "Was that the baby or your stomach?"

Bella playfully slapped his shoulder. "Food. Now."

* * *

Thankfully Esme had done a little food shopping while the others had been preoccupied upstairs, and there were a ton of things for her to choose from. Edward carried her downstairs and they roamed through the unnecessarily large pantry off the side of the kitchen. Bella picked out a number of things from the shelves, blushing each time each time. Edward was happy to see her standing on her feet, even if she was leaning against him for support. After exiting the pantry, Esme entered the kitchen and insisted on cooking for her, stating that it had been too long since she'd had the pleasure of cooking anything, and rushing them into the living room.

They both settled comfortably on the couch, Bella's back against the armrest, her feet in Edwards lap. He was gently massaging her socked feet. Rosalie and Emmett entered the room a few moments after they had gotten comfortable. Rose sat on the love seat and Emmett made his way towards the couch and bent down in front of Bella. "I'd hug you, but I don't want to crush you." He stated, his eyes sad.

Bella beamed up at him, and held her arms out towards him. "Just don't squeeze too tightly." She told him. Not a moment later, Emmett's arms were around her, wrapped gently as if she were made of spun glass.

"Bella, don't scare me like that anymore okay?" He asked in her ear.

Bella pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. "Promise, scouts honor."

With her reassuring words, Emmett let out a loud laugh and jumped up from his spot on the floor. He seemed to be back to normal. "Okay then, who's ready to watch a movie?"

* * *

**I figured I'd actually leave you off with no cliffhanger. And a somewhat happy ending. **

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I actually had a bit of time to turn this out during work today. Now I'm off to my darn dress fitting. Fun fun. Wish me luck. **

**:) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie was sitting on her bed again.

He'd been sitting there for hours, lost in thought, still in his clothes since the night before. His arms were wrapped around one of her round purple throw pillows, the top of which was slightly moist. His gaze was fixed on the hardwood floor and hadn't wavered for some time.

He heard the muffled sound of the telephone ringing from downstairs and cringed. It had been about the fourth time that hour and it was before six in the morning.

Charlie knew he was being a coward.

Imagining what the call could be about, he shuddered. What if someone had found Bella? What if it _was_ Bella on the other line? How could he tell her that Edward had died in his arms and he had been unable to do anything about it? What if it was news that she was dead too? He was so shaken from the last few day's events that all he wanted to do was curl up on her bed and ignore the outside world completely.

He wanted to be like Bella had been when Edward had left.

Of course he'd seen people die before. In his line of work, it happened all of the time, even in a town as small and quiet as Forks. His mother had died peacefully in his presence years ago. But at the time, he had known it was coming. This, though, had shaken him to the core. He didn't know if it was simply because Edward was so young or because of his connection with Bella, but he was having a very bad time of it. Watching the look on the Cullen's faces hadn't been any easier. The way that Carlisle had sunk to the floor in defeat was hard to watch. Charlie had known Dr. Cullen for a long time, had seen him deal with countless deaths and sick patients. He'd always been so strong and supportive of the families. To lose his own son, being such a well renowned doctor, must make him feel like a failure.

Much like he felt, being a cop and not being able to find his missing daughter.

He heard the clicking of the answering machine, but could not hear the voice that was leaving a message. Tossing the pillow back onto the other side of the bed, he brought both hands up to his bloodshot, tearing eyes and rubbed them with his fists like a child. He pushed himself off of the bed, his body weary. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew that if he were to try it wouldn't work. His thoughts were racing all over the place. If he did manage to fall asleep, he was sure that his dreams would be more like nightmares.

Sighing, he turned towards the door, ready to check the messages and face the music. As he turned, he tripped on something, causing him to lose his balance and grab onto the bed to support himself.

Charlie stared down at the offending loose floorboard.

He bent down and was about to pull it up when the telephone rang again.

"Alright, alright!" He muttered under his breath, getting up. He made a promise to himself that after he faced whoever was on the phone, he would come up here and fix the floorboard. He stomped downstairs, thinking that it must have happened somewhat recently, otherwise Bella would have tripped over it every single day that she had lived here.

He reached the phone on the fifth ring, at the same time as the answering machine picked it up. He jammed his thumb down on it to get it to stop. "Hello?" He shouted over his own recording.

"Charlie! Why haven't you been picking up?" Renee said tearfully into the receiver.

The recording stopped and Charlie almost dropped the phone at the same time. "Renee, what's going on?" He said fearfully.

She sniffled. "Nothing, I had a bad dream about Bella. I was calling to find out if you'd heard any news."

Charlie closed his eyes and let himself sink into one of the kitchen chairs. He'd thought for a moment that Bella had been able to get all of the way to Florida before something happened. "No Renee, no news about Bella." Exhausted, he rested his head on the table and balanced the receiver on his ear.

There was a moment of silence. "But there's news about something else?" She asked curiously. He inwardly groaned. For as scatterbrained as she was, she had always been able to pick things up when he was trying not to hide something from her. She'd been that way since before they were married to each other. She knew him too well.

He weighed his options. While it really would serve no purpose telling her, it might come up in the future and he didn't want her to find out then. If Bella were to ever return or be found, then it was going to become an issue. "Yes." He coughed. "The Cullen's have come back to town."

Renee gasped. "Really? Have you spoken to them? Have you told them about Bella? Are they going to help?" The stream of questions was giving Charlie a headache. Her voice became slightly angry. "Did you punch Edward in the face?"

This time, Charlie moaned out loud. Without knowing how to ease into it, he decided not to beat around the bush. "Renee… Edward is dead." He heard her quick intake of breath and nothing else. He took that as an invitation to continue. "He died in my arms a few hours ago." Charlie could feel the tears rising in his eyes again. "The reason they left was because he's been sick, very sick. He didn't tell Bella directly, but I think she knew anyway. I ran into Carlisle at the airport when I dropped you off the other night. They were getting the house ready for him to be transported back and he told me everything."

He took a deep breath and everything rushed out. "I pulled over a car for speeding late last night and it ended up being his brother Jasper. Alice was there too and so was Esme." A tear leaked from his eye and dripped onto the table. "I asked Esme to step out of the car so I could talk to her about Edward and about Bella. And as it turned out, Edward was in the back seat too. Renee, I've never seen someone look so much like a corpse before that was still living."

"He was so handsome when I saw him, he didn't seem sick at all." Renee whispered her first words in minutes.

Charlie nodded even though she wasn't able to see him. "You wouldn't have even recognized him. He seemed so dazed. Immediately asked where Bella was, even though we were in the middle of nowhere. Esme got out of the car. I just wanted to tell her not to tell Edward about Bella… I knew it wouldn't help him to hear about what's been going on. But he heard me anyway-" His voice broke.

He tried not to sob openly into the phone and forced himself to keep talking. "He got out of the car, and tried walking to where Esme and I were standing. But he didn't make it, he fell. I got to him in time, so he didn't hit the ground. But he was terrified and he kept saying he had to find Bella. He just passed out. And Alice started screaming. He wasn't breathing Renee. I let him die."

"Charles Swan… no you didn't. Don't think like that ever." Renee's voice was forceful. "I'm sure you did everything that you could for that boy." He heard her sniffle again and knew that she must have started crying again too. "I'm going to come back out there. When is the funeral?"

Charlie sat up in his chair. "Renee, you really don't have to do that, you just left. What about Phil?"

She scoffed. "Phil can handle things on this end by himself. You need me and when we find Bella, she's going to need me too." Her voice lowered. "Charlie… how are we going to tell Bella about this?"

Gazing out of the window, he watched as the sun began to raise, a rarity in Forks. He swallowed. "I don't know." He admitted.

"She's not going to survive this." Renee stated sadly.

"Renee, I've got to go. I'll find out when the funeral is and I'll give you a call." He didn't want to hear her talk about what would happen if they would have the opportunity to tell Bella.

"Take care of yourself Charlie. We'll figure something out. I'll see you soon." Renee said and quickly hung up on her end.

It was only after he replaced the receiver on the hanger that he realized that he had wanted to ask her about the nightmare. Wiping his eyes again, he hoped that he remembered the next time that they spoke. It was unusual for Renee to have nightmares to begin with; it must have frightened her badly if she had gotten up so early. The first time the phone had started to ring it had been three o'clock in the morning, almost on the dot, making it six on her end.

He finally took his jacket off and dropped it on the end of the banister then headed towards the little closet under the stairs where he kept his tools. He needed to keep himself as busy as possible if he wanted to stay sane. Reaching in, he pulled out his toolbox, closed the door and headed back up the stairs to Bella's bedroom.

Charlie stopped just short of the board and got on his knees. He looked at it curiously. It looked like the piece had actually been pulled up on purpose. He took his hammer out of the box and used the sharp end to pull the board up the rest of the way.

He was startled at what he found underneath.

Pictures, a jewel case holding a CD, plane tickets to Florida. Why had Bella hidden these things under here before she left? He'd imagine that she would have taken any items with her that reminded her of Edward, not leave them. He was staring at a picture of the two of them from her birthday. Both happy, smiling contently for the camera. Bella had a sparkle in her eye that he had never seen her with, even when she had been a young child. Edward was looking at Bella as if she were the only thing in the world for him.

Charlie's hand shook at the realization of why she had left the pictures.

She wouldn't need them where she went.

He squeezed his eyes shut. It would be just like her, to go and harm herself away from him. Where he wouldn't be there to find her or clean up after her. Or find her and save her. Make him think that she had just run away.

Charlie dropped the pictures to the floor and raced back downstairs to the telephone. He dialed the police station and impatiently banged on the wall as he waited for someone to answer the phone. "Forks Police Department, what is your emergency?"

"Katie!" He nearly shouted into the phone. "Listen, gather everyone and have them go to La Push beach. Tell them to search there. I'll meet them."

"Of course Chief. I'll let everyone know. Um…good luck?" Her young voice wavered as she realized that was probably not the proper thing to say.

"Thanks Katie. I'll talk to you later." He hung up and dashed towards the stairs, grabbing his jacket, and then rushed out of the door to his car.

* * *

Alice sighed loudly from the cocoon of Jasper's arms. He rubbed small circles on her back as they lay upon the top of their bed. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

She changed positions only slightly so she could stare into his eyes. "Renee is coming for Edward's funeral. Charlie is pretty sure that Bella's committed suicide, he found the things that Edward left and jumped to the wrong conclusion." She rolled her head back and laughed a little. "This is all so ridiculous. There's too much to do!" She held up her hand and began to count things off on each finger. "Edward's funeral to plan, a baby to deliver, Bella's suicide to fake, getting out of here before the wolves realize we're about to break a treaty…" She looked at Jasper helplessly. "And I can barely see any of it!"

Jasper brought his hand up and ruffled her hair. "We'll be fine I'm sure. Now that Bella's up and about it's been a lot easier on the family emotionally. We'll figure something out. But do you want to talk to Bella about the suicide thing first? That's going to be hard on Charlie."

Alice frowned. "I suppose so, but the way that she left really leaves no other option. She didn't bring anything with her; she never planned to go back. And it's not like she can just show up one day knocking on the door to say hello, when she's hopefully going to be a vampire soon."

He nodded. "Well… we have to let her make the decision. We'll go talk to her about it right now." He made a move to get off of the bed and take her with him when he noticed her grimace. His eyes softened. "I'll go talk to her about it… you can stay here."

She smiled at him sadly. "Tell her I love her."

Nodding, he returned her smile and bend to kiss her sweetly on the lips. "Your wish is my command darlin'. Now go online and spend a crazy amount of money on two caskets that aren't going to be used." Her eyes brightened at the thought of shopping. His job done, he made his way downstairs to have a very awkward conversation with his new sister.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Katie, **

**I am sorry that I've neglected to update, especially considering how much you have asked. (As you know) I've been a bit busy. We do not own twilight, no matter how much wish to. However Twilight owns a piece of our hearts forever and always. **

**I love you Katie !**

**Eternally yours, **

**Megs**

**Dear everyone, **

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I meant to update, and then found myself doing a little more research than necessary. Thank you all for the reviews, they brighten my day. Any kind are always welcome. **

* * *

Edward eyed the barely eaten plate of eggs that was sitting atop the coffee table with disgust. For as hungry as Bella claimed she had been, she hadn't been able to get down more than a few bites. He wanted to be able to let his anxiety's go, to just focus on the good. Bella and he were back together, for good this time. She still loved him. This child was of their making and miraculously had a heartbeat. Her health was improving gradually, especially with the extra transfusion that Carlisle had her hooked up to. He'd brought down the bag of blood and the stand from upstairs and coerced Bella into letting him hook her up again.

She'd gone pale at first, wanting to refuse, but when Edward nudged her and reminded her that it was good for the baby, she'd smiled and held her arm out for Carlisle. Rosalie had smirked from her place in the armchair. _Jeez, she's so reasonable now. It's too bad you didn't always have that to hold over her head. _At her mental comment, Edward didn't know if he should growl or smile along with her.

Bella had changed her position from before. He was no longer giving her a foot massage, but held her closely against his chest as she dozed, trying her best to stay awake until the end of the movie. Emmett was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his thick legs spread out and bouncing to some beat that ran through his head. He'd chosen The Princess Bride, one of his favorite movies. He was hoping that he'd have the opportunity to watch it more frequently, now that there was a child on the way. His thoughts shifted to all of the cartoon and animated movies that he'd be able to get Rosalie to watch. Before, she'd refused outright to watch anything in his collection. Emmett was excited that a baby would give him an excuse. He knew Rosalie would, without a doubt, watch whatever the kid would want.

A slight giggle interrupted Edward's thoughts and he lowered his gaze to meet Bella's half closed eyes. His mouth turned up into a half grin. "What are you thinking?"

He watched as her face gradually turned bright red. "Um, just a line from the movie. It's coming up in a minute." He didn't say a word, urging her to continue. She lowered her head in embarrassment. "Death can not stop true love; it can only delay it for a while."

Edward lowered his mouth to her still burning forehead and placed a kiss on it. "Wesley is a very wise man." He whispered, lifting his hand and moving a stray hair behind her ear. A small smile played upon her lips, as she turned her attention back to the flat screen. His eyes stayed transfixed to her.

Despite all of the good, it was more in his nature to wait for the other shoe to drop. The possibilities of everything that could go wrong haunted him, but he tried to keep his worry from Bella. His family, however, was starting to notice.

"Edward, how is she feeling?" Esme asked, entering the room from the kitchen and leaning against the door frame. Her voice was much too low for Bella to hear and he doubted that she could even tell that she came into the room. Esme eyed the eggs, a concerned look on her face. "Did I cook them wrong?"

He let out a deep breath. "Her fever is climbing again. The eggs were fine. I think that was all she was able to keep down. She hasn't eaten in a while. Where is Carlisle?"

Esme made her way over to the couch and sat down, gently lowering her hand onto Bella's legs. "He went back to the hospital to try to get more blood."

Bella rolled her head towards Esme, a crease between her eyebrows. "But why would he be getting blood if Edward is already dead?" Her gaze traveled back and fourth between both of Esme and Edwards shocked looks. "What?"

Surprised that she had been able to hear her, Esme laughed nervously, wondering if she had heard other things as well. From the corner of her eye, she saw Edward shrug, mentally answering her question. "Dear, we're pretty sure we have a few more days before we have to notify anyone of Edward's… um… death." She could barely get the word out of her mouth. Even though he was sitting beside her, healthy and happy, she couldn't seem to forget how he looked only the night before.

Bella sat up, with a little help from Edward and grasped onto Esme's hand with a small smile. As if she were the mind reader knew exactly what Esme was thinking. Then she shrugged. "I was just hoping that my father didn't get around to telling everyone that Edward was dead yet. That would be a little awkward for him though, I suppose." Biting the bottom of her lip, she wondered what their plan was.

It was then that Jasper entered the room, slowly walking down the stairs. She smiled warmly at him, even though she could feel Edward stiffen beneath her. Hoping that this had nothing to do with what had happened only weeks ago, but felt like ages ago, she swept her fingers gently across his cheek, instantly calming him.

Bella didn't miss the quick look that Edward and Jasper exchanged.

"Alright guys, I'm awake. What's going on?"

She'd never seen it before, but it seemed like both vampires were squirming under her questioning gaze. They both looked at a loss for words, glancing at each other and the others in the room before turning back to her.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and waited patiently for one of them to speak.

Jasper sighed and walked closer to her, dropping into a crouching position in front of her spot on the couch. Even though his stance could have been considered threatening towards her, Bella was at ease. He was throwing so much relaxation waves at her that she felt like melting into a puddle of mush.

He smiled at her, careful not to show her teeth. "There are a few things that Alice has seen, that we have to prepare for." Jasper quickly looked up at Edward. "Pretty much all of them have to do with you." Bella heard Edward mumble something under his breath and Jasper let out a little chuckle before continuing. "Charlie thinks Edward is dead, so we'll have to hold a funeral for him. Alice has seen that Renee is going to fly back just to attend. This can probably wait a few more days. We're a grieving family; no one is going to be able to tell us what to do."

"Our other concern is what to do about your story."

Bella's eyes registered her confusion. "What do you mean my story? I left a note, I ran away."

Jasper shook his head. "Alice saw Charlie finding your things under the floorboard. He thinks that you left them there and went to commit suicide away from the house, to spare him from the pain." He sent her calming waves to ease the anxiety that was coursing through her body. Edwards's arms tightened around her protectively. Rose, Emmett and Esme looked on in concern.

Swinging her gaze back towards Edward, confusion still prominent in her eyes, she asked. "What things under the floorboards."

Edward tensed then sighed. What a God-awful mess he'd made out of things. "Bella." Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for her anger… or her sadness. "When I left, I had to leave myself with you. I left the things that I took from you under a lose floorboard in your bedroom. I suppose I had hoped that you would find them there and realize I was lying to you. Realize how much I love you." He stopped briefly to listen to something Jasper was saying, and then continued. "When your father found what I left, he came to the conclusion that you had left them there because you wouldn't be able to take them with you. He's called the search parties to look for you by the beaches of La Push. He thinks you may have jumped."

Bella's eyes watered, tears sliding silently down her cheeks. "Oh Charlie." She sniffled. "I never meant for him to think that!" She nearly shouted. Jasper sent out another wave of calm and placed his hand on her shoulder to show her his support.

"We all feel that the decision should be up to you completely." Jasper said quietly.

Bella pulled away from his hold and pressed her back against Edward. "What decision?"

It was Edward who spoke next. "Would you like Charlie to have some sort of closure? We can set it up so they find something. Alice, and the rest of our family, would like us to be buried together."

They all waited for Bella's response. She sat, mouth hung open in complete shock. This was something she'd never really thought about. Being alive to talk about the conditions of her so called death and funeral was anything but normal. Although, if things hadn't gone so sourly on her birthday she had no doubt that eventually they would have had to fake her death somehow. Trying to rationalize it that way, made it a little easier. She loved her father; there was never any question about that. But was going to have a child of her own that she had to look after. And she just couldn't possibly leave Edward, or the rest of the Cullen's behind.

Accepting what had to be done she slowly began to nod her head. "Alright, what do we have to do?"

* * *

It was hours later that things finally began to settle down again. Plans had been made, the feelings of all those involved were discussed. Bella's head spun from the logistics of it all. Planning her death was morbid and funny at the same time.

Which made it more morbid.

Edward tried to get her to eat a little more, but she'd adamantly refused. Every time the scent of food wafted into her face she felt nauseous. She assured Esme that it had nothing to do with her cooking, but Esme still fretted.

When the color began to fade from Bella's cheeks Edward had quickly replaced the empty blood bag with yet another and checked her temperature. She was still at 103 degrees and he wasn't sure if her staying at that temperature was a good thing or a bad thing. While his studies told him that it was normal for a pregnant woman to be one or two degrees higher, he didn't have anything to base this particular pregnancy on. She didn't seem to be in any pain but he knew that she would never complain, even if she was. Bella drifted in and out of sleep as they made plans on how to pull off their elaborate lie.

When the grandfather clock in the hall chimed that it was eleven at night, Bella woke from her spot in Edwards arms. She yawned, squeezing her eyes shut tight and stretched, momentarily forgetting that there was an iv still in her arm. "Ow!" She groaned, the tape pulling the hairs on her arm tightly.

Edward rubbed the skin around the tape with his icy fingers and it instantly felt better. She grinned up at him lovingly. "I'm sorry I fell asleep again." She said bashfully, a bit of pink blooming on her cheeks. He smiled and kissed her on the head, not saying anything.

Bella opened her mouth, about to speak again when a high pitch screech sounded from upstairs. Her mouth dropped open in shock instead.

Alice flew down the stairs, laptop in one hand, a brilliant smile on her face. She stopped right in front of Bella and dropped the laptop unceremoniously onto her lap. "THERE! Look! It's perfect!" She said excitedly, bouncing from one foot to the other, her hands clapping together so quickly that it made Bella dizzy.

Bella gazed down at the laptop screen in awe. The casket that was displayed on the web page before her was nothing short of beautiful. Dark, deep blue velvet lined the inside. The exact same shade that Edward so loved to see against her pale skin, the same color as her prom dress. The outside could only be made of solid gold, it shined beautifully, reminding her of Edwards eyes, when he'd gotten in a good night of hunting.

At the same time, the casket looked terribly failure. Though, she couldn't recall where she'd seen it before. She'd never been to a funeral in her life.

Behind her, she heard Edward making a snorting sound. Across the room, Rosalie was lightly giggling.

Alice was looking at her expectantly.

Bella examined the website. The top of the page, were the words "The Promethean."

Where had she heard that...?

"HA!" She let out a quick laugh, the memory snapping into place. "Alice, there is no way I am allowing you to buy a $25,000.00 casket for me. Especially one that I won't even be in."

Alice's arms dropped to her side, the excitement drained from her face. Emmett's laugh boomed throughout the room, his open palm slapping his leg.

"How did you know?" She asked, a frown pulling at her lips.

Bella laughed, placing her hand against her warm cheek. "I may not watch television that often, but I did catch some of the news when Michael Jackson's funeral was on almost every channel. I caught the news reports about his incredibly expensive casket."

Alice's eyes were pleading as she crept closer. "But Bella, it would be so perfect."

Holding up her hand, Bella stopped Alice's approach. "No. And that's my final answer. If you chose to give us both a memorial with my parents there, it wouldn't be right. They would be be embarrassed by the amount of money that you spend. Please promise me that you will try to reign yourself back and think of their feelings as well?"

Edward's gaze was sharp, focusing on Alice. He meant business and she knew it.

She deflated.

"Fine."

* * *

**THE PROMETHEAN CASKET:**

**.com/exclusives/2009/07/promethean-michael-jackson-going-out-bold-gold**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I know it's been literally forever, and i'm so very sorry. I got married, and went on a wonderful honeymoon, and then when I got back, not only was i overloaded with work, but my internet was completely busted. Between that, looking for a new apartment, an just life in general, there hasn't been much time to write. **

**You'll all have to thank Katie, it took her hounding me every day to get me to write and finally update 3 lol**

**I hope you haven't all lost interest!**

**Promise... the updates will come much faster now. **

* * *

**A**lice grumbled to herself, back alone in her bedroom. She lay on her stomach atop her expensive dark plum comforter bedspread, after having thrown herself dramatically on top of it in frustration. While she knew that she was throwing a ridiculous temper tantrum, she couldn't really stop herself.

She'd really thought Bella would look great in the casket.

Even though Bella wouldn't actually be inside of it.

Sighing, she ran through a few other websites, absentmindedly clicking away, taking a quick look at casket, after casket. Not really caring anymore. She didn't care nearly as much about Edward's as she had Bella's. For something that was supposed to distract her, it was horribly irritating. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know what her brother was telling her when he gave her that look. It was the "Don't mess with Bella, or I'll mess with your credit cards" look. In some way, she was happy that things were almost back to normal, but in other ways… she wanted to murder her brother.

She thought about getting them matching hot pink caskets or even considered looking on the Wal-Mart website to get back at him. Alice remembered hearing from someone at school they sold caskets for very cheap, she'd joked about them being made of cardboard once. Then decided against it. She could never bring herself to buy one.

She stopped when a page loaded with a simple black casket. It was beautifully shined and had an outer gold trim. It was simple and perfect for Edward's tastes. Alice quickly added it to the shopping cart and then spied a matching white one, with the same golden trim. She lifted her finger to click on the "Add to shopping cart" button again but her hand stopped itself in mid air.

_The rain was pouring so hard it took her a moment to recognize Terra Eden Street, a road she was usually familure with. Cars lined the streets and the doors to Saint Ann Church loomed ahead, the doors held wide open, despite the harsh weather. _

_She ran up the steps of the church quickly and pushed the much taller people in her way to the side. The first thing she took notice of was her siblings and Jasper sitting in the front pew, along with Esme. Each of them looked strained and uncomfortable. Jasper looked as thought he were about to jump up and start screaming any moment. They were all dressed stylishly in black, which contrasted beautifully against their pale white skin. _

_Alice's attention shifted to the front of the church. At the alter, directly below a beautifully crafted suspended wooden cross of Jesus dying for their sins, was blown up picture of her brother and sister, holding onto one another and looking at each other lovingly. It had been taken right before they had gone to prom no more than four months before. The picture rested atop a golden easel, surrounded by flowers. Two caskets were dispayed on both sides. One white and one black. _

_The white one was open, but held no body. Inside, were cards and little trinkets... A worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. A jewel case with a CD inside. A carefully handcrafted dream catcher. A small cactus. Dozens of flowers. Alice took note of the freesias._

_The black one was open as well. She could see her brother resting inside. _

_Letting out a strangled cry she rushed over onto the alter and threw herself onto his body. She stared at his fac, searching his expression. The only thing she could pick up was that he seemed at peace._

_Which worried her._

_She didn't know why she was acting this way; he was faking it after all. Wasn't he? Was this a fake funeral for show… or was her brother really gone?_

_She wasn't so sure. She'd seen him so close to death earlier that she didn't know what the truth was anymore. Screaming his name, she waited for him to make any movement or show her some sort of sign. She was pulled away from the casket by Esme before he could reassure her._

_Searching her own mothers face, she found no answers. Only the look of a grieving mother._

_Before she could ask her what was going on, a commotion drew her attention to the front of the church._

_A red faced Charlie was yelling in Carlisle's shocked face. _

"_What have you done? How did you know?" Charlie screamed out in anger. Tears ran down his face and he pointed straight at the caskets with his right hand, while Renee stood behind him, horrified and trying to pull Charlie back by his left arm. "You ordered the casket and planned this memorial before we even knew she was dead!"_

_Alice wanted to rush up and say something ridiculous about a two for one sale but couldn't make her legs move. She watched, helpless, as Charlie threw an unexpected punch towards Carlisle's face. She heard, as the bones in Charlie's fist break. Carlisle was too stunned and surprised to even fake that it hurt. He hadn't moved an inch. _

_Everyone in the church was staring at Carlisle in complete silence, looks of shock and curiosity on their faces. _

Gasping, Alice yanked her hand back from the laptop as though it were on fire. A split second later, she found herself sitting with her back pressed rigid against the headboard, atop the pillows, breathing heavily.

It was the strangest and most detailed vision that she'd ever had. Usually, only flashes appeared to her. She'd never actually felt so trapped into one before.

"I'm putting Bella in bed and I'm coming upstairs right now." She could hear Edward's voice say somberly from downstairs. She heard everyone shifting in the living room, then soft steps coming up the stairs.

As the rest of the family filed into her bedroom one by one, she paid them no mind, still paying more attention to what Edward was doing. She could still hear Edward as he lay Bella down in his bead, heard him adjusting the comforter around her and whisper a quick "I love you" to a sleeping Bella before she heard him close the door to his bedroom.

Jasper gently eased her away from the wall and positioned her on his lap. She was just calming down when Edward entered.

Everyone's gaze shot to him as he closed the door behind him and sagged against it. His façade dropped, and the misery was clear on his face. He'd been keeping it together so far, in Bella's presence, that without her around they could all see how heavily the situation was weighing on him.

He looked defeated.

"You saw?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer.

A deep breath escaped Edward's mouth as he raised his eyes to meet hers. They were still bright red and a little frightening, she thought before she could stop herself. Instantly, his gaze fell back to the floor, he studied her carpet with interest. "Yes." He mumbled, sliding down the wall so that he was sitting on the floor.

Everyone else stood stone still, but Alice slid from Jasper's lap and crouched down in front of him. She reached out and put her small hand on his knee. "You're my brother and I love you. I can't stand to watch you dead or dying all the time. Between you and Bella, I've just seen it too much."

"Sorry." He said under his breath.

Alice shook her head. "No, I'm not asking you to apologize. I'm just telling you why I was so upset." She glanced up meeting everyone's eyes one by one until she reached Jasper. "We have to move up the schedule a little. We have to make it look like Bella is dead. Charlie needs to find her body."

"Tonight."

~~*~~

"Ugh, Emmett can you not dangle that in front of me like that? It's driving me crazy!" Jasper complained, smacking Emmett's shoulder.

Rosalie rolled here eyes, walking with Alice and Edward a few steps in front of the two. "That sounded incredibly dirty." She said.

Alice giggled.

Edward stayed silent.

The situation, to him, was not one to be laughed at. Emmett was carrying a bag with Bella's bloodied clothes in them, and would occasionally dangle it in front of Jaspers face. Edward knew that he was trying to lighten the mood, it was what Emmett did best, but he couldn't find it in himself to find anything funny.

Things just felt so incredibly final.

He was killing Bella. At least, to those that loved her, her human friends and family, she would be dead. And it was his fault.

Edward heard Jasper groan from behind him and he whispered a small "Sorry" before trying to stop the guilt trip that he was so used to taking.

In an attempt to distract himself, he stared at Rose's feet.

Rosalie was wearing Bella's sneakers. Which had surprisingly fit perfectly. They were laying down a trail for Charlie to follow, as close to the reservation as they could possibly get without crossing the treaty line. They had first run towards Bella's house, and then took the route that she would have most likely taken to get to a spot that she could jump.

They'd been walking for hours, Rosalie making the only noticeable tracks. The trail was winding, and a few times, went in circles. She tripped a few times just to make it look completely legitimate.

Edward wished that Bella were there to watch the usually graceful Rosalie trip. Watching her fall had brought a small half smile to his face more than once.

Carlisle and Esme had stayed home with Bella, who had yet to wake up. Edward had been forced to leave the house, literally being pushed out of the front door, after noticing that her fever had jumped up another degree. He'd refused at first, saying that he was needed by her side more than anywhere else, but Esme had finally convinced him that he had to go hunting, more than ever.

This had been true to some extent. His eyes were now a coal black, instead of the deep red that they had been immediately following the blood he'd taken from Bella. His throat had been burning for hours. He longed for more of it, but not even his extreme thirst would come in between him and protecting her. He would not allow himself to hurt her ever again. The craving, along with all of the pints of bagged blood in the house, was driving him a little mad as well.

And the bag which Emmett held was more tempting to him than it was to Jasper. This is why he was stuck walking upwind from them, and forced to walk in between Alice and Rosalie to watch over him. While the smell was desirable to him, the sight was not. He hadn't realized it was possible for a vampire to be nauscious, but the moment Alice had appeared with the clothes, he had wanted to vomit. He was actually surprised that they hadn't thrown the things away immediately. When Alice had changed Bella's clothes after he had feasted on here, while he was being hosed down by his brothers, she had taken the blood soaked, light blue long sleeved t-shirt and grey sweat pants, put them in a bag and threw them into the garage.

It had been great planning on her part, especially since she couldn't see Bella at all.

Reaching into his pocket for the second time in the past ten minutes, Edward pulled out his cell phone. He considered calling the house again, just to check up on Bella's condition, when Alice slapped his hand gently. "Leave them alone," She said, irritated. "They will call you if anything happens."

Sighing heavily, he did as he was told. He was in no mood to deal with an angry pixie.

She was already frustrated enough. He'd been focusing on her for some time, aware of the fact that she was still trying to see Bella through her visions. She'd tried any angle. Searching for Esme or Carlisle. The closest she'd gotten was Esme opening his bedroom door, before everything went black again. He was feeling frustrated right along with her. He was uncomfortable with her not being able to see anything.

"UGH!" Rosalie waved her hand in front of her face, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "I think we're getting close to the line, it smells disgusting over here!"

Edward peered around in confusion.

This was, in fact, still about a mile away from the treaty line, there was no reason that it should smell so badily. Unless…

It was only then that any of them noticed the large hulking man in front of them. He was half hidden in the darkness of the trees and they had all been too preoccupied to check around. Shirtless and dark skinned, he stood taller than even Emmett.

Edward stood still in shock.

He almost didn't recognize the boy. The last time they had run into each other was prom when the boy had crashed the party just to dance with Bella and warn her against seeing him.

_I can smell her blood all over them… they've broken the treaty. What did they do to her…? _Jacobs thoughts were frantic, bouncing from one possibility to the next. Visions of how he thought they all might have tourtured her slammed into Edward, making him wince.

He straightened and looked at Jacob square in the eye.

Things were about to get even more complicated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Terribly long wait again, sorry about that. Newlywed life is hard (lol not really) but we're in the process of moving. Afterward, much promise of updating more quickly. On my honor. **

**For Katie... as always... because she makes me keep this up. **

**This chapter is short, sorry! I'm already writing the next chapter so hopefully it will be up within the next day or two. I was going to have this go on a little longer, but i felt that it was more important to cut it where it was.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

It was around noon when Charlie finally let himself sit down for a moment. He sat in his cruiser, staring ahead at nothing in particular, warming his hands with the thermos of coffee that Harry and his wife Sue had brought for him. Sue had also been kind enough to wrap up a nice chicken sandwich for him, but he'd had a hard time even getting the first bite down his throat. It tasted like an odd mix of cardboard and sandpaper. He'd tossed it in his glovebox, hoping to remember it later, so she wouldn't make her feel bad if she saw it uneaten.

All the residents of La Push were searching the beaches and woods surrounding the area, helping him search for his daughter, he even noticed that most of them were around the same age. He realized he probably should be telling them to go back to whatever classes they were skipping, but he couldn't manage to get the words out.

It didn't escape his notice that Jacob was curiously missing, without explanation.

When he'd brought it up to Billy, his friend had casually shrugged and mumbled something about "boys being boys." He didn't miss the way that Billy quickly broke eye contact and let his gaze drop to the floor. Charlie also didn't miss how nervous and skittish he seemed afterward.

Watching Billy's odd behavior distracted him from what he was really supposed to be doing. He should be helping everyone search for his daughter.

He felt completely useless.

Small power boats were circling the area slowly, looking for any indication at all that Bella was out there.

Anything.

"Charlie!" He heard someone shout.

His head snapped up to see Seth Clearwater jogging up to meet him. Seth had clearly been running for some distance when he finally reached him, but Charlie noticed that the kid was not out of breath at all. He opened the door of the cruiser and slowly got out, wondering what kind of news the kid had.

Charlie didn't have to be a mind reader to know that whatever it was that Seth had to tell him wasn't good news.

"You got something?" He asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted an answer just yet.

Seth looked down at the ground and kicked some dirt with his feet. "Uh... I might have. Up by the cliffs, where a bunch of us go cliff diving. There's part of a shirt. I didn't touch it, I didn't know if it was evidence or anything..."

Charlie didn't wait to hear another word. He knew the cliff that Seth was talking about; he'd seen the kids jump off it more than once. He pushed past the boy and broke into a full out sprint, past the crowd of onlookers, past his worried friends. He made his way to the beach, and despite his age, flew threw the sand and up the trails as though he were a trained runner.

He just needed to see…

Breaking threw the trees at the end of the trail, he stopped short, holding out his arms to steady himself. He always forgot what a quick drop it was once you reached the cliff.

Her shirt was tossed casually in the dirt, along with her jewelry. He didn't miss the substantial amount of blood that the right sleeve showed splattered against it, or the scalpel that was also in the pile, rich with dried blood as well.

As a cop, he knew that he shouldn't touch anything.

Being a father, however, had him dropping to his knees and clutching the dirt and bloodstained shirt to him. Not caring about evidence, or about the puddle of mud he sat in. He knew that he was screaming something, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. His mind was completely blank, his voice hoarse after only a few minutes…

Or was it hours?

Charlie heard the approach of people behind him some time ago, but when no one came through the trees, he assumed that they had left him alone. He wasn't ready to make his way back down to the beach, and he was glad that they realized that. He did wonder if they had all gone home. He knew the likelihood of them actually finding her body was slim to none, with the weather being what it was, and the choppy waves below.

He gazed over the edge briefly and saw just how strong the current was, just how many waves crashed into the rocks below. Charlie had seen many of the boys from La Push jump into those waters. But those boys were easily twice the size of Bella. They hadn't been bleeding to death before they jumped. And they hadn't been as sick as she had been. He knew then, in his heart, that she was gone.

Almost as if she had heard him, wherever she was, the skies opened up and drenched him within moments, crying along with him.

Gently, he reached down for the other things scattered in the dirt. He picked up her turquoise stone bracelet that he had bought her from the small reservation shop, when she had visited many years ago. She had been ten years old at the time, and he'd forced her to fishing. She had been a truly good sport about it, trying to pretend that she was having a good time. Charlie knew that she had been miserable, which is why he had stopped at the store, on the way back to their house and told her to pick out anything that she wanted. Her eyes had immediately been drawn to that bracelet and they lit up.

Sliding that, and her other jewelry into his pocket, he stood.

Shirt still in his hand, he glared at the sharp tool still resting at the cliffs edge. He knew that he should pick it up and take it for evidence; he knew that's what a good cop would do. But he didn't feel like a very good cop at the moment. He swung his foot back and kicked the offending object into the ocean.

He didn't look down to see it fall, he turned around and slowly made his way back down the side of the cliffs. Whereas he felt that he had so much energy before, he now felt deflated and drained. He felt lost.

There was no one on the beach any more, it was empty and desolate. Everyone probably either ran back to school, or just back home. Charlie assumed that Seth had told them what he found. They would all know, by now, that he had found what he was looking for. He shuffled his feet below him and headed in the direction of Billy's house, as the rain still beat down on him. It was freezing cold, but he couldn't find it within himself to care.

He didn't want to tell Billy or Jacob… and God… he didn't want to tell Renee. This would destroy her. He squeezed his eyes shut, his the rain mixing with the tears on his face. He'd tell Renee when she got there for Edward's funeral. This wasn't something that he wanted to tell her over the telephone.

Wincing, he realized that he did not want to tell the Cullen's either. They had already lost so much, he was sure that when they learned of Bella's death, they would view it as if they lost another child. He had known that they had cared for her a great amount over the summer, which is why he'd been just so angry at them leaving. He couldn't imagine what they would think when they found out. But they had a right to know.

As Billy's house came into view, Charlie stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, even if it were only a little bit. He could see Billy sitting by the front window, looking out at him. Charlie sighed and walked up to the door, letting himself in.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked, rolling into the room. He face was pinched with grief. Charlie could only manage to shake his head, causing little beads of rain to fall onto the floor. He briefly noticed that he was creating a huge puddle on the floor, some of it tinged with red as some of Bella's blood mixed with the rain and dripped to the floor. He stared at it in morbid curiosity.

"Jacob was here for a little while, when you were up there. He helped them search the area by the cliffs." Billy said quietly, also watching the puddle form. He didn't mention it to Charlie though.

Closing his eyes, Charlie sighed. "And?"

"They didn't find her Charlie… but they did find something." He wheeled over to the coffee table and picked something off of it. It was so dark with dirt and seaweed, that Charlie didn't recognize it at first. But as Billy wheeled it closer, he could make out the detail of one of Bella's converse sneakers. His breathing picked up and he could almost feel his heart beating in his throat.

He took the shoe from Billy and turned it over in his hand.

"Charlie… I'm sorry."

With the shirt in one hand, and shoe in the other, Charlie bolted from the house without a word.

* * *

**I'm well aware that things are a little questionable in this chapter, it will all make sense soon. Promise!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my goodness, yes. It's another chapter. I really really hope that you enjoy it. I am pretty sure that you will, but you'll have to let me know. ;) **

**Any comments, criticism would be wonderful. If you have any suggestions, I'll be glad to take them too. I do have an actual plan for the entire thing, and for where it's all headed, but I do try to include suggestions. (Katie... I think you're "suggestion" will be in the following chapter, if not the one after that lol. I'm sure everyone "Will LOVE it"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Esme was worried.

It seemed like the only emotion that had stayed constant with her for days. It was making her tired, or as close to tired as she could ever remember being. She was completely on edge during a time that she should technically be happy, if the situation were "normal." Her children were going to have a baby... something she had never allowed herself to think about past her very first son's death. All of those wishes and dreams had flown out the window the moment he had taken his last small breath.

Her six children from this lifetime were beyond anything she had hoped for as well... along with such a wonderful husband. She thought that her life was complete. She was able to follow her passion, in architecture and gardening, being an independent woman in a completely new time was something she never dreamed possible either.

The thought of having a grandchild should have made her the happiest person in the world.

But not at the expense of her daughter. Or her son.

Esme dipped the washcloth back into the bowl of now lukewarm water on the night table next to the bed. She wrung it out, letting the excess water drip slowly into the bowl, and then moved it to gently wipe over Bella's forehead. Bella, even though deeply asleep, winced and hissed out of clenched teeth.

Esme winced right along with her.

Carlisle entered the room, sighing as he flipped the cellphone closed. Shaking his head, he redeposited it into the back pocket of his khacki's and moved towards them, taking a spot next to Esme on the bed and lifting his hand to massage her shoulder.

"Edward?" Esme asked, still patting Bella's head.

Nodding, Carlisle's hand stilled. "He's bothered that there's been no change."

Esme turned towards him. "You haven't told him?"

Carlisle shook his head. "We'll discuss it when he gets home. He has to hunt, and if I tell him what's going on here, then he'll forgo that and head straight back here." He moved the blanket covering Bella's shivering body and lifted her sweatshirt to expose her heavily bruised and swollen belly. He noted the three extra growing bruises from the last time he checked about half an hour before. "I'm not sure if I should keep up with the transfusions. The baby is getting stronger...too strong for her to handle."

"But you can't stop the transfusion! She's become too anemic, you know she won't last long without it..." Her voice drifted, unable to continue. There was nothing more that she needed to say. She knew that he was aware of everything she was saying anyway, after all, he was the doctor.

Carlisle stood up and moved to the other side of the bed where the bag of blood hung. He switched the tubing from the blood to a bag of insulin. "There's nothing we can do about that right now Esme. I'm positive that if he keeps getting more blood that he'll break something worse than a rib next time. He's had enough for now, I think. We need to come up with some other plan. This isn't helping the situation at all. If I can only save one of them..." Nothing else was left to be said. They both knew who they needed to save.

Esme nodded in agreement. "You're right. I suppose I'm just a little bias." She said, taking the washcloth and flopping it down in the bowl, frustrated. She looked back up at her husband, torn. "Is there anything at all that I can do to help?" She practically begged.

Carlisle took a breath to respond but was interrupted as Bella's eyes flew open suddenly, and she began to choke. Although she was weak, she tried to push herself up. Esme was quick, leaning over and pulling her off of the bed. Bella's choking turned into a hacking cough, and although none spilt from her mouth, both Carlisle and Esme could smell the blood. It continued on, Esme gently patting her back and looking frantically at her husband.

When the coughing finally subsided, Bella let herself relax into Esme's arms, her eyes half closed and somewhat glazed. Carlisle could tell that she was ready to slip back to unconsciousness, but he tried to coax her awake anyway. "Bella." He placed his cold hand under her chin and guided her head up to meet his gaze. "Bella, try to stay with us honey." He studied her skin and lips, which within the last few hours had taken on a slight blue tinge. He took more time to listen intently to her breathing for a moment, noting that the fluid that rattled in her lungs had gotten worse as well.

Edward would not be easy to handle when he came back to the house.

Not when he knew the truth. And he would know... the moment that he looked at her.

Her eyes were pleading with him to let her go back to sleep, but she looked a little more focused than she had been a moment before. "Carlisle..." She muttered. He was especially thankful for his wonderful hearing at the moment, otherwise he would not have the ability to hear her at all. "I don't feel very good." Her voice was pained.

It was Esme who responded to her instead. "We know sweetheart." She steadied her with one arm while grabbing a glass of water from the bedside table with her other hand. "Can you try to drink some of this? You're very dehydrated."

Bella weakly shook her head, her brows creased. She looked nauseous just looking at the water. "Where's.... where's Edward?" Her eyes slid closed further.

After placing the glass of water back on the night table, Esme gently lowered Bella back to the pillows. "He'll be home soon." She lifted her hand up and swept the wet strands of hair from Bella's face. "The others took him hunting. He didn't want to leave you."

A ghost of a smile lifted Bella's lips. "I'm glad..."

They both watched as she slipped back under, well aware that it might be the last time she would be awake. The fever was too extreme, Carlisle feared that there might be brain damage if it went on for much longer. The fact that she hadn't registered the pain of the three broken ribs that her unborn son had inflicted worried him to no end.

He was taken from his musings by the sound of ... galloping?

Esme's head snapped up in his direction, questioning him with her eyes. "What in the world..."

Despite the odd sound, Carlisle noticed that it came along with the scent and sounds of his children. He visibly relaxed, until he remembered that he needed to take Edward to the side and speak with him about Bella's condition. He guarded his thoughts abruptly, hoping that Edward had fed and would be at least a little more calm.

"I'm going to meet them outside. I'll send the others in." Carlisle told Esme, leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips. As he broke away, he leaned even further and pressed a cold gentle kiss to Bella's forehead as well. He was out the door in the next instant, making his way quickly downstairs.

When he reached the front door and pulled it opened, he was startled to see that a russet colored wolf, about the size of Emmett was standing directly in the center of his children. Puzzled, he looked from one to the other. Rosalie looked absolutely disgusted, edging as far away from the beast as possible and holding her breath. Emmett and Alice looked slightly amused, having no problem being close to it, while Jasper stood protectively between the animal and Alice, to protect her no doubt. When his eyes reached Edward, he looked at him questioningly. "He wants to see Bella." Edward said, his voice low. "We need to talk. But not before I see her for myself." He insisted.

Carlisle shook his head, intent on staying firm. "No Edward, lets go for a walk." His voice and gaze left nothing up for discussion. If possible, Edwards shoulders slumped even lower and he gave a tiny nod.

"We'll wait in the den." Alice stated, moving towards the front door as Carlisle stepped away from it. Rosalie shook her head and pointed at the wolf.

"You are not suggesting that he goes in there like THAT are you?" Carlisle watched as the wolf literally rolled his eyes and traipsed to the side of the house, out of view. No more than a moment later, a man emerged, clad only in shorts. He marched over towards them, no fear in his gaze and stood directly in front of Carlisle. His eyes held clear contempt, for all of them, Carlisle was sure, his fists were clenched at his sides and slightly shaking.

"Doctor Cullen, my name is Jacob Black. I helped your children" He said the word with sarcasm in his voice "fake Bella's death. They explained to me what's going on, what your bloodsucking son did to her. I may not be that close to her, but I do consider her a friend and it's my job to see that she's alright." His words came out, almost a complete growl.

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "Of course Jacob, you have every right do to so. Thank you for your help. All I'm asking is that you wait until I can speak to my son privately and then speak to you all before I bring you to see her. She's resting at the moment. Esme, my wife, is watching over her."

Jacob's nostrils flared, but he could not argue. "You have no more than twenty minutes before I march up there myself and take her away from here."

"That's all the time that I'll need." Carlisle promised, not waiting to hear if Jacob had anything else to add before walking towards his son. He could hear the others walking into the house behind him. "Edward, lets... take a walk."

With Edwards eyes trained on the ground, he let his father lead him towards the woods at the back of the house. They walked in silence for about a mile before Edward broke. "Carlisle, stop blocking me and just tell me what is going on." His voice was strained. He was literally going mad wondering what more could possibly go wrong. He heard Carlisle sigh before turning around.

"Edward, there is no easy way to tell you these things." He stepped closer and put his hands on Edward's shoulders, not knowing if it was for support, or to keep him from running. "Bella has been in and out of consciousness for hours now, her fever back to 106. I continued giving her more blood and her body kept taking it. She's getting weaker though, and the baby is getting stronger. Too strong for her." He stopped for a moment, to let it sink in for a moment. When Edward remained standing, he continued. "He's begun to move, and kick, as any child would do. However, while doing so, he's bruised her, and broken a few ribs." Edward sucked in a breath, his eyes burned with pain.

"What else?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

Carlisle tightened his grip on Edward's shoulders. This would break him.

"Just remember Edward, I had no idea that any of this was possible. If I had, I would have warned you immediately. I didn't know that there was anything that could be transfered from you to her, anything at all... especially sperm or anything that could possibly be within it..."

"Carlisle!" Edward growled.

"Edward...Bella's been infected." Stricken, Edward's body sagged. He looked confused and so lost.

He almost choked when asking. "What do you mean by infected?"

"She shows all of the signs of having Spanish influenza Edward. Even if the child wasn't a factor, she's dying."

* * *

**good? bad? horrible?**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I've actually finished another chapter, despite my crazily planned week. I'm somewhat proud of myself. I hope you all like it. **

**I haven't said it recently, but... I do not own Twilight...**

**Katie, as always, this is for you. (I tried to fit in your request to this chapter, but, i just don't think it works at the moment) I'll figure something out, I promise you. 3 All my love...**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Al, you kind of look like you're constipated, or something." Emmett commented from his spot on the couch. He sat comfortably in between Rosalie and Alice, his massive shoulders and arms resting on the top of the couch behind them. On the other side of Alice, sat a very tense Jasper. At Emmett's joke, his gaze snapped in his direction and he let a small growl escape his mouth. Emmett's eyebrows shot up and he held up his hands in front of him. "Hey man, you know I'm just joking around!"

Alice sighed. "Stop it you two." She opened one eye and peaked up at Emmett. "I'm just trying to see what's going on. Everything is blank, I don't understand it. I understand my not being able to see Bella, but I'm trying to see Edward and Carlisle and they're coming up blank too. I tried looking at when my shipment is going to come in, can't see that either!"

Jasper made himself relax as much as he could with a werewolf in the room, reached over and massaged Alice's leg with his hand. "Stop pushing yourself, if you can't see, we'll just figure it out as we go." He said trying to comfort her by smiling. "You know… do thinks the way normal people do."

Her lips turned down into an adorable frown. "Jazz, I hate being normal."

There was a moment of silence.

"I still say you look constipated." Emmett muttered.

Rosalie slapped him upside the head, something she noticed that she'd been doing a lot more frequently as of late. Jasper went to lunge towards Emmett, but Alice held up her hands to keep them apart and giggled a little.

Jacob stood across the room, leaning against the wall as far away from them as he could get. He was extremely uncomfortable, and not just because he was stuck in a room with four vampires, while another was just up the stairs. He wondered if they were acting like this for his benefit, to throw him off. They seemed like a real family. They acted like real brothers and sisters who were really close, with their bickering and making fun of each other. He couldn't really grasp it, or accept it so easily. He pushed the thoughts away as quickly as they came. He was sure that it had to be an act. They couldn't be civilized… "people." What they'd done to Bella proved that.

When he had found them in the woods, bathed in the scent of Bella's blood he'd almost ripped them apart without bothering to ask what was going on. The only thing that had stopped him was the need to know what they had done to her. Then the little black haired pixie had stepped forward and begged him to just hear them out. He'd listened, enraged, as they told him the situation. Edward hadn't said a word, stayed still as a statue and had his gaze trained on the ground the entire time. Jacob wanted to kill him immediately. But knew that he couldn't. While he didn't agree with what they were doing, and while he didn't want to trust them at all, he had quickly realized that there was no way around faking her death. He had offered his help, after all, he would do anything to help Bella and to give Charlie some sort of closure, in placing her things on the cliff and trying his best to make it look like she had cut herself and then jumped off of the high cliff into the ocean. He'd stood there, with her things in his hands, and placed them gently down on the ground, realizing that it probably looked stupid but not knowing what else to do. After doing that, he had jumped with her shoes, into the water, gotten it dirty and then swam toward the shore, making sure that no one saw him as he stepped out. He'd been able to find his father quickly, and told him what was going on, leaving one of the dirty sneakers with him. He hadn't stayed long, making his excuse that he needed to head back to where the Cullen's were waiting so they could take him to Bella. No one besides his father had seen him, and he intended on keeping it that way.

He could hear her upstairs now. Although, it wasn't really her that he was hearing, the troubling sounds that her body was making. Jacob could hear the labored breathing, could hear her weak and uneven heartbeat, along with the strong heartbeat of whatever THING was inside of her. He could hear the other vampire whispering to her softly, telling Bella how important she was to everyone, and that she had to fight and get better for herself, and for the baby. He cringed as the word 'baby' came out of her mouth, and wondered about how sane any of them were. To actually believe that this could be a normal child.

From what Alice had told him, she was already so far along that she could have the thing at any time. It hadn't been that long since the last time he'd seen her, only a few weeks, but he knew that she hadn't been pregnant then, or at least, not showing. Though, she had been wearing a heavy jacket when he'd seen Sam carry her out of the woods.

He closed his eyes, trying not to think about anything. Trying to clear his mind of everything. He was there to do a job, that was all. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way, his strong feelings for Bella since they had been young threatened to take over and have him ripping the vampires apart into unrecognizable pieces. Jacob could feel his body begin to shake and he took a few breaths, trying his best to calm down.

All he wanted, no _needed_, was to see her. Even if it was just once. He'd let his imagination run away with him too much, imagining her spiraled out as though she were a human sacrifice, on an alter. Being kept against her will, bloody and crying, struggling to get away. He knew in his heart that it wasn't the case, but having seen one too many horror movies in the last few years, he really couldn't help himself.

Jacob had only just learned what he was, what was in his blood. He'd never thought that the legends his father and tribe always taught him about were true. If he had known at all, he would never have told Bella about them the day on the beach. He never would have allowed her to get them close to the Cullen's at all. Would have tried harder to keep her away from them.

Maybe he would have even have gone so far as to tell Charlie about them, and about what her daughter was getting herself into. Even though it would have meant telling him what he was as well.

He slammed his head back against the wall, causing each vampire's eyes to swing towards him. The blond girl one looked at him with disgust, as he was quickly becoming used to, the blond boy on the other side of the couch watched him suspiciously. However, he took note that the two Cullen's in the middle, the smallest and the largest, didn't seem to be bothered by him at all. Alice even sent a small smile his way.

He turned his head to look out the window, not sure how he felt about that.

It was then that the front door opened and Edward walked in, followed quickly by Carlisle.

Each of the vampires sprung up from the couch, startling Jacob, but he relaxed quickly when they didn't move any closer.

They all wanted to know what was going on, and to offer comfort, but stopped short when seeing the look on Edward's face. His body was almost folded in on itself, making him appear smaller than he usually was. His face was expressionless, gaunt again in grief. He looked just as bad as when Jasper had carried him inside, he looked like death.

His eyes were the only thing that showed any type of emotion. His eyes showed pure agony.

So much, that even Jacob was scared.

"Everyone, please sit down. I've already discussed this with Edward, so he's going to go upstairs and relieve Esme for a bit." Carlisle stopped speaking and stayed silent as he watched Edward move silently up the stairs. A few moments later, Esme was walking down them, a similar look of pain on her face, she moved towards her husband and stood by his side, ready to help support him in the delivery of the bad news. They waited until everyone was seated again, even Jacob, who had slumped down on the floor with his back against the wall. He couldn't find it in him to stand anymore, despite the danger that the vampires presented. He knew whatever the doctor was about to say, would be bad.

Carlisle closed his eyes for a moment, trying to compose himself. He figured the the best way to do this, was to just do it quickly, as if it were a band-aid. "I am one hundred percent sure that Bella has been infected by Spanish influenza." Collective gasps came from around the room, from all except Jacob, who only looked confused. "Jacob, to make an extremely long and complicated story as short as possible, I'll just say that it's was a pandemic that killed around fifty million people in 1918."

Jacob blinked, still confused. "But how the heck would Bella would have gotten it?"

Not really wanting to give the boy the information, but knowing that he had no choice, Carlisle continued. "Edward was dying of the flu in 1918 when I changed him. I have reason to believe that although his body could not be harmed by the disease after the change, it may have remained in the only bodily fluid that remained. I never realized that he would have the ability to get Bella pregnant in the first place, let alone transfer the virus that way. The fact that he was even able to do that, confirms that he still has a small amount of human fluids within his body. It's never been documented that influenza_ could_ be, obviously because if you're close enough, in such a way, you're most likely to be infected just by regular bodily contact." He could see Jacob's shaking body and shot a glance at Jasper, silently asking him to help calm the boy down. "Jacob, I realize that this is a lot to take in, and i know that you care very much for Bella, just as we do. However, there is no way that we could have possibly known about any of this. I'm so very sorry."

He turned back towards his children, seeing the look of fears on their faces. Esme reached up and put a hand on his arm, offering him her undying support. "I'm going to do literally everything that I can to help her. There was no cure for the influenza back then, but I may be able to find something now, with a little research. I have a few ideas. One thing that I would like to do is find out if there is any way to know how developed the child is. If I could deliver the child, and then work with Bella, then she might have a better chance of surviving, or at least making it long enough where I am able to change her." He looked down at Esme. "I'll do everything in my power to help her." He stated again, showing her just how dedicated he was.

She smiled sadly and nodded.

It was Jacob who broke the silence that hung over the room. "I want to see her. Now." He demanded, getting up from his spot on the floor.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm not sure that is such a good idea. The virus is extremely contagious, I don't know how you'll react to it."

Jacob's expression turned fierce. "I don't care about any of that. I'll be fine. You are taking me up to see her right now." He was barely able to hold himself back.

Resigned, Carlisle was about to agree when they all heard the crunching of gravel in front of their house. They all quieted and listened as a car door slammed and someone shuffled slowly towards the house. Carlisle looked towards Alice. "What do you see?"

Alice grimaced. "I have no idea!" She exclaimed, realizing too late that her shriek could probably be heard from outside. She instantly lowered her voice. "I can't see a thing. Everything is black."

They all stood, motionless as they heard the footsteps come closer, walking up the front steps and walking across their porch.

Jacob's face showed his alarm when they at once realized who it was.

Charlie had come to see them, to give them news of Bella's death.

* * *

**Comments? Good or bad are always nice :) I admit, getting them makes me smile. I've undeniably become addicted to reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

Saying sorry, again… for this freakishly long wait. I had a ton of research to do and it's just been a bit hellish. Plus… things have been a little rough on the home front. But I'm really glad to finally get this out, and now that things have settled down a bit, I'll get to working on the next chapter immediately.

I hope you enjoy, and I hope that you understand what I was going for in this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or look me up on facebook to ask (Megan Sheridan Dziegelewski)

Chapter 16

Charlie wasn't usually the type of person to seek out help or comfort from anyone. Even in the past few weeks, he had refrained from leaning on or talking to anyone about how horrible he was feeling, the only exception being Renee. He wasn't sure if it was because she was Bella's mother, or the lingering feelings that he still had for her (but would never in a million years admit) but she really felt like the only person that he could talk to sometimes.

Since he couldn't find it in himself to call her just yet, he found himself driving back towards the Cullen's. It was almost instinctual really. He hadn't thought about it, he didn't really want to tell them either. He didn't want to know what was going on in their house and he didn't want to be the barer of even _more_ bad news.

At the same time, he really wanted to hate them.

As irrational as the thoughts were, in the back of Charlie's mind, there was still a small voice screaming out that her death was their fault. That Edward and the Cullen's had been the ones to drive her to suicide. He knew he couldn't really blame them for everything. And it wasn't like he could just walk up to their door and start yelling at them, because even though he was upset, he still felt horribly for them.

Without realizing it, he had easily turned onto their hidden driveway, which was only slightly overgrown after not keeping up with the landscaping for only a month. Broken branches littered the drive, probably taken down from the heavy rain and the way they had driven quickly up to the house only a few days before. He took his foot off of the gas, letting the cruiser creep forward until he finally pulled up in front of the house. Careful not to block the driveway, he put the car into park and turned the car off.

Staring at the steering wheel, he sat for a moment. Realizing that he didn't know what he was going to say to them. He didn't even know where to begin. He briefly thought about turning the car back on and speeding away, hoping never to cross paths with them again. However, it was possible that they'd already seen him from the windows, and there was the fact that Renee wanted to go to Edward's funeral, so he had to face them then.

Sighing heavily, he forced himself to exit the car and slammed the door behind him. He had never walked slower in his life, feeling as though his feet were as heavy as lead.

Reaching the porch, he stopped to shake out his soaked hair, running a hand through it nervously. When he looked up, he could see slightly through frosted window of the door, that Jacob was leaning against the wall, his shoulders stiff. Anger flooded through him and he found himself moving more quickly towards the door. How dare he come here? Charlie thought, after he'd specifically told him not to bother the Cullen's. He wondered why they had even let him into the house, the way that the tribe treated them, and wondered if he had already broken the news to them about Bella's whereabouts.

He lifted his fist to the door and knocked only twice, knowing that they would be able to hear him. He saw Jacob turn away from the door, looking as though he were going to run from the room but then instantly stopped, his face turning back toward the door, his expression resigned.

When the door finally opened, it was a tired looking Esme who stood behind it. She looked up at him, her golden eyes filled with misery. "Oh Charlie..." She said softly.

The words were stuck in his throat and he stood there, unable to speak or move.

She stepped toward him and wrapped her thin arms around his midsection, burying her head in his chest. He lifted his arms around her and hugged her in return, rubbing her back gently. He noticed at once that her shoulders were shaking. His gaze lifted to look into the house. Jacob only met his eyes for a brief moment, before dropping his gaze to the floor in shame. He noticed the other kids sitting on the couch, each of them with a look of shock on their faces.

Carlisle was nowhere to be seen.

Esme held on for a few moments more and then seemed to force herself away from him. He watched as she twisted her fingers together, and noticed they were still shaking slightly. Her gaze was fixed to the floor and she would not meet his eyes. "Esme," Charlie started "Where is Carlisle?" He thought of how uncharacteristic it was for Carlisle not to be around, when his wife was obviously hurting.

She took a deep breath, and continued to stare at the floor. "After Jacob told him the news he locked himself in his office. I-I knocked but he won't come out. Did you need him for anything?"

Charlie shook his head, sorry that he'd even asked. "No, I just wanted to see how he was and tell you both how sorry I was, again, about the whole situation." Awkwardly, Charlie shuffled his feet, hating to ask. "Um... and I wanted to know if you had any plans for the funeral too. I told Renee what happened, and she would like to come up for the service."

Esme finally looked up at him, a small sad smile on her face. "That's very sweet of her, especially with what happened to Bella."

"I haven't told her about Bella yet." Charlie sighed. "I thought it would be best to let her know when she got here, so she would have someone to lean on. I don't want to tell her the news over the phone."

Leaning forward, Esme placed her cold hand on his shoulder. "That might be for the best. You can let her know that we'll be having the service in three days. We aren't having a viewing, only a small service and the funeral." She tilted her head and looked at him thoughtfully. "Charlie, I would like to ask if we can also honor Bella at the same time. They loved each other so much. I just think it would have been what they wanted. But it's completely up to both you and Renee."

Charlie didn't really know what to say to her pleading gaze, the words felt like they were stuck in his throat, his mind completely blank. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Jacob's jaw tighten, his fists clench at his side. He was about to tell him to calm down when Alice stood up from the couch and approached them. "Please Charlie, let us do something nice for Bella? She was like a sister to me and I feel horribly about not getting into contact with her after we left." Her lower lip trembled. "I feel like it's my fault, I shouldn't have told her about Edward being sick, but when they started dating I thought she should _know_…"

Awkwardly, Charlie stepped closer to Alice and started patting her soothingly on the back. "It's not your fault kid. You did the right thing. She just took it too hard. She's always been a constant thing…" His voice cracked and he took a deep breath, telling himself not to cry in front of teenager. "You can do whatever you would like. You're right, it is something that she would have wanted." His hand dropped back down to his side and he looked from one family member to another. "I've got to get going. I'll let Renee know when she should be here." He glanced over at Jacob. "I don't know how you got here, but if you need a ride I'll give you one."

Jacob shook his head. "No thanks, I'm going to stick around here for a while." His voice was soft but firm.

Confused, Charlie just shrugged, said his goodbyes and left the house.

He drove home slowly, not looking forward to his phone call with Renee.

* * *

Edward tried his best to block out the conversation from downstairs, concentrating completely on the closed door in front of him. He didn't need to hear Carlisle's explanation again, and he certainly didn't want to hear the thoughts of his family, or the dog, when they found out the truth. That he had damaged her far worse than they had originally thought.

Although they were silent, their thoughts began screaming at him and he focused on the grains of the wooden door, trying to listen to the struggling heartbeat and the labored breathing behind it. He hesitated, almost afraid to see what was waiting for him on the other side of it. He had caught only a small glimpse from Carlisle's mind when he was giving him the news, blocking his mind efficiently.

He was a coward, afraid to see the damage he'd caused with his carelessness. He was ashamed of how weak willed he was, letting a door separate them, when he'd promised just days ago that he would never leave her side again.

Carlisle had told him that it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't have possibly known what would happen. Logically, it made sense. But he couldn't help but blame himself anyway. Guild was second nature to him, his constant companion.

Taking a deep unnecessary breath, he lifted his hand, which suddenly felt as though it weighed a ton and placed it on the knob, slowly turning it. Without stepping forward, he pushed the door open. His gaze immediately zeroed in on Bella's unconscious form.

Memories that had long ago been lost flooded his mind, almost bringing him to his knees where he stood. For a moment, Bella disappeared. In her place it was another time, a totally different place. It was dark and dirty, the air smelt of sickness and death. The faces of his parents swam before him, red with fever but at the same time, blue from lack of oxygen. Edward hadn't seen his mother die, he'd been much too far gone by that point to know what was going on. But he had watched his father die. It had been quick, only three days before the virus had destroyed him from the inside out and killed him. Three days of watching his father's painful deterioration, the high fevered delirium and the blood running from both his mouth and nose had scared him beyond anything. He was happy to have forgotten all about it.

His feet were rooted to the floor, he found himself completely immobile. He was frozen, imagining Bella in his fathers place, having to watch the same things that his father went through. Edward clenched his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to expel the image from his head.

Edward heard her shift and his eyes popped open. She had rolled her head to the side; the washcloth Esme had left on her burning forehead had fallen onto the pillow with the motion. Bella was far from conscious, but even so, her brows were crinkled as if she were in pain. It took only a moment for him to uproot himself, he was next to her in a flash, gently using his hand as an icepack and running his hand along her forehead, then her cheek, around the oxygen tubing. Her face instantly relaxed and she unconsciously leaned towards him.

Edward's hand stilled. "Bella?" He questioned, his voice strangled, hoping for some sort of response from her. When there was none, he caressed his thumb over her cheekbone. "Bella, please wake up. I need you to tell me what to do."

The only option they had was to turn her. Unless Carlisle could miraculously find a cure, which Edward doubted he could. At least, not in time to do anything with it. Though Edward wondered about how slow the sickness was spreading. If she had caught it the same time as he had gotten her pregnant, it would mean that she'd been infected for almost a month.

And that just did not make any sense.

Most people, back then, died within the first week. He couldn't understand why no symptoms had shown until now. She had been so much better the day before, despite the weakness and pregnancy. And ten times better than what he had seen from Rosalie's mind. He briefly ran through each scenario in his head, trying to figure out how it had happened, but each time, he came up blank.

It was then that his thoughts picked up on Charlie's approach to the house, debating if he should come up to the house or not. "Damnit." He mumbled to himself, glad that Bella couldn't hear his out of character thought. Couldn't they have just one moment where things weren't so complicated?

It seemed as though the others downstairs noticed at the same time as he did, that Charlie was getting closer to the door. He heard Jacob contemplate running out the back door. "Jacob, don't." Edward said softly, knowing full well that they would all be able to hear his warning. "He's already seen you through the front window. It will look even more suspicious if you run for it."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers in frustration. He didn't want to hear Charlie's thoughts and he certainly didn't want to hear Charlie tell his family about what he found at La Push and his suspicions about what had happened to Bella. He blocked that out as well, focusing all of his thoughts on Bella, distracting himself for the time being.

He was so wrapped up in her, that when Carlisle entered the room, he jumped a little in surprised. Carlisle looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. _Sorry…I didn't mean to startle you._ Edward shrugged in response, not saying a word. He paid no attention as Carlisle walked across the room and stared at all the medical supplies that he'd confiscated, trying to come up with some plan of action.

It was only when Carlisle approached the bed that Edward bothered to look up at him. In his hand, he carried a new bag to hook up to Bella's IV. The words "Cholecalciferol 2,000 IU"** were written clearly on it. Edward looked up at Carlisle in confusion. "Two thousand? Do you really think that's necessary? The normal amount of Vitamin D for someone who's pregnant would be two hundred." Edward tried to keep his voice low, mindful of Charlie downstairs, but he wanted to shout.

Carlisle hooked her up anyway. "I took a blood sample from her the moment that you left, and ran the 25-hydroxy test. Her level is at 1.25 ng/mL." He let that sink in before continuing. "And, as crazy as it seems, I have a theory about why the influenza is reacting this way now, and not before. I'm hoping that the Vitamin D helps." He finished with Bella's IV and moved back to the other side of the bed where Edward was sitting, taking up residence in another chair that had been brought up from the dining room.

"I think that when she had originally contracted the virus from you, it was slowed down so much because of the lack of blood flow. The cytokines* in her body weren't reaching the t-cells fast enough to do any real damage. Once we figured out that it was blood she needed, it gave her body the chance to move both the cytokines and the virus through her body." Carlisle noticed that Edward had stopped moving, and breathing, as he looked at him, mystified. "I've done some research over the years, out of curiosity from your death and just in case there was ever another pandemic. Not long ago, they exhumed a few of the bodies from the Spanish influenza and were able to do a little bit of testing on them. There was severe damage to their respatory system, because of pneumonia. The cytokines and t-cells were creating a cytokine storm, when the reaction becomes uncontrolled, and too many immune cells are activated in a single place. Her fluids and immune cells are accumulating and will eventually block off her airways."

Edward's expression immediately became one of horror and Carlisle reached over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Edward, I'm working on it, I promise. While you were gone I went down to the hospital and stole a few more supplies, including the vitamin D. Through my research, I came across a doctor by the name of J. J. Cannella, who recorded few findings that a proper amount of Vitamin D would actually prevent any kind of influenza virus. Since Bella's levels are so low, because she hasn't been eating and it's not as though she gets much sun in the area, it's only hurting her chances of survival. I figured that it's at least a place to start. We only have to keep her alive long enough to ensure the child's survival, and then we will change her."

Closing his eyes, Edward brought his hand up and ran it through his hair for the umpteenth time. While he had dabbled a little bit in the medical field, he had never had any interest in finding out the causes or a cure to the Spanish influenza. He'd literally blocked out anything having to do with the subject, unintentional as it was. Now he wished he'd delved into the subject immediately after awaking from his change, not only would he have been able to help people at the time, but he'd be able to help Bella now.

Edward opened his eyes and stared at her, wondering briefly if he'd ever get to see her beautiful brown eyes again.

"Do whatever you can." He whispered.

* * *

Here's a lot of medical/technical stuff. I know I went a little crazy on it, and I'm really hoping that it makes sense to all of you. I've had it jumbled around in my head for months now, and I've just been trying to explain it on paper (not the easiest thing to do) I am certainly no doctor, hell… I failed Biology (although I LOVE genetics)

Here are some random facts about what I was talking about.

On a side note; I suggest Vitamin D to anyone (especially if you live in an area where there isn't much sunlight) It's known that many people are deficient. It helps with not only the common cold but also the flu. Read up on it, it's very interesting.

*Recommendations are: 5 micrograms (200 IU or International Units) daily for all individuals (males, female, pregnant/lactating women) under the age of 50 years-old. For all individuals from 50-70 years-old, 10 micrograms daily (400 IU) is recommended. For those who are over 70 years-old, 15 micrograms daily (600 IU) is suggested. Some authors have questioned whether the current recommended adequate levels are sufficient to meet physiological needs, particularly for individuals deprived of regular sun exposure. The upper limit (UL) for vitamin D has been recommended as 2,000 IU daily due to toxicities that can occur when taken in higher doses."[4]

*The 25-hydroxy vitamin D (calcifediol) blood test is used to determine how much vitamin D is in the body. The normal range of calcifediol is 30.0 to 74.0 ng/mL.[3]

***A cytokine storm**, or hypercytokinemia is a potentially fatal immune reaction consisting of a positive feedback loop between cytokines and immune cells, with highly elevated levels of various cytokines. The primary symptoms of a cytokine storm are high fever, swelling and redness, extreme fatigue and nausea. In some cases the immune reaction may be fatal.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, long time right? Sorry again. **

**This chapter was actually supposed to be much longer, but I really wanted to get something out to you since you've all been so patient with me. I'd blame it on life, but it's just not the truth. I've had it all in my head, but every time that I would sit down to write I could only manage to come up with two sentences. I finally realized today that it would be easy when I thought instantly of my mother. After that, it just kind of flowed. The rest will be up soon, I promise. **

**As always, this is for Katie... because I love you so damn much.**

**I do not own Twilight (Boo)**

* * *

Pressing "End" on a cell phone was not nearly as satisfying as slamming a receiver down on good old fashioned telephone.

At least that's what Renee thought.

Sighing in frustration, she instead slammed the cell phone down on the tile kitchen counter top.

It did not have the desired effect.

She took a seat on the kitchen bar stool, and ran her shaky hands through her shoulder length brown hair, cursing Charlie internally. She'd just spoken to him not five minutes ago, why wasn't he answering the phone again? She had spent nearly an hour and a half trying to reach him before. She was sure that she'd gained at least a dozen more gray hairs, waiting for him to finally pick up the damn phone.

Renee was well aware of the fact that she was prone to letting her mind wonder just a little too much. Up until recently, her mind usually traveled to happy things, like her quilting class or whatever romance book she was reading at the time. Now, all she could think was the worst.

Was Charlie sick or hurt all alone in the house and unable to answer the phone? Had he gotten into a car accident or had his car broken down? Though he'd probably be able to radio the station for help if that did happen. Did he find Bella? Had he gotten caller ID and deliberately avoiding her? Was he with another woman? She wasn't sure why that question popped into her head, or why it bothered her so much. Was he called to a bank robbery and shot by the robber? Did he get eaten by a bear?

When he finally picked up the phone, she was finally able to breathe a little more easily. But when she heard tenor his voice and found that there was no news on Bella, she knew there was something bothering him, beside the fact that his only daughter was missing. She knew Charlie like the back of her hand. Even after seventeen years of divorce and over three thousand miles separating them, she knew when he was hurting. When Charlie was hurting, so was she.

Something she realized, surprisingly, after her week-long stay with him.

After he'd told her about Edward, everything she had wanted to say immediately flew right out of her head, she felt shell shocked. Even though she had only met him once, he was one of those people that you wouldn't forget. She was mortified as she found herself ogling him as he sat vigil at her daughter's bedside in Phoenix only six months before. Admittedly, he was one of the most handsome teenagers that Renee had ever seen, but she realized quickly that there was no excuse to think of someone half her age, the way that she was thinking of him.

She remembered how in love he seemed with Bella, how worried. How they moved together and practically breathed together. Yes, the boy had been abnormally pale, and probably very sick even then, but Renee was sure that he had never been more alive. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at Bella.

Of course, five minutes after she and Charlie had gotten off of the phone, Renee remembered that she wanted to talk to him about her dream. And it freaked her out even more, because it had been of Bella and Edward together, laying in the tall grass of a beautiful meadow. They both looked so happy and angelic that at first she was happy in the dream. But eventually it had turned cold and dark and Edward had been all alone suddenly, screaming out to Bella. Renee had woken up out of breath and sweaty, even though the air conditioner in the bedroom said that it was sixty four degrees. She'd slipped silently from the bed, trying her hardest not to wake Phil, and tried to get in touch with Charlie.

Now she was back to square one. Trying to get back in touch with him.

Knowing now that Edward was dead, and that she had just seen them in a dream together, worried her. What if it meant something? What if it wasn't so much a dream as it was a premonition? She wanted… no, needed to speak with Charlie again.

And he'd chosen to ignore her calls again.

Or maybe something that she thought had happened before, had happened now.

Was he hurt or sick-

"Ugh!" Renee pressed her palms into her closed eyes, trying to block out all her silly thoughts.

"Damn it Renee, what are you doing?" Phil's voice grumbled from the hallway, his voice thick with sleep. She could hear his bare feet smacking against the linoleum as he entered the kitchen, but she didn't bother opening her eyes. She didn't want to see his face, which she was sure had the same displeased scowl it had held since she'd gotten back from Washington. "Come back to bed."

He made it sound like an order.

Renee snapped.

Slamming her fist down on the table she finally opened her eyes. "Don't tell me what to do Philip." He snorted at the use of his full name. She got up and brushed past him, not saying another word, and headed back toward the bedroom.

She realized on some level that it wasn't really his fault. This wasn't him... it wasn't how they were together. Usually everything was carefree and wonderful. Their downfall had began as soon as Charlie had called about Bella being half catatonic, with Renee's stress and worry. Phil had been supportive even then, about her maybe flying out to see if Bella needed her mother. He'd even been the one to offer to have Bella come back and live with them, now that he had a steady job and they had room for her. She'd been about to call for tickets then, when Charlie had called about Bella's disappearance. The stress of that, mounted on top of the fact that she'd spent a good week and a half with her ex husband, had done little to help her relationship with him. He'd grown angry when she would forget to call, and she supposed that she deserved that, but damn it she had been distracted.

Reaching up into the top of her closet she grabbed a suitcase, and began filling it with clothes. She still hadn't unpacked her other suitcase when she had gotten home, but she would take that one with her as well. She could do her laundry there. Phil stomped toward the bedroom after her a few moments later. From the corner of her eye she saw him stop at the door and lean against the door frame with his arms crossed. "What are you doing?"

Exasperated, Renee threw in whatever she could get her hands on. "I'm going back to Forks. Edward is dead and I'll be going to his funeral in a few days and I'm going to find Bella."

The loud crash that followed her words frightened her enough to stop what she was doing and look up at him. Phil's fist was firmly planted in the wall, the cheap sheet rock had flown everywhere, dusting not only his arm but his clothes and shaved head as well. His face was red with anger. "So you're leaving me again?" He dislodged his hand from the wall, but it was still still firmly held in a fist.

Renee's eyes narrowed. "Yes Phil, some things are just a little more important than you are."

She finally understood that now.

He stood there silently seething as she finished packing. She ignored him, pulling on the jeans she had haphazardly thrown over the top of the full length mirror the night before. She left her pajama top on, she hope that Charlie didn't mind Mickey Mouse.

She suddenly remembered that it was a shirt that he had gotten her, on their only family vacation to Disneyland. Bella had really been much too young to really understand that it was Disneyland, she'd only been two years old, but it seemed like she had a good time regardless.

Renee had gotten into such a fight with Charlie at one of the hotels on the way there. She'd taken Bella swimming in the empty pool, in her cute little red infant swimming tube, not questioning why the pool had been empty. Charlie had found them there at the same time that the hotel manager had. She remembered the manager's arms flailing about, screaming as he pointed out the huge signs that the pool had just been filled with a huge amount of chlorine and that no one was supposed to be in the pool. Charlie had yanked Bella out of the pool and had hosed her off immediately. She'd been crying huge tears, not understanding why she wasn't allowed to be in the pool anymore. Charlie hadn't talked to Renee for the rest of the day, being too angry at her for not paying any attention when their daughter was at risk.

They'd only started talking again because of Bella, being so exhausted back in the hotel room. She'd had a giggling fit, not understanding why in the world the sink was outside of the bathroom. They'd shared a sweet smile with each other, realizing how much they both loved her. That they still had, at least one thing in common.

Renee smiled sadly at the memory.

Bella always had a way of making people that hated each other, talk to one another.

Not that she could ever hate Charlie. However it had been only a few months later than she had packed up and left.

Pushing past Phil again, a suitcase rolling behind her in each hand, she didn't bother to say goodbye. She reached the front door, grabbing her keys and pocketbook that sat on a table by the entrance, before he stopped her.

Apparently, he had something to say to her.

"You know she just ran away like every other normal teenager. She did the same exact thing a few months ago. She'll turn up sometime. You're going to walk out on this marriage, just because she's being a spoiled little brat?" He laughed. Renee wondered briefly where the man she had fallen in love with went. "You need me to take care of you Renee."

Slowly, she turned around to face him. Her gaze held him in place, but there was no anger in it. She felt too tired to be angry.

Renee shook her head. "No Phil, no I don't. I can take care of myself."

Seconds later she slammed the door in his face, wondering if it would be the last time she saw him.

She popped the trunk and swung the suitcases up into the trunk, not caring if they were jostled by her driving. Careful not to close the trunk on her fingers, she slammed it and rushed to the driver side door attempting to make a quick getaway before Phil decided that he had anything more to say on the matter.

She let herself get halfway to the second airport before she started to cry. Second airport, because when she had gone to Jacksonville, they didn't have any flights going anywhere near Washington for the next two days. They'd nicely referred her to Daytona Beach Airport where she would be able to take a connection to Seattle in Georgia. Luckily, she got to speak to the same woman that had helped her get the flight out the week before. Her name tag showed that her name was Debra and she had listened to Renee blubber on and on about her missing daughter. She'd been very sweet and extremely sympathetic. Debra had called the other airport ahead of time and assured Renee that they would be saving a seat for her on that very plane.

Renee wished that she had some extra money on her so she could thank the young girl properly.

It was an hour and a half drive to Daytona Beach from Jacksonville, and all that time gave Renee way too much time to think.

Time to think about her faults as a mother and as a wife.

She was surly, at the very least, a bad wife. She'd left two men, two men who had actually been very good to her. She wondered briefly if she was cut out for marriage at all. She felt like a complete failure. Not being able to "be tied down" at such a young age, even though she had a child to think about. Not sticking around for Charlie, her first true love and one that she had loved with all of her heart, when he'd really needed it the most. She'd been oh so selfish in leaving him. She knew deep down that the only reason he hadn't followed along with her was because his parents had been knocking at deaths door. Not only had she taken away his support system, but she had taken away his daughter.

Fat tears ran down her face but she didn't make a move to wipe them away. Both of her hands were clenched hard on the steering wheel. It would be just her luck to crash.

Renee thought back to what Phil said about Bella being a typical teenage daughter and laughed, a little hysterically. Bella had been born thirty. She had always hung back from the people around her own age, not as though she were shy, but almost as if she were a little afraid of them. Bella was the only five year old that Renee knew that would take a chair and place in inside of her kiddie pool, and sit, just so the book she was reading at the time had no chance to get wet. Her idea of a fun time was standing on her tippy toes and washing dishes. Renee wondered weather or not Bella would have turned out a little differently, had she and Charlie stayed together. Being a single mother, she'd had to take odd jobs, sometimes two at a time. Renee had felt that Bella had been mature enough to stay at home by herself, entertaining herself easily, even at the age of seven. Renee would come home from work to find Bella curled up on the couch with a book and an uncooked can of spaghetti o's, happily lost in her own little world.

Bella had never really fit in, though she did have a few select friends while growing up. Renee had tried so hard to get her to be more social when she was younger. The parties that Bella had been invited to through school, she had always stuck closer to the adults, while the children her age played games. She'd been able to keep up a conversation with the adults, and they'd always been quite taken with her.

Despite being a single mom, Renee had volunteered to be a Girl Scout leader and had enrolled Bella into her troop, hoping that would help. There, she would watch as her little girl floundered to take part in any kind of conversation, doing her projects quietly while the others sat and chatted away. Renee then tried the ballet, which had been a complete disaster. There were only so many times that she could take seeing her daughter in tears because the other girls made fun of her lack of balance. She'd tried gymnastics after that, hoping maybe that would help Bella with her equilibrium.

No such luck. Two broken arms and no friends later, Bella had politely asked if she could quit.

Bowling lessons, summer camp, twirling class, it was all the same thing. Bella would sit in her own little bubble. Occasionally she would break out of her shell a little, and make a friend or two.

That had stopped after her first out of the house sleep over.

Which Renee had to pick her up from at three o' clock in the morning because the little girl Michelle had locked Bella in the dark basement. She'd been terrified of the dark after then, always asking to keep the hall light on and her door wide open.

Renee knew her flighty attitude toward life had something to do with it as well. While she tried to be her daughters only true friend, she managed to forget that she was really her mother and should have taken better care of her, instead of putting Bella in charge of so much. It was wrong of her to ask Bella to grow up so quickly. She recalled one time when a teacher had asked Bella why she wasn't very talkative. Bella had blushed, pointing at Renee and said "I've got her."

As Renee pulled into the long term parking at the airport, she vowed that when, when and not if, she saw Bella again that she would be a better mother.

And somehow she would also learn how to grow up.

* * *

**I want to assure you, that half the next chapter is already finished. It will be up within the next few days. And no worries, there is a point to this little detour. I also wanted to mention that the reason there is so much random thinking in this chapter is because I wish that Renee and Bella's relationship had been seen a little more. One of my favorite scenes in Eclipse is the quilt scene. Short story... a few months ago I called my mother on her cell. She picked up and said "Meg! You can't call me right now, I'm in quilting class!" So I mentioned to her that she didn't have to pick up the phone. Needless to say, she hung up on me. **

**As you can tell, I love Bella's parents and I'm (attempting) to bring them into the story because I love their characters.  
**

**Comments and suggestions make me smile lol**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you don't all hate me for taking so long. **

**I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

In a very Edward-like fashion, Carlisle ran his hand through his hair for what seemed like the billionth time. He felt like ripping the golden hairs from his head in frustration. He found himself wanting to pitch century old books, which he'd taken great care of over the years, across the room and into the large fireplace.

For regardless of how many books he had, no matter how old they were, or how informative, none of them were any help. There were books that he'd acquired from the Denali's that were thousands of years old, that spoke of the incubus legends and folklore, but not one of them mentioned how to keep the mother alive. In each one, the mother was brutally murdered, either during intercourse or by the demon child chewing itself out of her stomach. Just the thought of such a thing made Carlisle nauseous, which should be impossible for a vampire. Being a doctor, especially for as long as he had been, you see a wide variety of grotesque dead bodies.

If what these books spoke of was true… then what he would see regarding Bella would trump them all.

He had books on the Spanish Influenza, but all the treatments mentioned were only theory, and he didn't quite have a chapter about what to do when you patient is infected with it and also pregnant with a vampires child.

However there was a chapter about the influenza and regular pregnancy. It stated that it was not safe for the fetus and that the risk of stillbirths was high. The risk to the mothers was even higher.

Carlisle hoped that the child had enough vampire traits in him to not have a problem with the virus, but human enough to not attempt to kill everyone in sight. He sighed again and realized that the chances of the child having a perfect balance of both traits, was highly unlikely.

This was Bella's child after all.

He wondered what her reaction would be if they were able to save her and not the child. Would she resent them for forcing her into an eternity without having the chance to be a mother? Would she be as bitter as Rosalie still was, years after her change? Or would she be as depressed as Esme had been in the beginning?

While it was true that Bella was known to be one of the most forgiving people he'd ever known, Carlisle wasn't sure how her emotions would be affected after she became a vampire. Newborns were prone to overreaction and usually had a poor grasp on control over their own emotions. He could imagine her resenting them not only for the death of the child, but for abandoning her in the first place, leaving her to deal with the pain that she had gone through before they had come back.

A slight knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and his head snapped up to see Esme poking her head in. Her brows furrowed when she saw the state that Carlisle was in. His usual attire was more wrinkled then even her own, having been in the same outfit for a few days, his eyes were awash in misery and it looked as though he had Edward do his hair, it was sticking up in every direction. He managed to look years younger and years older at the same exact time. Without prompt from him, she stepped in and walked over to where he was sitting behind his desk and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Carlisle leaned back into her embrace, the chair tilting back slightly. He lifted his hand off his text book and used it to, instead, hold her hand. He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be alright, and that he could figure it out, somehow find a cure, but he couldn't say a word.

Even a simple greeting felt stuck in his throat.

Esme nuzzled her cheek against his unkempt hair. "I'm sorry to bother you sweetheart. But Jacob is getting restless. He's asking, demanding actually, to see Bella, right now. I think he's going a little stir crazy downstairs stuck with the others." She whispered into his ear, stepping back.

"I'm sure Edward will be thrilled." Carlisle grumbled, as he pushed his chair back and rose. Esme said nothing in response; she only slid her hand into his large one as they exited the room side by side.

As they walked toward the living room, Carlisle noticed for the first time how eerily silent it was in the house. The only sounds that he could pick up on were those of Jacob and Bella's heartbeats and the machines that labored to keep her alive. The rest of his family didn't say a word or move. Even Emmett had completely shut down after he had told them the news. He squeezed Esme's hand softly and felt some of the tension drain from his shoulders when she squeezed back.

As long as she was by his side… he could face anything.

* * *

Jacob sat on the floor of the living room, legs stretched out, his head tilted back to lean against the wall. He'd been observing the Cullen "siblings" for well over an hour, watching as they sat stone still, each had looks of pain on their face, lost in thought as they were. He'd quickly come to the realization, oddly enough, that these vampires really were a family. And that, maybe... they weren't so bad after all.

He'd asked Esme just moments ago when he would be able to see Bella, after she'd given him a delicious chicken wrap that he'd devoured in seconds. For someone who hadn't eaten in God knows how long she sure knew how to cook. Maybe she'd had a lot of practice cooking for Bella...

The moment that Carlisle and Esme stepped into the room he pushed himself off of the floor. They stood silently together, holding hands, just looking at him. He said nothing in return, looking questioningly into Carlisle's eyes. With one small nod of his head, Jacob bolted up the stairs two at a time. He didn't need to be told where to find her, he could hear the machines from downstairs.

Now it was Jacob's turn to stand hesitantly in the hallway, shuffling his feet as he stared at the door. He hadn't been nervous about going in before, guns a blazing, but now he didn't even want to take a step further.

As soon as he had reached the door though, it felt like he had run into an invisible wall. He'd stopped breathing and stood absolutely still, hand outstretched toward the doorknob.

And found that he was completely unable to move.

He had hoped that he'd get to visit with her alone, but he realized quickly that there would be no way for him to tear Edward away from her once they got back to the house.

Jacob wasn't that great in awkward situations, and he considered this way beyond awkward.

"Jacob, come in or go the hell away. I can't deal with your indecisive inner dialogue anymore." Edward growled from the other side of the door. Jacob rolled his eyes heavenward, took a deep breath and finally held onto the doorknob, turning it quickly before he could lose his nerve again. When he got inside though, he wished that he had chickened out earlier.

The lights were off, the room dark. The glow from the machines she was hooked up to cast an ghostly light over both Bella and Edward, making them look more like statues than a person and a vampire. They reminded him of a statue that he had seen once in a graveyard mausoleum, when he Quil and Embry were playing hide and go seek. Edward had crawled into the bed and wrapped his body around Bella's shrunken form, his hands gripped onto her tightly, his legs wrapped around her legs. His head rested upon her chest, he was clearly straining to listen to her heartbeat for as long as he could in the time that it had left.

"Yes… that's precisely what I'm doing." Edward's voice was muffled as he spoke into Bella's shirt, his voice lacked emotion.

Jacob snapped out of his shock and moved forward to sit in the chair beside the bed, which Edward had vacated only a little while ago. He stretched out his long legs and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd been worried about Edward being hostile, but the moment he'd seen him, his worry drained away. There was no way that Edward would even be able to hurt a fly at the moment.

While he was still angry at him for leaving Bella in the first place, especially leaving her when she was pregnant, he did respect the vampire for it. Given the situation that the psycho pixie had informed him of earlier, it was possible that he would have done the same exact thing, just to keep her safe. He wondered briefly if he would ever have to worry about something like that, since he was so strong and could easily lose control much like Sam had with Emily. He shuddered at the thought.

All in all, he realized the Cullen's were not as evil as other vampires. They weren't evil at all. His great grandfather must have known this as well since he bothered making a treaty with them in the first place. He could easily see becoming friends with them. It would be nice to spend time with others without having to worry about them finding out his secret.

Plus, then he could still see Bella.

"You're not so bad yourself Jacob."

Jacob looked up to see Edward's eyes on him, a small smile lifting his lips. His eyes were still that of a burning man, but Jacob also saw respect in them, which surprised him. "You're a lot like your grandfather Jacob Black. He was a very wise and fair man. He would be very proud of you."

Feeling his cheeks grow hot at the compliment, Jacob broke eye contact with Edward and dropped them to the floor, studying the intricate weaving of the carpet. "I'm not going to go and pass judgment on you unless you were doing something wrong, like killing people. I uh…" He hesitated, hoping that what he wanted to say didn't come out sounding dumb. "I don't take well to prejudice and all. I am an American Indian you know?" He laughed nervously. "I've been treated differently because of my heritage, I couldn't imagine if people found out that I was a werewolf on top of that too."

Jacob heard a muffled laugh. "Yes, I don't think that would go over very well."

"How is she?" He asked abruptly, raising his head to look at Bella. "Is she going to be alright?"

From the corner of his eye, he could see Edward cringe. They sat in complete silence for over a minute. Jacob began thinking that Edward would never answer his question when he finally heard a whispered "No."

His stomach twisted and his breathing hitched. "You can save her though. You know that's what she wants." The words left his mouth before he even realized he had thought them.

One moment Edward was on the bed, the next instant he was standing over Jacob, leaning over and clutching him with his ice cold hands. His eyes were pitch black and filled with fury. Jacob forced down the urge to phase, tensing his muscles and looking straight into his eyes, unwavering.

"It's not that simple!" Edward shouted in his face, pushing Jacob along with the chair until it slammed up against the wall. "You think I wanted that for her? For her to be a soulless monster? All I wanted for her was a long and normal life!" Edward pulled his hands off of Jacob and began pacing the room, ripping at his hair.

Jacob stood up from the chair, stretching to his full height. "She loves you and wants to be with you. You didn't see her that night that you left, when all she could say was that you were gone. She wants to be like you. Why would you deny her that? Especially when she's dying!"

Edwards nostrils flared, his jaw flexed. He crouched low to the ground ready to pounce.

"Please… don't."

The voice, barely above a whisper sounded in Edward's head, stopping him dead in his tracks. His entire body turned quickly toward where Bella slept, but her eyes were still closed, her mouth still covered with the oxygen mask. She hadn't moved a muscle.

Jacob looked at Edward suspiciously wondering if his sudden stillness was a trick. He too noticed that Bella had not moved.

Edward strode over to the bed, dropping onto the mattress on his knees, close to Bella's face. "Bella, are you awake?" He asked softly. He knew there was a possibility that he could be going crazy, hearing this new sweet voice in his head. A voice that he had never heard before.

Could it be, now, after all this time, that he would finally be able to hear her thoughts? Was she reaching out to him this way because she didn't have the strength to speak to him with her own voice? "Bella, say something again please." He begged.

All the adrenaline left Jacob's body at once and he dropped back into the chair, burying his face in his hands, not wanting to see the strong vampire begging her to wake up. He'd finally snapped, that had to be it.

The door clicked open and Carlisle entered, Esme trailing behind. Concern clouded their faces as they watched Edward try to coax Bella to speak. Esme's hand slowly reached up to cover her mouth, stifling a small sob as she watched her son. Carlisle looked to Jacob for an answer but found none. "Edward," He said, stepping forward, approaching the bed slowly. "Son, she's asleep. Let her rest."

Edward's frantic pleas stopped, his eyes begging them to understand. "No, I heard her! She spoke to me!" He cried.

Carlisle's brows drew together, not knowing whether to believe him or not. Bella clearly had not spoken out loud. Was there really a chance that he had heard her thoughts?

"Yes Carlisle. It was a voice, small but strong at the same time. It was her. I've never heard it before! And she defended Jacob, it had to be her…" Edward mentioned as an afterthought. "Only Bella would defend him."

"I resent that…" Jacob muttered, knowing that Edward's logic did make sense.

They all heard a small gasp from below and then running footsteps as someone clamored up the stairs toward them. Rosalie swung the bedroom door opened, knocking it into the much abused wall behind it for the umpteenth time. "It's not Bella." She gasped.

Edward growled, stepping off the bed toward her. "Rose, I'm not crazy!"

"Well, the jury is still out on that one buddy, but that's not what I'm saying. The voice you heard was not Bella." She smiled triumphantly, pleased with herself.

"I think it was the baby."

* * *

**Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I figured that, since I've been so horrible with the updates lately, that I'd post an extra one this week. I was going to wait until the weekend, but I'm actually going to be camping so, that just wont be happening lol. The next chapter is also finished and that will be up next week. I'm finally set on exactly where this is going, yippee!  
**

**For Katie... as always (i think i may have forgotten to say that in my last chapter, so...) For Katie times TWO!**

**I do not own Twilight (Boo...)**

**WARNING! This has, what i think people call a lemon? Lol... I think it's rated mature... I'm not really sure because honestly, I've never written more than a kiss before. I hope this comes across alright. So... here you go!**

* * *

Sometimes she didn't know where she was, or even who. It felt like she'd been walking for months. She lost herself so long ago. Sometimes the only thought that went through her head was "He's gone… he's gone…"

Everything felt so dreamlike… was she dreaming? No… that was impossible. Was she dead? At some point, she thinks there may have been a plan to do something. She was sure that there was something she was supposed to remember. The memory is fuzzy but she can recall ice cold hands on her face, a man with no face asking her to please come back. But she didn't know who he was, and she didn't remember where she was supposed to be going.

The wind picked up slightly, blowing her hair around her crazily and she shivered. But she wasn't really cold.

She hadn't been able to feel anything in quite some time.

As she walked, she kept her gaze on the ground, marveling at the way the streetlights made the cobblestone beneath her feet almost glitter. Reminding her of _his_ beautiful skin in the sunlight, as the beams bounced off of reflecting like diamonds. She'd never really been a fan of diamonds or any kind of jewelry before she'd seen him like that, but afterward, she found herself attracted to anything that glittered when light bounced off of it.

Sometimes it was nice to be reminded of _him_. But most of the time it just hurt too much. He was the only thing she could clearly remember when she let herself.

It wasn't too late out, only around nine at night judging from the nearby clock tower, but there wasn't anyone on the streets, making her feel strangely out of place. There were no sounds around her, not that of cars or people. It felt like she was all alone in the world, even though she wasn't.

Although, this strange unfamiliar deserted village, made her feel like she'd walked into a lame horror movie. She'd seen it thousands of times. Girl goes to village, village is deserted, and it turns out that some kind of monster or murderer is behind it.

She giggled to herself quietly. Of course, her life was a lame horror movie regardless.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her center, holding herself together. She found that she'd been doing this a lot lately, even though it really made no sense. It didn't truly help or make her feel any better. Ever since he left her all alone. She felt as though if she didn't hold herself together she'd shatter into a billion pieces. He'd promised her that he would never leave her. He broke that promise.

She felt like she had been wondering around forever, with no purpose. The only person left in the world. Because if he wasn't with her, what was the point to anything anymore? She didn't even remember how long he'd been gone, how long she'd been alone. Time had stopped the moment that he left.

"Bella…" An almost ghostly voice called from up ahead.

Here eyes snapped up, her mouth dropping open, startled.

Leaning against a building up ahead was a man. He looked so much like… him… that it hurt. It couldn't be him, she knew that. He must be a figment of her crazy imagination. But that didn't stop her from gravitating toward him.

He was undressing her with his eyes, the shadows hiding exactly what color they were from her. He flicked a cigarette into the street and she heard it sizzle as it landed in a puddle. She could imagine him smoking, had he been a human. She wondered vaguely if he ever had before, he'd never mentioned it. Then again, he never really spoke much about being a human, at least not to her. He would have looked like such a bad boy…

Half his mouth lifted in a sexy smirk, it was if he had read her mind. She could hear the sound of stretching leather as he lifted his arm up, motioning with his pointer finger for her to come closer. "Bella…" He whispered again, his voice deep and sensual.

She floated closer, not realizing how she had gotten there. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek softly, the pads of his fingers rough from hard labor. She signed contently, leaning her head into his warm palm.

Warm… so strange.

It felt nice.

Gazing up at him she marveled at this man's brilliant green eyes, finally visible in the soft moonlight. She didn't know why she hadn't been able to notice the color before, they almost glowed. She could see him having these eyes when he was human. Though, if he hadn't told her once that he had green eyes, she would have pictured them to be blue. Green was just as beautiful though.

"Bella…" He whispered again, leaning in close, his sweet breath filling her nostrils. It took a moment for her to place the smell, until she realized that it was coffee.

She shook her head slightly. He was dazzling her somehow, smelling of coffee and cigarettes… with his beautiful lust-filled eyes. "Please, don't call me that…" She lowered her gaze so that he couldn't see the pain in them as she begged.

She forgot why, but she didn't want him to say it anymore. It felt wrong. He looked down at her, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion, as if he didn't understand why she wouldn't want to be referred to as such. However he did not say a thing. Lowering his full lips down to hers, he kissed her gently at first, as if testing the waters.

Bringing her hands up, she yanked the hair tie from his ponytail with one hand and used her other hand to run through his long hair.

She was lost in this stranger. This human man with his face…

Remembering and forgetting everything all at once.

He inched his large hands down her body slowly and she gasped as even this simple touch aroused her. He cupped her buttocks in his hand and pulled her legs up around him, lifting her and swinging her so that she was the one against the wall. He kissed her along her jaw line, licking and biting at the same time. So much like he had done in the past.

His kisses were almost desperate and she enjoyed the feeling of his hot breath on her skin.

If she closed her eyes and just let herself feel, then she could forget that this man doing these things to her was not her love. She could pretend for a little while that he was again by her side. That he never left her. She moaned loudly as she felt his hands travel up under her dress, warm on her skin. So gloriously warm… one hand pushed her lace panties to the side, the other, she could hear, was quickly unbuckling his belt. He was using the wall as leverage as he ground against her.

His faced dropped lower, to the top of her shirt and he kissed the top of one breast, he whispered again. "Bella... Bella…."

Her eyes popped open, her nostrils flared. Angry to be brought out of her fantasy, she brought her hands up to cradle his face to guide his gaze up to her.

"I told you not to call me that." She said her voice husky.

Again, the man shook his head as if what she were saying was crazy. Finally, he spoke. "Perché? Tu sei bella…" He tried to reach up toward her cheek again, but this time she wouldn't allow it.

She smirked down at him, reveling in the sense of panic that shot through his eyes when he realized that her grip was like a vice. He tried to break away from her, attempting to use his own hands to try to free himself, but it was no use.

Gradually she tightened her grip, his brilliant green eyes bulging as if they would pop from his sockets. The man was in so much pain that he couldn't even manage to scream. She smiled sweetly at him as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Because my name is Victoria."

With that she snapped his neck with aloud crack and pushed his body against the wall, burying her teeth into his still warm neck. To any passerby they would look like two lovers locked together, too distracted to notice anyone but each other.

When finished, she used the sleeve of his leather jacket to tidy herself up then she let his body sink to the cold ground. It was a shame really, she though, gazing down at him. He really did look so much like James. She ran her hand through his thick blond hair, shaking her head sadly. She would have turned him and kept him for herself if he hadn't kept calling her that disgusting name…

But now she remembered that she did have someone to get back to.

Leaving the unknown man's body in the street was not an option unfortunately. She had to be very careful where she disposed of the bodies, especially in this town.

Victoria dragged him with one hand around the corner into an ally, depositing him easily into a dumpster. If anyone did find him, it would be days from now. She briefly considered stealing his jacket, but she was dressed too nicely to ruin the outfit with a dirty old leather jacket.

The last woman she'd killed had been on her way to the opera house, somewhere in France. Victoria hadn't spilled even one drop of blood, she'd needed that dress badly. She had people to impress.

As she left the ally and walked toward her destination she realized that she was thankful toward the unknown man. By speaking, he had reminded her of why she had traveled to Italy in the first place.

Raising her hand up she knocked softly on the ornate door that stood before her. Only a moment passed before it was opened and a girl of maybe fifteen stepped out, eying her apprehensively. Her short black hair framed her face beautifully, though you could barely tell where her black hair ended and the cloak she wore began. Victoria smiled as sweetly as she could and waited to be addressed.

The little girl looked her up and down with blazing red eyes, seemingly in disgust. "What do you want?"

Victoria's eyes lit up. "I'm here to speak with Aro. I have news regarding a coven that has broken the law." The little girl's eyebrow lifted in sudden interest as she stood to the side and motioned for Victoria to enter.

This was it. This is what she had come for.

Revenge.

* * *

**Surprised? Lol... comments please? They make me smile.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Back on track apparently. **

**Hope those of you sticking with me are happy ;) **

**I'm even surprised with myself, since I was camping with my family for most of the time. But yay! **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I love you Katie... XOXOXOXO  
**

* * *

Exhausted, Charlie rubbed his eyes, taking a swig of his sixth cup of coffee. He'd been at the station since he'd awkwardly left the Cullen's house earlier, going through paperwork, trying anything to distract himself.

Originally he'd driven home. Thinking to call Renee and tell her all about the plans for Edward's funeral, about Bella and how they wanted to honor Bella at the service. He wanted to cry to her over the phone and have her comfort him. But he'd chickened out at the last minute, pulling away quickly and driving to the station. He didn't want to be home, in that house, all alone. It was possible that he would go crazy if he went in there.

When Renee had first left, he went through a brief period of time where the thought that he was insane. Getting drunk every night didn't help either, but he could swear that he could see a ghostly image of her wondering around the house, with a baby Bella in her arms. She would scold him about keeping the house clean and being drunk all of the time.

He was terrified that if he went home that he'd find the same haunting things. Bella, cooking at the stove or doing laundry. Reading a book in the backyard. Complaining about his eating habits. Ghosting in and out of the house as if she were going to and from school.

He shuffled paperwork around on his desk, hiding behind the boxy computer monitor hoping it blocked everyone's view of him. When he'd first gotten to the station everyone had been staring, sympathy clearly written on everyone's face. They'd each been over to give their condolences and offer their assistance to help with anything that he needed. He'd just mumbled something about the Cullen's taking care of it. They took the hint and realized that he wanted to be alone.

But he could still see their eyes on him.

He really couldn't put it off any longer, he realized, seeing that he had in fact gotten through all of his backlogged paperwork. He sighed, rubbing his eyes again. They burned. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd had a full night of sleep. He considered going home and cracking open the bottle of bourbon that Billy had gotten him last Christmas, forgoing his usual Vitamin R.

"Chief?"

Charlie's eyes popped open to Katie standing hesitantly on the other side of the desk. Her head was down, her brown hair falling in front of her face, so much like his daughters did, that he almost broke down and cried. The only difference was that Katie's hair was a tad bit shorter and maybe two shades lighter. She played with a random lose string on the sleeve of her tinker bell hooded sweater nervously.

He sucked in a breath, trying to make sure his voice sounded stable. He didn't want to scare her or make her feel bad for approaching him. "What do you need Katie?"

"There's a couple here to see you." She said, finally bringing her eyes up to meet his. "They asked specifically for you to help them."

Glad for the distraction, Charlie smiled at her. "Send them on over." He said, leaning back in his chair, hoping this would take a while. She nodded and went to go get them.

When she came back around the corner, she was leading both a man and woman his way. They were clinging onto one another, the woman had a manila envelope clutched to her chest, and her eyes were puffy, as were the man's.

Charlie knew that look.

That was the look of a terrified parent looking for their child.

He stood up to meet them, holding his hand out to shake with the other gentleman. The other mans grip was firm and he looked at Charlie with a small tinge of hope in his eye. "I'm Charlie Swan, the Police Chief of Forks. What can I help you folks with?"

"Thanks for seeing us Chief, we really appreciate it. I'm Greg Biers and this is my wife Jenny. Our son has been missing for a few months and we'd hoped that if we brought you a picture you could maybe check into it for us?" Greg looked at him sadly. "We heard that you also have a missing child and we'd hate to take up your time with another, but thought that maybe if you came across anything in the search for your daughter you could let us know."

Charlie's breath hitched. They had obviously not heard anything about this morning. He motioned toward the seats at his desk. "Have a seat." He moved back to his side of the desk and sat back down. "Tell me everything."

Jenny leaned forward, her tired looking face begging him to find her son. "A few months ago, our Riley went missing. He was attending his last year at Seattle University. He hadn't returned any of our calls. One of his professors called because he'd missed classes and then missed the final. He was calling to see if there had been any kind of family emergency, because Riley had never missed a class. We called his dorm and his roommates didn't know where he was. We started to worry." A small tear slipped down her cheek. She reached into her pocketbook and grabbed a tissue wiping her eyes. "We called the police and after searching for a little while, they found his backpack down by the docks. They said that it was all they found. No sign of a struggle or anything. They searched the surrounding area, even the water, but came up with nothing."

It was clear that she couldn't continue between sobs, Charlie looked toward Greg. "What makes you think he could be all the way over here?"

Greg cleared his throat. "We're not sure. When we first moved out here from New York, because of my job transfer, we actually stayed in this town for a year before moving up to Seattle. Riley was in middle school here and made a ton of friends. He resented us and argued with us when we uprooted him again. We thought, maybe if he did run away, even though he was older, that he would have run away to here." He shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

Charlie nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for him. Do you have any posters that I can hang up?" Jenny nodded and held the manila envelope out to him. He took it and emptied the envelope out on his desk. Hundreds of fliers spread over the desk. Each had large words "Have You Seen This Boy" with Riley's name and face on them.

He looked at the two parents, understanding how they felt.

He would take down Bella's signs… and replace them with Riley's.

Charlie stood and held his hand out again. As Greg gripped it, Charlie shifted his eyes to look at Jenny. "I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to help you find your son."

* * *

It was around six when he finally threw in the towel, and stood from his seat, stretching. He was hungry and the powdered donuts on the other side of the station weren't cutting it anymore, they'd been sitting out for much too long and had a bit of a crunch to them, even after dipping them in the much too strong coffee.

He pulled on his jacket and grabbed Riley's folder, being sure to secure everything together with a strong rubber band. He'd printed out every article he could find about the kid on the internet. All of the reports about the disappearance, the many sports related awards that he'd acquired and any other time the kid popped up in the system. While he'd never been picked up for doing anything against the law, he did have a few outstanding speeding tickets.

Charlie knew that the information he'd collected wouldn't bring him directly to wherever the kid was, but at least it was a start.

He nodded to Katie as he passed the front desk and she sent him a small smile, neither of them saying anything.

Deciding to put off going home just a little longer, he made a quick detour to the diner. Inside, he was again met with looks of pity. His waitress gave him a quick hug and had given him his usual order, a double bacon burger and a piece of cherry cobbler, on the house. He'd thanked her, and had bolted from the place as quickly as he could.

Driving home, he wondered how long he could handle this.

All he wanted to do was forget. Pretend that she was still living with her mother or something.

A hard thing to do, he realized, as he rolled up in front of the house and stared at her truck in the driveway.

Grabbing his dinner he got out of the car, slammed the door, and sighed. Maybe it was time to move on, retire and get the hell out of dodge. Or at least just get out of the house. There were too many memories here, too many ghosts.

Making his way up to the door, he was shocked to realize that the screen door was slightly ajar. He stopped in his tracks. It was possible that when he had rushed out this morning, _God… was that only this morning…? _That he hadn't shut it properly. It was unlike him, but he hadn't really been himself as of late.

Finding that the inside door was locked, he searched for his key and unlocked it, swinging it open and hesitated. Something felt off. Or maybe it was just him. He signed, stepping over the threshold and made his way into the kitchen, surprised to find that the empty pizza boxes that had previously littered the counter top were now gone, the entire kitchen spotless. He threw his dinner, now forgotten, onto the kitchen table and paced.

"It's all a bad dream." He muttered to himself, rushing up the stairs, his weary body taking them two at a time until he reached Bella's bedroom. Without a moment of hesitation, he slammed it open.

A body lay buried under the blankets, tangled brown hair splayed over the pillows. His heart nearly stopped.

Stepping over the hole he had left in the floor, he dropped to his knees beside the bed and reached out to touch the figure that lay in bed. Praying that it was her.

Mumbling something, the figure rolled over to face him.

"Renee?" Charlie spoke softly, shocked to see her laying there. He noticed the tear tracks that covered her stressed face and the pained look that she held while even in her sleep. What was she doing here? He'd spoken to her only this morning. He traced her cheek gently with his fingers, unsure if he should wake her or not.

The decision was out of his hands when her eyes fluttered open at his light touch. At first she seemed confused, but then a real smile graced her face and her eyes lit up. "Charlie…" She sighed, leaning her face into his hand.

He adjusted himself and moved to sit beside her on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

She avoided his eyes, her gaze sweeping everywhere beside his face. "Um…" She sounded embarrassed. "I told you I was coming back for Edward's funeral."

Charlie rolled his eyes, using his hand to direct her face to look at him straight in the eye. "And I told _you_ that I would let you know when it was. What's really going on?"

Renee sighed, sitting up in the bed. She positioned herself so that she was leaning her back against the headboard. She sat silently for a moment, twisting her hands together nervously. "I think I left Phil."

Charlie snorted. "You think?" He felt a pang of hurt run though him. Had she spoken about leaving him so nonchalantly?

She shook her head. "He just didn't understand how I felt! How upset that I've been. He just wanted everything to be fine and it's not!" She exclaimed, reaching over to grab onto his jacket. "We got into a huge fight when I told him that I was coming back here. I just couldn't take it. I don't need this from him right now." A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "I just needed to be with someone who understands."

Charlie's breath stuck in his throat, his mouth going dry. While he was elated that she felt that she could come to him, he couldn't put off telling her the truth anymore. He wasn't ready to tell her the news, but then again, would he ever really be? Biting hard on his lower lip, he took both of her hands in his and looked her square in the eyes.

Renee understood immediately what he was going to tell her. There would be no other reason for him to look at her like that. "No." She whispered, shaking her head slowly from side to side. Her lower lip quivered.

Charlie sighed, forcing himself to be strong enough for the both of them. "After I spoke you this morning I found a few things hidden underneath the floorboards. And I knew…" He looked out the window. "I knew right away what she did. I called for a search party and they found a few things around First Beach that have lead me to believe that she jumped from the cliffs."

Clenching her jaw, Renee snapped. "How do you know Charlie? Did you just give up?" Snatching her hands away from his she jumped out of the bed and began pacing the room. "Maybe she just dropped something while she was walking around! You gave up on your own daughter so easily Charlie? How could you?" She raged, staring at him accusingly. "I'm her mother. She was in my womb for nine months. I would know if she was dead!"

Though it pained Charlie to hear what she was accusing him of, he let her scream. He had the same feeling too. That feeling deep down in his gut, he would know in his heart if she was dead. It was the one thing that had kept him going for weeks. He watched her swing back a few more times before standing up and stopping her. "Renee… we found a scalpel and her sweater was covered in blood. She slit her wrists before she jumped from that cliff. And Jacob found her sneaker in the water."

Renee didn't move, didn't breathe. She stared up at Charlie as if not understanding the words that poured from his mouth. When the color drained from her face, he guided her back to the bed, sat himself down and pulled her onto his lap. He wasn't sure if it was for her comfort or his own. She buried her head in the crook of his shoulder and didn't say a word, though it wasn't long before he could feel her tears begin to soak through his shirt.

He ran his calloused hands through her tangled hair, smoothing it behind her ear. It had been so long since they had been this close. Even when he had dropped her off at the airport a few days ago she had only just given him a quick hug goodbye. A small peck on the cheek. Now her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

He was a man of few words and he didn't know what else to say. However he couldn't deal with this kind of silence from her. She was always the one to make him talk. Unable to deal with her silence, Charlie kept talking.

"I stopped by the Cullen's to tell them the news, but Jake was already there and he already told them. They want to do something for Bella at Edward's funeral. I don't know what, and I would prefer to stay out of it and just let them take care of it. I think they would know what she would want better than I ever would. Although if you want to call Esme and Alice and work something out…"

"Charlie, shut up." Renee mumbled into his shirt. Her arm loosened slightly from around his neck and she cupped his rough cheek with her hand. "I'll talk to them tomorrow. We'll figure it out then." She held his gaze, searching them, not knowing what she was really looking for.

Their gazes stayed locked for what felt like forever until Renee finally broke it, and buried her head back on his shoulder. Charlie was left wondering what in the world had just happened, until he felt her warm breath on his neck, her lips grazing softly against his sensitive skin.

His brain almost short circuited, his pulse skyrocketing. It took him a moment to form a coherent thought. No matter how much he wanted her, had wanted her since she left so many years before, he knew that this was wrong. Just as she began to place small kisses along his jaw line, he reluctantly pushed her away.

"Renee, we can't be doing this. You know it's not what you want." He said, choosing his words carefully. Charlie wanted to at least let her know that it is something that he'd wanted.

Her eyes pleading, she ran her hand through his hair. "I need this, _we_ need this…." She took a deep breath, hoping that he would understand. "I need you."

Renee's whispered words were breaking him down. He closed his eyes, battling with himself. The death of a child usually broke apart marriages, at least, that's what he'd heard and sometimes seen. Could Bella's death really have the opposite affect for a marriage that had been dead for almost twenty years?

Probably.

Renee leaned back toward him, whispering in his ear. "Please Charlie…"

Throwing caution to the wind, he figured that there was nothing left he could lose. Charlie said nothing as he changed positions, laying her down gently on the bed. Looming above her, he looked at her, really looked at her for what felt like the first time.

Yes, she was older and looked so tired. But she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He'd been on only one date since she had left him, and it had been a complete disaster. There was no way that he could be with anyone else. He supposed that was where Bella had gotten her stubbornness from where love was concerned.

Even with what felt like the world ending around them, Renee smiled up at her ex husband. "I never stopped loving you Charlie, not really. I just wasn't mature enough to realize it…"

She would have continued speaking.

Charlie silenced her with his lips.

* * *

**So... yay! When I was three, my mom left my dad, taking me with her. Not once have I ever thought of them getting back together, and to tell you the truth, even the thought creeps me out lol. But I think Charlie and Renee were meant to be. He always seemed so sad in the books when Bella describes how he never changed a thing about the house. And I never thought he should be with Sue... especially so soon after Harry's death. So... there you have it. Maybe it's' something buried deep within me for my weird dad and flighty mom to get together, I'm not sure. Deep down, is it always a child's wish to see their parents together?**

**I'm not sure. But I hope that you agree with me... getting them back together like that ;) I think they need each other. **

**Check me out on facebook at Megan Sheridan Dziegelewski... or check out my "original story" over on ... I'm under SheridanDz**

**Reviews make me smile like crazy and they also make me update much faster. **


End file.
